


Pale Horses (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Derek gets possessive and it can get weird but it's over soon, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pack, Possessive Derek, Spanish Translation, Stiles smells like a mate, Traducción, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mate!fic with a twist, stiles is a werewolf, united pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Ser mordido nunca había estado en su lista de cosas para hacer, pero podía lidiar con ello. Ayudar a Derek Hale a convertirse en un Alfa competente, sin embargo, no estaba en su descripción de trabajo.





	1. Something Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pale Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474794) by [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K). 



> Nota de la traductora: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Dark_K por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Volvemos a la carga con otro fic, aviso el fic ya está completamente traducido, solo falta ir revisándolo y después publicándolo. Asi que no os preocupeis esta vez lo tendreis al completo ^^
> 
> Espero que os guste

Lo peor de todo es que Stiles también lo escuchó.

No habría querido... demonios, si el hubiera tenido la opción, habría suplicado por no oir como su mejor amigo se _aliaba_ con su enemigo final, porque eso es lo que era Gerad... el enemigo, el peor de todos, peor que Chris o Derek e incluso Matt en este punto.

Y Scott estaba trabajando con él.

Después de lograr salir de la comisaria... su padre gracias a Dios sano y salvo, y aparentemente siendo el Sheriff de nuevo, al ser prácticamente el único superviviente de esta larga noche... Stiles no es capaz de recordar cómo las cosas se han ido a la mierda. Matt está muerto, y Jackson se fue sin decir nada y Lydia desapareció de su fiesta y no se la ha vuelto a ver, y la madre de Scott aparentemente conoce la situación peluda de Scott, pero el punto importante, es que Scott estaba trabajando con el enemigo. Con el tío que quería matarlo.

Stiles estaba cerca de explotar... si esto era por Allison él juró que no volvería  ayudar a Scott nunca más. Había límites para las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por su mejor amigo, pero aliarse con su enemigo, eso era algo que Stiles no estaba dispuesto a hacer por el amor de Dios.

Ese fue más o menos el motivo por el que en estos momentos estaba merodeando por la ciudad, a riesgo de ser mutilado o asesinado o arrestado o una combinación de todos, buscando a Scott, para tratar de darle una oportunidad de redimirse. De todos modos, ¿por qué era tan idiota? ¿Scott tenía tan poco cerebro? ¿Pensaba que era Edward Cullen? Porque Allison no tenia nada que ver con Bella Swan, la chica había intentado matar a Derek y casi lo había conseguido. Y puede que Derek no fuera el mejor tío, pero cuando lo necesitaron _siempre_ había venido a su rescate. Simplemente no era cortés dejarlo a su suerte con la forma en la que Scott quería hacer las cosas... y la forma en que Scott se había olvidado de regresar a por él a la comisaria.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si su parálisis no hubiera desaparecido? Había habido disparos, muchos tiros y cosas terribles habían pasado y ni una sola vez, Scott había regresado a rescatarlo. No es que fuera una damisela en apuros, pero vamos. Scott a veces parece olvidar lo que Matt había dicho esa noche... de todos ellos, el único sin escalofriantes habilidades para matar o poderes sobrenaturales era él. El tenía el cerebro, pero no servia de mucho cuando estabas paralizado, con tu padre inconsciente en el suelo, un jodido Kanima suelto, un psicópata con un arma demasiado cerca y tratando de matar a todo el mundo y cazadores por todo el lugar.

No era el mejor lugar para un _humano 100%._

Así que, yeah, su padre estaba de reagreso a la comisaria tratando de averiguar lo que habia pasado, y tratando de explicar las muertes y el misterio, y todo apuntaba al psicopata sde Matt, quien habia sido encontrado ahogado en un lago. Matt era un hijo de puta, y canalla y un psicopata, pero Stiles no pensaba que suera un suicida. Especialmente cuando nadie se podía suicidar ahogandose sin algun tipo de ayuda... y Matt no tenía nada atado a su cuerpo.

Las cosas siguieron poniendo más y más locas, él solo necesitaba un poco de normalidad. Un trozo de su antigua vida.

Necesitaba escuchar la explicación de Scott sobre qué demonios pensaba al estar pasando información a Gerad Argent, de entre todas las personas.

Aún no había amanecido, sin embargo, la mañana estaba comenzando a estar iluminada pero sin que la oscuridad le acabara de dejar hacerlo, todo era tonos anaranjados y azules, si eso era posible... y el estaba buscando a Scott, quien aparentemente pensaba que esconderse en la antigua casa Hale era agradable, porque hablar con su madre no había salido como esperaba y Stiles había acabado intercambiando mensajes apresurados. Scott no parecía él, o tal vez las cosas habían ido mal con la Señora McCall.

No pudo ser agradable para su madre ver cambiar a su hijo, y convertirse delante de ella en lobo. Pero aún así, ¿la casa Hale? ¿De verdad? El agujero de Derek, que los Argents le habían quitado? ¿En serio, Scott?

De todos modos, él tenía que acabar con esto, y por eso estaba donde Scott le había dicho que iba a estar, porque necesita creer que existe una explicación para la traición de Scott a la manada que estaba ayudando.

Stiles no quiere pensar en otra razón, porque traicionar a toda una manada era más dificil de perdonar que tomar la decisión incorrecta.

Condujo tanto como pudo con su jeep, y salió de él mirando hacia la espeluznante casa delante de él. No tiene ninguna clase de super sentido de hombre lobo para ayudarle a saber si Scott estaba esperando por él, por lo que sólo se acerca... ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—¿Scott? —Él llama, pero la respuesta no es la que esperaba que fuera. 

Un gruñido.

—Scott? —Él vuelve a llamarlo de nuevo, mirando hacia la oscuridad y sintiendo un escalofrío recorre su espalda, y no del tipo agradable.

Algo se mueve en la esquina y Stiles se mueve cautelosamente hacia él, pensando que tal vez su amigo todavía está en su forma de hombre lobo, ¿debido a la luna llena y al estar molesto?

—Hey, tio, porque no te acercas un poco más a la luz? Sabes que no voy a ir contigo a la oscura esquina como si fuera una película de terror —Intenta suavizar el ambiente, viendo como la forma se mueve un poco... definitivamente no es humana y si no es Scott está bastante jodido.

Stiles intenta dar un paso atrás pero en el momento en que lo hace sabe que es demasiado tarde, y el se encuentra tumbado en el suelo, con un jodido enorme lobo encima de él. 

Y no es Scott en absoluto.

Tampoco es Derek.

Es el jodido Peter Hale.

_Ponme en un tren_

_Mándame a casa_


	2. Something Begins

No es Scott en absoluto.

Tampoco es Derek.

Es el jodido Peter Hale.

 

Stiles grita como una niña pequeña, y él lo sabe, pero sinceramente, no le importa mucho. Hay un hombre muerto que gruñe sobre él, y apenas puede respirar, está seguro de que se rompió algo con la caída y de ser aplastado por un hombre lobo.

—Hummm, siempre tan útil para robar teléfonos, ¿no? No es la primera vez que uno de tus pandilleros se enamora de eso tampoco —, dice Peter, sonriendo en su forma de medio lobo, con los ojos destellando de color azul brillante y volviendo a la normalidad y luego volviendo a parpadear. Su voz es extraña, suave y enloquecida, y parece estar en medio de algo.

—Tú... estabas muerto—. Stiles señala amablemente, y esos ojos miran fijamente a los suyos, sonríe aún en su lugar, su rostro cambia lentamente a sus rasgos humanos una vez más.

—Tu amiguita Lydia ayudó mucho, ¿sabes? Ser inmune tiene todo tipo de efectos secundarios —. Él dice, y luego cierra los ojos, tarareando entre dientes y olfateando a Stiles, que intenta moverse, pero un dolor abrasador le recorre la espalda.

Definitivamente se rompió algo. Probablemente sus costillas. Oh Dios. Gime de dolor cuando Peter se desplaza sobre él, empujando su rostro hacia un lado con la nariz, haciéndole desnudar su cuello, y luego lo olfatea nuevamente, sonriendo esta vez con su sonrisa espeluznante.

—Esperaba engañar a alguien más con el teléfono de Scott, pero algo me dice que lo harás bien. Necesito mi manada de vuelta —. Peter dice, y sostiene la mirada de Stiles con la suya otra vez, sonriendo, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

—Eres un Omega—. Stiles dice al darse cuenta repentinamente - por eso sus ojos estaban todos locos, ya no eran rojos, no tenía una manada para ser Alfa.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios y estaba siendo aplastado nuevamente, las manos de Peter agarrando su garganta, y no podía respirar una vez más.

—Pronto seré Alfa. Tu Alfa, Stiles, te gustaría eso, ¿no? Me mentiste antes, cuando te pregunté, ¿no? Tu latido del corazón te delató, quieres el poder, quieres ser fuerte, quieres estar en primera línea también—. Él responde, dejando que la presión sobre la garganta de Stiles se alivie un poquito.

—No—, él responde en voz baja, solo para tener su garganta siendo apretada de nuevo, los ojos de Peter enloquecidos una vez más.

—Mentiroso.— El hombre dice, y luego se mueve otra vez, y Stiles puede sentir que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por el dolor en sus costillas, —Hueles bien, Stiles, ¿lo sabías? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en el hecho de que mi sobrino sigue buscando maneras de empujarte, tocarte? Es porque hueles tan malditamente bien, hueles como un compañero, Stiles. Y una vez que me convierta en tu Alfa serás el mio.

Peter gruñe la última parte, y Stiles intenta frenéticamente apartarlo, pero apenas puede moverse, y el hombre pesa una tonelada y media, y tiene la fuerza de diez, posiblemente más.

—Aléjate de mí, no puedes morderme—. Dice, haciendo que el lobo que está sobre él vuelva a gruñir, y se mueva, sus dientes se alargan más y más, convirtiéndose en colmillos, y Stiles en realidad cierra los ojos y gime, porque joder él va a morir.

Los omegas no puede cambiar personas, solo los Alfas puede. E incluso si pudiera, todo lo del compañero parecía que Peter simplemente lo convertiría en su perra personal.

Sando jodido Jesus, la próxima vez que no iría a ninguna parte sin no era por una llamada telefónica real, los textos estaban malditos.

Una mano con garras empuja su cabeza hacia un lado, y puede sentir el cálido aliento del lobo sobre él, escuchar el gruñido en su oreja, y la lengua que lame el cuello dos veces antes de que los colmillos afilados caigan sobre su cuello, y él grita con todo lo que tiene, destrozando e intentando alejar al maldito lobo que no se mueve, y siente los colmillos de Peter atravesándole la piel, desgarrándole la carne sin piedad. Él grita hasta que no puede hacerlo, porque está jodidamente muerto.

Él escucha un rugido, y de repente Peter ya no está encima de él. Hay algo cálido y húmedo a su lado, y él levanta una mano hacia él, y con la luz de la mañana puede ver oscuro, rojo oscuro en sus manos. Intenta levantarse, los sonidos de gruñidos y romper madera son un buen incentivo, pero no puede. Su respiración es trabajosa, y puede sentir los latidos de su corazón como si su corazón estuviera tratando de salir de su pecho.

El dolor empeora y la sensación en su cuello es algo en lo que no puede pensar. Él se está muriendo. Él va a desangrarse, y se está muriendo.

Las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro otra vez, y él hace un ruido de incomodidad o agonía, no sabe exactamente qué es, y de repente hay un sonido de gemido, y un rugido que hace que su propio cabello se ponga de punta y una sombra está cayendo sobre él de nuevo.

Derek.

—¿Qué te hizo él?—, Pregunta el Alfa, entre asombrado, horrorizado y crítico, pero Stiles no puede responder, y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse sin su consentimiento.

Él se está muriendo, y Derek es lo último que verá.

Genial, simplemente perfecto.

—Mierda—. Oye a Derek refunfuñar y gruñir, y de repente hay un dolor más agudo que añadir a su colección, justo debajo del brazo.

Él trata de gritar o escapar, y no puede.

Y luego, solo hay oscuridad.

 

 

 

Cuando se despierta, no está en agonía absoluta, pero es algo cercano. Él gime, porque, sinceramente, aún no tiene palabras completas, y la respuesta es un pequeño sonido que viene de cerca, pero no puede reunir la energía suficiente para abrir los ojos.

—Realmente deberías despertar pronto, porque has estado aquí por tres horas, y tu papá te estará buscando.

Él reconoce esa voz - Erica.

Lo que significa que o bien está muerto, y Erica obviamente lo ha seguido a los pozos más profundos y más oscuros del infierno, o está vivo.

Él no quiere tener esperanzas, pero abre los ojos un poco, parpadeando rápido para tratar de ver las cosas mejor.

—¿No estoy muerto?—, Pregunta, sintiendo su garganta adolorida y rasposa, y eso le recuerda la mordida en el cuello, y las manos apretando su garganta, y comienza a perder lentamente el control, el pánico se apodera de él. Su respiración es breve y agonizante, y puede ver a Erica alejarse un paso de él, luciendo cabreada y temerosa a la vez.

—Cálmate antes de se te vuelva a abrir el corte—. Dice una voz cortante, y Stiles intenta controlar su respiración, viendo a Derek entrar en la habitación, él ya está en la habitación, estúpido, hay diferencias.p

Con cuidado, levanta una mano hacia su cuello, tocándola tentativamente, todavía no está completamente curado, pero el corte ya no está abierto. Está curando. Él está sanando.

Mierda.

—Soy un hombre lobo—. Susurra, y su tono no es de fascinación o felicidad ni nada positivo.

Él está realmente asustado.

Está seguro de que los otros dos hombres lobo en la habitación también pueden olerlo.

Derek, en su verdadero modo de apoyo y comprensión, súper comunicativo, no dice nada, dándole tiempo para enloquecer un poco más.

No no no no no NO.

Simplemente no.

No es así como se supone que debe ir esto. No quiere tener una carga más que agregar a la ya desbordante espalda de su padre, no quiere convertirse en una amenaza.

Sean cuales sean los beneficios que parezca tener para todos esos idiotas que aceptaron convertirse en monstruos, no quiere ser uno de ellos.

Y luego se le acuerda que Peter lo había mordido primero, y eso lo asusta aún más. Sus ojos se abren, y mira a Derek bruscamente, siseando por el dolor en su cuello y debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Fuiste tú?—, Pregunta con urgencia, sintiendo que su respiración se escapa de él, ya no puede controlarlo.

—Era la única manera—. Derek responde escuetamente, como si se estuviera preparando para defenderse de un ataque.

—¿Pero fuiste tú? No ... No ... él, ¿verdad? Él no me cambio, no puede. ¿Fuiste tú? —Su voz es desesperada, y esto parece dejar a Derek un poco descolocado. Él mira a Erica, quien se va sin preguntar, y se agacha junto a Stiles, quien todavía está acostado en el asiento / cama del autobús.

—¿Qué te dijo?—, Pregunta Derek, y Stiles trata de negar con la cabeza, pero no puede, debido a las picaduras, que todavía le pican mucho, cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

—Solo ... No puede, ¿verdad? Fue tu mordida —. Afirma más de lo que pide y Derek se queda callado un momento más antes de contestar.

—Sí. Era la única manera, te habrías sangrado. Incluso si él fuera un Alfa, no te cambiaría con ese tipo de mordisco. Esa no es la forma de cambiar a alguien, así es como ... Bueno. —Se calla, y Stiles no quiere saber cómo terminará esa oración. Él realmente no. Pero él es inteligente, no importa lo que la gente piense de él, tiene calificaciones perfectas, y sí, su hiperactividad es una perra con la que lidiar, pero puede llegar a conclusiones como cualquier otra persona con medio cerebro.

—Es la forma de marcar a un compañero, ¿no?—, Dice, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Él no quiere escucharlo.

—Sí—. Pero Derek lo confirma de todos modos. Stiles traga convulsivamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en eso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. No funciona así, no puedes marcar a alguien que no sea un hombre lobo. Y de todos modos, solo los Alfas puede marcar a alguien así.

Stiles deja escapar un aliento que no estaba consciente de que estaba reteniendo, y mira a Derek, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de atraparlo mintiendo, lo que, bueno, ahora puede, porque whoopie, él es un hombre lobo. Ahora es un maldito detector de mentiras.

—Entonces él no es mi nada, ¿verdad? Nada en absoluto, Stiles es una zona sin miedo de Peter, ¿verdad?

Él puede jurar que Derek se ve un poco entretenido por una décima de segundo, y luego se va.

—No, no eres nada para él, él no es nada para ti.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—, Dice Stiles antes de que pueda pensar cómo va a sonar eso, y luego quiere darse un golpe en la cabeza, pero no lo hace, porque, hola, la laceración de su cuello se está curando, no es bueno para golpear.

Derek ni siquiera responde; él solo mira a Stiles con cara de disgusto/intimidación.

—No quise decirlo así, cielos, quiero decir ... ¿y tú? ¿Soy parte de tu manada ahora? ¿Eres mi Alfa?

Derek lo durante unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Stiles mira hacia abajo, y siendo honesto con Dios, él trata de pensar.

Mida las cosas antes de meter el pie en la boca y arruinar todo.

Él ya sabe que ser un Omega es malo, es muy, muy malo. Él no quiere morir, no quiere ser el más débil de todos ellos, no ahora. Y sabe que tiene dos opciones aquí: puede convertirse en Derek, o puede ir a Scott.

Scott, quien Derek mismo dijo que ya era Alfa de su propia manada de no-hombre-lobo.

Quien, por cierto, está traicionando a la manada al que dijo que quería pertenecer.

Stiles tentativamente se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca su teléfono, mirándolo fijamente. Entonces, Scott había perdido su teléfono, que Peter estaba usando para enviarle mensajes de texto. Bueno.

Su pantalla le muestra dos llamadas perdidas de su padre. Una llamada perdida de Lydia, sorprendentemente.

Nada más.

Ahora, Stiles no es la mejor persona en la Tierra ni nada por el estilo, pero si su mejor amigo loco falta y sabe que su padre habría llamado a la casa de Scott, el segundo Stiles no contestó su teléfono, y lo sabe, no lo haría. ¿Por lo menos lo llamas? No es que la Sra. McCall no pague las facturas de su teléfono. Y seguro, hablarle a su madre sobre todo el hey que soy un hombre lobo me hubiera tomado mucho tiempo, pero, caramba, él había estado en esa casa durante ... ¿una hora? Tres horas más muertas en el mundo en Derek.

En cuatro horas, ¿Scott no podría haberlo llamado? ¿Una vez?

Marca el número de su padre lentamente, y se acerca el teléfono a la oreja, finalmente es lo suficientemente valiente como para sentarse. Derek lo ayuda silenciosamente, dejándolo ir en cuanto está seguro de que no se desmayará, pero no se va.

Su padre responde al primer timbre.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?— Prácticamente gruñe por teléfono, y Stiles sonríe, aliviado al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Lo siento, papá, me asusté por mi cuenta y salí de la casa. Terminé durmiendo. Estoy en con Isaac —. Miente y hace una mueca al mismo tiempo.

—¿Isaac Lahey?— Su padre pregunta.

—Sí. Él también estaba deprimido, y no pude encontrar a Scott, nos quedamos dormidos en su sofá, estaré en casa pronto, solo voy a asegurarme de que esté bien.

Su padre está en silencio, pero él sabe que es plausible. Isaac ha estado pasando por mucho este año, y Stiles es una buena persona. A veces.

—Solo, no hagas eso de nuevo. Llámame para decirme las cosas. Todavía estoy en la comisaría, y voy a necesitar tu testimonio más tarde.

—Por supuesto. Oye, ¿Scott llamó? —Pregunta, como si no significará nada por eso.

—No. He estado llamando a su telefóno, también tendré que hablar con él, pero no hay respuesta. Su madre dijo que salió con uno de los Argents .

Stiles siente como si su corazón se saltara un latido.

—Bueno. Estaré en casa pronto. Te quiero papa.

Su padre responde lo mismo y Stiles termina la llamada, mirándose el regazo. Scott no lo había llamado, para ver si estaba bien, si estaba bien, si estaba vivo.

Él había salido con los Argents.

Levanta la mirada y mira a Derek, quien sabe que ha escuchado todo lo que su padre respondió, pero ahora mismo es muy fácil para él hacer una elección.

—Nos está traicionando—. Susurra, y Derek asiente.

—Lo sé—. Él responde, y no hace ningún comentario sobre 'nosotros'.

Porque él sabe que con esa frase solo, Stiles es uno de ellos.

Él es parte de su manada.

_No podría vivir sin ti_

_cuando intenté vagar_


	3. Something Breaks

No es como si hubiera sucedido de repente, Stiles responde unos minutos después de su llamada telefónica a su padre.

Derek está en silencio en su asiento, contemplando algo lejano, y Stiles está callado, por una vez en su vida.

Y concluye que no sucedió de repente.

Scott y él habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Los mejores amigos para siempre: Scott solía vivir con su padre, pero cuando se mudó a vivir con su madre y, por lo tanto, cambió de escuela, se convirtieron rápidamente en amigos, una posible unión por torpeza.

Stiles es del tipo torpe que se ha acostumbrado a él. No espera que nadie lo salve, no espera estar de repente en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria en la escuela secundaria, y la mayoría de las veces no le importa nada de eso. Quiere salir con Lydia, pero sabe que ella no buscará a alguien como él, y, principalmente, sabe que ella está totalmente interesada en Jackson. Quiere jugar en primera línea en Lacrosse, pero sabe que no es lo suficientemente bueno. Se puede ver a sí mismo tal como es, y le molesta a veces, pero no lo suficiente como para tratar de cambiar o tratar de encajar en algún patrón: sabe que no lo hará, de todos modos.

Además, le gusta ser él mismo.

Scott, por otro lado, ha tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en todo lo que solían burlarse, por celos, tal vez, pero lo hicieron, y lo tomó. Y ahí fue cuando todo cambió.

Justo allí.

El momento en que Stiles había necesitado su ayuda y Scott lo había colgado porque estaba cenando con la familia de Allison. La forma en que lo había llamado diez minutos después, esperando que él estuviera allí, y Stiles había intentado serlo, había tratado de ser el amigo que siempre había sido.

El problema era que Scott no le estaba devolviendo nada, no lo había hecho en unas pocas semanas, tal vez meses. Él tenía a Allison, y él tenía problemas, y él tenía hombres lobo, cazadores, el Kanima, y Stiles había estado allí para él, alentándolo, apoyándolo, incluso transmitiendo mensajes de amor de Allison para él, palabra por palabra.

Y luego su padre había quedado atrapado en medio de todo, y Scott ni siquiera se había molestado en controlarlo. Cuando finalmente Stiles llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de llamarlo, respondiendo los mensajes de Scott, yendo a la maldita ruina de los Hale detrás de Scott.

¿Cuándo Scott había hecho algo así por él?

Nunca, eso fue el momento. Stiles casi había muerto tantas veces en las últimas semanas que honestamente había perdido la cuenta. Las cosas se volvían más locas a cada segundo, y todo en lo que podían contar era el uno con el otro, y Stiles había sentido que, si Scott se había aliado con Derek, entonces también él, eran un equipo. Solo Scott los estaba doblemente traicionando por un Argent, el peor del grupo.

Maldita sea.

Él suspira. Puede sentir que su cuello no está tan sensible como antes, y pasa una de sus manos por donde habría estado la mordida: no puede sentir nada. Ni siquiera hay una cicatriz en él.

Él tampoco sabe qué pensar, no sabe cómo se siente al ser un hombre lobo ahora, un monstruo si perdiera el control de sí mismo, como lo había visto tantas veces antes.

—¿Crees que estará bien si me voy a casa?—, Pregunta, y Derek se da vuelta para mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

—¿Crees que te mantendría aquí como un prisionero?—, Dice, y Stiles resopla.

—No, idiota, estoy preguntando sobre el control. No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero mi papá me quiere en casa pronto, y la excusa que hice no es exactamente a prueba de balas. Debo irme a casa o encontrar una razón más permanente y convincente para salir. Es difícil, y encontraré la manera, pero no lo lastimaré. No puedo —. Él dice, y Derek sigue mirándolo como si no pudiera entenderlo.

—Scott nunca se preocupó por eso.

—Sí, bueno, Scott es un idiota que besó a la chica de la que me enamoré debido a la luna llena, e intentó matarme al menos cuatro veces. Él no es exactamente un ejemplo, ¿verdad?

Derek se encoge de hombros levemente, todos los cambios de humor repentinamente.

—Me imagine—. Él dice, y Stiles lo mira con un poco de odio en sus ojos.

De acuerdo, tal vez no tan pequeño, pero vamos.

—No soy Scott, Derek.— Él dice firmemente, y Derek mueve su boca un poco hacia arriba. Es lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Stiles le haya visto dar cuando está a solas con él.

—Estoy aprendiendo eso.— Él responde, antes de suspirar, —Creo que estarás a salvo. La luna llena está lo más lejos que puede estar en este momento, y tu padre casi no está en casa. Si sucede algo, solo... vete. Vete, enciérrate en alguna parte y llámame.

Stiles asiente.

—Puedo hacer eso... creo.

El silencio se prolonga un poco más, y Stiles comienza a sentirse como él mismo, al menos en lo que se refiere a su cuello. Su brazo es otra cosa completamente distinta: es la mordedura de un Alfa, tardará más en sanar, lo sabe.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles está un poco confundido.

—Acerca de ...— Él le pregunta, y él puede ver que Derek está haciendo un esfuerzo excepcional para no irritarse nuevamente.

—Manada. ¿Hablabas en serio?

Sus ojos verdes están mirando directamente a Stiles y asiente, sabiendo que no hay forma de que pueda mentirle a Derek y no ser atrapado.

—Sí—. Finalmente dice, y Derek se levanta, ofreciendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y él lo acepta, completamente confundido.

—¿Qué está pasando?—, Pregunta, y Derek lo mira a los ojos, mirándolo fijamente, y Stiles comienza a inquietarse, nunca ha sido bueno para mantenerse quieto, a menos que esté mortalmente herido, —¿Derek?

—Si vas a ser parte de esta manada, te someterás. —Casi gruñe, y Stiles parece confundido de nuevo.

—No le hiciste esto a Scott—. Señala, y Derek sonríe, una sonrisa de villano de película adolescente.

—No confié en Scott, y él no es un experto en hombres lobo, ¿o sí?

Stiles mira a Derek con los ojos abiertos, nunca admitió a Scott en su manada.

Bueno, sí tenía sentido, porque simplemente decir 'Soy manada' en realidad no sonaba como una aceptación para un grupo exclusivo, y lo que es más, no parecía el tipo de cosa que haría que un Alfa fuera más poderoso.

Derek aparentemente se cansó de su distanciamiento, y agarró la parte posterior de su cuello, llevando su mente al aquí y ahora, y mirándolo a los ojos otra vez.

—Sométete—. Gruñe, y Stiles se confunde, mucho, porque Derek no le dijo qué hacer para hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, arrastrarse y decir Oh Alfa, mi Alfa?

Pero luego trata de mirar a Derek de nuevo, y tiene una visión de esos ojos rojos, y de repente se siente acobardado y protegido, todo a la vez. Él no quiere mirar hacia abajo, pero lo hace, no es una decisión consciente, es instintiva.

No puede mirar fijamente a los ojos del Alfa sin que sea un desafío, y no quiere desafiar a nadie.

Él mira hacia abajo, y su cabeza gira hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello, como si fuera un movimiento natural, algo fácil y común.

Derek lo sostiene por unos segundos más, y luego lo suelta, y Stiles se frota el cuello, arriesgándose a mirar al Alfa de nuevo: la necesidad de no mirarlo a los ojos había desaparecido.

—Así es como te conviertes en parte de la manada: sometiéndote al Alfa—. Derek explica, y Stiles simplemente asiente.

—¿Crees que puedo irme a casa?—, Finalmente pregunta, tan pronto como se da cuenta de cómo su voz funciona una vez más, y Derek asiente, todos los negocios otra vez.

—Sí. Solo asegúrate de cambiarte antes de ir a ver a tu padre —, dice, asintiendo ligeramente hacia su camiseta, que está cubierta de sangre en su lado izquierdo.

Él hace una mueca, mirando para otro lado, y escucha una risa suave - Erica lo está mirando, de pie junto a la puerta, por primera vez con calidez en sus ojos.

—Tengo que ir a buscar mi jeep—, dice, estremeciéndose ligeramente. Hombre, si nunca más tuviera caminar cerca de ese lugar, estaría muy, muy contento.

—¿Quieres que uno de los otros vaya a buscarlo? Puedes esperar aquí—. Derek ofrece, y Stiles sonríe por su consideración, por lo que estar en la manada tenía ventajas, ¿eh?

—Yo... puedo ir. Quiero ir. Está bien. Puedo lidiar con esto, soy un vendedor. Quiero decir, no como, soy un comerciante, como vender drogas o cualquier cosa, soy muy, muy bueno para tratar con las cosas, todo tipo de cosas. Me callaré ahora —. Dice cuando ve las miradas que está recibiendo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan inesperado? —Pregunta Erica, y Stiles se encoge de hombros un poco.

—Tengo TDAH. Mi cabeza es como un ático, lleno de murciélagos, hormigas y arañas, y siempre se están moviendo. Muy difícil de enfocar, muy fácil de balbucear hasta el Día del Juicio Final —, dice, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo de sus explicaciones, y ella le sonríe de nuevo.

—Iré contigo—. Entonces ella dice, y Derek asiente.

—Toma a Isaac también, y a Boyd. No quiero que ninguno solo a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No más ir furtivamente por el bosque, no más puedo manejar esto por mí mismo. Peter es peligroso y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nadie —Él ordena y los abandona. Intercambian una mirada, pero Erica se va para llamar a Isaac y Boyd, y van a su coche.

El viaje hasta la casa de los Hale es silencioso, pero no incómodo: Stiles nunca se daría cuenta de la gran diferencia que podría significar ser parte de algo. Es simple... lo aceptan. Ya nada es difícil, no hay una ventaja como la que él esperaba.

Está empezando a ver qué querrían esos tres marginados en la escuela cuando dijeron que sí a la mordida, era algo más que simplemente querer poder: era más el deseo de ser parte de algo.

Como una familia

O una manada.

Erica aparca justo al lado de su jeep, y él sale, escuchando a los otros que también dejan el coche. Boyd e Isaac no le habían dicho una palabra hasta ahora, pero está bien.

Mira su jeep y luego a la casa, a solo unos metros de distancia, y se estremece. Él no puede obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué pasó, Stiles?— Erica finalmente pregunta, y Stiles se sobresalta un poco por lo cerca que suena su voz. Mira a su alrededor, Erica está a su lado, mirando a la casa, todos miran la casa y todos están a su lado. Boyd al lado de Erica; Isaac en el otro lado de Stiles.

—¿Qué dijo Derek? —Él pregunta, y es Boyd quien responde.

—Dijo que Peter te atacó y que él tuvo que cambiarte antes de que murieras. Él no es exactamente una fuente de palabras. —Él dice con una sonrisa, y Stiles asiente.

Sí, él tiene eso correcto.

—Él... Peter usó el teléfono de Scott para enviarme mensajes de texto, pidiéndome que lo encontrará aquí—. Él dice, e Isaac resopla.

—¿Y lo creíste? —Pregunta, y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—No sería el lugar más estúpido al que Scott hubiera acudido—. Casi susurra, y no se ríen ni bromean sobre eso, lo saben.

Saben que le duele haber dejado atrás a su amigo y que básicamente lo abandonó. Ellos solo saben.

—¿Qué pasó? —Erica pregunta de nuevo, y Stiles se estremece. No quiere que nadie sepa lo que sucedió allí nunca, y sin embargo, él quiere contárselo, para que puedan decirle que no es su culpa. Es una extraña guerra interna, y hablar realmente gana, hablar siempre gana con él.

—Él me asaltó. Cuando pensé que no era Scott, me asaltó. Dijo que usó a Lydia de alguna manera. Y luego él... —traga, es difícil hablar—, dijo algo sobre ... sobre cambiarme. Sobre la forma en que olía. Que él me haría suyo. Su compañero Y luego él me mordió, y Derek vino, y me salvó, y luego él también me mordió, y me desmayé.

Se mantienen en silencio, y Erica en realidad se mueve un poco más cerca de él, como si sintiera que necesita la comodidad.

—Dijo que olía diferente—. Susurra, mirando a la casa, —Dijo que olía a compañero. ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —, Pregunta, y mira a los demás. Isaac lo está mirando, y Boyd está mirando a la casa, mientras Erica realmente parece intrigada.

—Deberías preguntarle a Derek—. Ella termina diciendo, y él solo asiente.

Sí, si alguna vez tuviera ganas de hablar de esto otra vez, tal vez lo haría.

Terminan dividiéndose entre dos coches: Boyd y Erica en el de Erica y Stiles e Isaac en su jeep, porque esa es en realidad su historia de portada. No hablan mucho durante el corto viaje a su casa, e Isaac lo deja en la puerta principal, olisqueando por toda la casa, antes de que él entre al coche de Erica cuando todos están satisfechos. Peter no lo está esperando en la casa.

Él entra y les saluda antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y empujar su espalda contra ella. Se ducha casi de inmediato, arrojando su camisa en el proceso, y deja que el agua caliente calme sus músculos y sus miedos, y tal vez solo unas pocas lágrimas.

Él nunca ha pedido ser parte de todo este lio.

Finalmente sale de la ducha, escuchando un teléfono sonando. Se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura apresuradamente, y responde sin verificar quién es primero.

—Sí—, dice.

—Stiles, soy yo. Tu padre acaba de llamar a mi madre, diciendo que tenemos que ir a la estación de policía, para dar nuestros testimonios. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que vamos a decir, y ya tengo una historia—. Scott lo dice todo de una sola vez.

Ni uno solo, oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Tu papá está bien?

Nada.

Sí, Stiles sabe que tiene una historia: la historia de Gerard.

—Acabo de entrar, llamaré a mi padre, y luego hablaremos—. Él dice de mal humor, pero puede decir que Scott ni siquiera está prestando atención.

—De acuerdo. Llámame cuando sepas cuándo tu padre quiere que estemos allí.

Stiles no se molesta en responder antes de colgar, y se siente como si quisiera tirar el teléfono contra la pared, y la simple idea de que este sería el segundo teléfono que perdería en menos de un mes lo detiene.

También se le ocurre habría hecho un daño serio.

Ahora él es súper fuerte.

Suspira y mira en sus contactos en la pantalla, presiona el botón de llamada y se sienta en su cama, vistiendo sólo una toalla.

—¿Qué, Stiles? —Derek prácticamente gruñe en el teléfono.

—Hum, Scott acaba de llamar. Él dice que tiene una tapadera para cuando papá quiera hablar con nosotros sobre lo de anoche, en la estación de policía. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Derek guarda silencio por unos segundos, y Stiles no necesita estar allí para saber que está sorprendido de lo que quiso decir Stiles cuando dijo que quería ser parte del grupo.

Estaba enfermo y cansado de proteger a Scott en cada esquina, y siempre quedarse atrás.

Solo cansado.

—Esto es probable…

—La historia de Gerard, sí, lo sé—. Interrumpe a Derek y oye al hombre suspirar.

—Solo ... trata de mantenerme fuera de esto. Te vieron allí, pero nadie más que los Argents y Jackson me vieron. De todos modos nadie hablara. También estuvieron allí, no pueden tener una historia demasiado incriminatoria sobre eso, quiero decir, dejaron a un chico menor de edad ir allí, con la intención de matar a alguien. No pueden tener una tapadera mala, o sus trasero estará también en juego.

—Está bien—. Él responde, y se sorprende cuando Derek no cuelga inmediatamente.

—Llámame si necesitas algo—. Y luego su Alfa cuelga.

Stiles sonríe un poco, antes de recordar la noche.

Que Allison estuviera allí había sido una sorpresa. La chica no estaba en su sano juicio, caramba, su madre acababa de morir, maldita sea, y culparon totalmente a Derek por ello.

Solo que Derek no la mató, Chris Argent y Gerard lo hicieron.

Y esa era la familia a la que Scott estaba ayudando.

Suspira y marca el número de su padre, para decirle que está en casa y preguntar cuándo quiere que él y Scott estén allí.

Tal vez las cosas no serán tan malas, ahora que él realmente tiene un respaldo, en lugar de estar de vuelta.

Solo tal vez, todos lograrán salir de esto con vida.

Tal vez.

_Ponme junto a la ventana_

_Déjame ver afuera_


	4. Something Builds

Stiles camina por su cocina mientras espera que aparezca Scott, para que puedan pensar en lo que van a decir en la comisaría de policía. Su padre había dicho que los esperaba, ni siquiera debían haberse marchado, pero el sheriff los había excusado sobre la base de la conmoción que había sufrido al ser apresado con una pistola por un compañero de clase.

Su trabajo con Scott era muy simple: evitar que intente incriminar a Derek. Eso es. Y posiblemente, no le cuente sobre su cambio, porque simplemente no quiere que Scott lo descubra todavía. Él ni siquiera puede explicar por qué, simplemente no lo hace.

Unos minutos después de su llamada, Scott apareció, poniendo su bicicleta en la casa. Stiles lo invita a entrar, y su mejor amigo parece... nervioso. Huele a culpa, y Stiles se pregunta si sería capaz de entender todo eso si no hubiera sido cambiado.

Probablemente no.

—Oye—. Scott saluda con media sonrisa, y Stiles responde con un hey medio encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con tu madre anoche?— No puede evitar preguntar, porque realmente está preocupado por este idiota.

Scott hace una mueca.

—Yo ... no sé cómo van a ser las cosas, sinceramente. Ella está ... completamente asustada. Le dije lo básico, y ella se dio vuelta, diciendo que teníamos que tratar de encontrar una cura. Discutimos mucho. Me fui a... —Él deja de hablar, y Stiles simplemente se queda mirando, pensando que aquí viene una mentira, pero Scott lo sorprende al no decir nada más, solo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Va a mejorar, hombre—, dice, golpeando suavemente a Scott en la espalda y su mejor amigo, ¿ex-mejor amigo? solo se encoge de hombros.

—Tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que vamos a decir—. Comenta, y Stiles se sienta en el sofá de la sala de estar, Scott ocupa un lugar en un sillón.

—Dijiste que tenías un plan, ¿cuál es?

Él ve a Scott tomar una respiración profunda.

—Decimos la verdad hasta el punto en que tu papá y mi madre fueron encerrados. Luego decimos que Matt perdió todo ese tiempo hablando de esas cosas sobre Lahey y cómo casi se ahogó.

Stiles asiente.

—Está bien ... pero eso todavía no explica todo el daño que se hizo allí. ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

—Mamá no dirá nada. Le conté sobre los cazadores, está asustada conmigo, pero no quiere que muera. Y, bueno, decimos ... —Scott traga nerviosamente antes de continuar,— Decimos que nos fuimos, para intentar obtener ayuda, Matt nos dejó ir. Y que vimos a Derek Hale entrar. Y luego volvimos cuando escuchamos disparos, pensando que nuestros padres podrían estar en peligro, y ya no había nadie más allí. Solo tu papá y mi madre, que es más o menos lo que sucedió—. Termina y mira a Stiles con expectación.

—Excepto por la parte donde los disparos vinieron de la familia de tu novia, y eso casi me mata a mí, a mi papá, a tu madre y también a Jackson. Y también que estaríamos incriminando a Derek de nuevo.

—No es como si él alguna vez nos hubiera ayudado, Stiles.

Por supuesto que no, casi había muerto unas quince veces salvándolos de Peter la primera vez, y luchando contra el Kanima en las últimas semanas.

—Hombre, no estamos diciendo nada sobre Derek—. Él dice con finalidad, y Scott hace un sonido irritado.

—¿Por qué lo defenderíamos, Stiles?

—¿Por qué incriminarlo, Scott?—. Él se echa hacia atrás, demasiado agitado para sentarse por más tiempo, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—No sería la primera vez—, dice Scott, encogiéndose de hombros, y Stiles realmente lo mira, boquiabierto, antes de reírse incrédulo.

—Sí, pero esta vez sabemos que no fue él, y sabemos que no está muerto. Eso marcará la diferencia. Además, ¿sabes cómo se verá si decimos que lo vimos? ¿Otra vez? Nunca más nadie va a tomar nuestros testimonios en serio. Todo lo que sucede, decimos que es culpa de Derek, y nunca lo es. Y no estamos arruinando la carrera de mi padre otra vez porque quieres quitarte a Derek.

—¡No estaríamos arruinando nada por tu padre!—, Dice Scott indignado, levantándose también.

—¿Oh enserio? Porque lo despidieron por mi culpa y por tratar de mantener a Jackson alejado del peligro y de matar a alguien. Y ahora tratas de hacer que parezca que estamos tratando de incriminar a alguien que no tenía ninguna razón para estar en la estación la noche anterior, solo porque tenemos un resentimiento contra él. Así se verá: ¡como el hijo delincuente del sheriff y su amigo están tratando de usar la posición del sheriff para bromear con un tipo! Y no lo estamos haciendo. Estamos dejando a Derek fuera de esto.

Parece que Scott quiere discutir, y Stiles jura por Dios que matará a Scott si dice algo sobre esto. Es la carrera de su padre la que está en peligro otra vez.

—Bien, tienes razón, lo siento—. Stiles suelta un aliento que no era consciente que estaba sosteniendo, y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Está bien, está bien—. Mira a Scott por un segundo y decide dar el salto.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si Scott confía en él, tal vez puedan arreglar esto. Pueden arreglar su amistad y olvidarse de todo este asunto de la traición.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese plan?—, Pregunta, mirando atentamente a Scott, —No te ofendas, tio, pero tú no eres el gran pensador de este dúo.

—Oh, uhm, Allison—. Él dice, y Stiles lo mira incrédulo, por lo que ni siquiera necesita escuchar el latido del corazón de acelerado de Scott para saber que está mintiendo.

—¿Te está hablando?—, Pregunta en un tono muy sorprendido, y Scott solo niega con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir... Er, pensé en Allison. Si ponemos a Derek en la comisaría anoche, tal vez ella hablaría conmigo o algo así, a ella no le gusta. —Scott lo mira con esperanza, y Stiles tiene que tomar una respiración profunda, porque en realidad se siente como si él acaba de recibir un puñetazo.

Él todavía lo está intentando. Saber que el trabajo de su padre está en una línea muy fina aquí, sabiendo que ese plan es una mierda, él todavía está tratando de hacer que él incrimine a Derek, y él todavía está tratando de manipularlo.

¿A dónde había ido su mejor amigo?

Oh, sí, ahora él es el perro faldero de Gerard.

—No estamos haciendo eso.— Él dice ferozmente, —Lo siento, pero mi padre es más importante que tu enamoramiento, Scott.— Termina con los dientes apretados, y Scott, por primera vez, él le mira con cuidado.

—¿Te pasó algo anoche? Tú estás ... estás diferente. Algo es ... diferente. —Termina, como si no pudiera señalarlo.

—Sí, uno podría decir que algo sucedió anoche—. Responde, toma las llaves de su jeep y hace salir a Scott, logrando no mentir, incluso si no le dice la verdad a Scott.

Se siente un poco rencoroso en este momento. Deja que Scott cocine a fuego lento en la curiosidad por un tiempo.

Las cosas en la comisaría son completamente locas. Su padre está tratando de darle sentido al caos, y la gente le está dando la bienvenida como Hogwarts le dio la bienvenida a Dumbledore al final del libro La cámara de los secretos. Existe la sensación de que si él hubiera sido el Sheriff, nada de la carnicería hubiera sucedido.

No es exactamente cierto, pero su padre ya no está ausente, y eso es genial.

Cuentan su historia, que es la misma que contó su padre, y también la madre de Scott. Scott casi parece que quiere ir a por Derek, pero sabe que nadie le creerá y acaba diciéndole a todos lo mismo que Stiles.

El principal problema al que se enfrenta la Policía es el estado en que se encuentran los cuerpos de los otros oficiales. Están destrozados por algún tipo de animal, y hay rastros de una sustancia química en ellos, y, bueno, no pueden decir exactamente la verdad sobre eso, por lo que simplemente dicen que no vieron lo que atacó, simplemente vieron el daño.

Como Matt estaba siendo acusado de planear todo, y Matt ahora está oficialmente muerto, su objetivo principal es tratar de encontrar un animal salvaje que ellos suponen que estaba usando Matt y ahora está suelto en la ciudad.

Al menos, todos estarán a salvo en sus casas, y eso es un alivio de muchas maneras.

Él deja a Scott en casa diciendo que se verán más tarde, y Scott parece como si no supiera lo que está mal. Stiles ve a la madre de Scott mirando a través de las cortinas cuando su amigo sale del coche, bueno, al menos Scott ya no tiene que mentirle a su madre.

Suspira pensando en la próxima gran cantidad de mentiras que seguramente le llegarán a la vida ahora que es un hombre lobo y no puede contárselo a nadie, y tiene a Peter detrás de su sangre (con suerte su sangre, él no quiere piensa en ese ser rastrero que está detrás de todo lo demás), y él está perdiendo a su mejor amigo ante el enemigo.

Llega a casa y trata de hacer su tarea: siendo honesto con Dios, lo hace. Pero es sábado y sabe que no podrá concentrarse. Él quiere salir, no quiere estar solo, pero sabe que no puede, porque su padre le pidió que se quedara en casa. Para mantenerse seguro. ¿Cómo puede negarle eso?

Vagabundea por la casa durante un rato, hurga, enciende y apaga su ordenador, comienza al menos cuatro películas diferentes y no se ve ninguna. Finalmente, telefonea a su padre, solo para tener algo que hacer, y el sheriff le dice que se calme y se quede en casa.

También le dice que llame a Scott si está aburrido.

Sí, él no está haciendo eso.

Alrededor del mediodía está a punto de explotar el microondas por puro gusto cuando mira por la ventana y ve un coche conocido frente a su casa.

Erica.

Frunce el ceño y sale de la casa: el coche está vacío, pero Erica salta por un árbol cuando se acerca al vehículo. Se miran el uno al otro, y ella se ríe un poco ante su expresión de desconcierto.

—Derek nos dijo que vinieramos a cuidar tu casa, por Peter. Parece pensar que viene por ti —. Explica sin pautas.

—¿Nosotros? —Pregunta, y ella silba con los dedos en la boca: Isaac viene de detrás de su casa, y Boyd simplemente aparece, Stiles realmente no tiene idea de dónde ha estado.

—Bueno, esta es una fiesta—. Él dice, y los chicos parecen ofenderse por sus palabras, mientras que Erica simplemente se ríe.

—Catwoman no dejaría a Batman sin protección—. Ella dice, encogiéndose de hombros, y se miran fijamente y él sonríe, una verdadera sonrisa.

Le gusta Erica en este momento.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no llamaste o algo así? No tienes que estar, ya sabes, merodeando por ahí —. Él dice, y los tres intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, Isaac se encoge de hombros, y va a su casa, y los otros lo siguen.

Stiles está un poco nervioso; nunca ha sido muy bueno en lo que a él respecta. Usualmente solo son él y Scott.

Las cosas al principio son incómodas, y luego les ofrece un almuerzo, y el silencio se rompe; finalmente hablan un poco, nada de lobos o crímenes o muerte. Solo una queja general sobre la inutilidad de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, y la forma en que el equipo de Lacrosse va a ganar con certeza ahora que cuatro de sus jugadores tienen mucha potencial.

Se quejan y hablan, y Erica en realidad le hace algunas preguntas a Stiles, porque él tiene buenas notas, y Boyd lo ayuda manteniéndolo en el tema, e Isaac es muy callado, pero incluso su silencio pierde su filo poco a poco, e incluso sonríe cuando se instalan en la sala de estar para mirar Underworld y burlarse de los hombres lobo, y terminan hablando durante la mayor parte de la película sobre la posible existencia de vampiros, lo que los hace reír a todos en cuestión de segundos.

Nadie menciona el hecho de que Derek parece pensar que Peter se enfocará en Stiles más que el resto de ellos, o que ellos saben que piensa en Scott de vez en cuando, porque es extraño divertirse sin él, incluso si está en el En los últimos meses está acostumbrado a ser abandonado por Allison.

Simplemente no quieren lidiar con eso.

Está oscureciendo cuando su padre llega a casa, y parece un poco confundido acerca de todas las personas en su sala de estar.

—¡Hey, papá!— Stiles lo saluda con una sonrisa, y John le sonríe.

—Oye, hijo. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? —Pregunta un poco incómodo, pero Stiles sabe que eso estar incómodo es parte de la familia.

—Conoces a Isaac—, comienza, sin mencionar que conoce a Isaac porque lo había arrestado, —este es Boyd, ellos están en el equipo conmigo. Y esta es Erica, ella es mi compañera de clase.

Su padre les hace un gesto con la cabeza y parece aceptar esta adición sin más comentarios.

Su manada- ¿ manada? ¿amigos? ¿manada de amigos? de todos modos, se van pronto después de eso, diciendo que tienen que llegar a casa. Lo cual en los casos de Erica y Boyd significa un hogar real, y en Isaac significa un pequeño apartamento, porque es lo suficientemente mayor para vivir solo, y se está emancipando después de todo lo de su padre, que era un idiota pero ahora está muerto.

Su padre los ve irse, y observa la manera en que Stiles está casi despreocupado a su alrededor, de la forma en que solo suele estar con Scott.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Scott?—, Pregunta su padre mientras cenan, y Stiles mira hacia abajo, encogiéndose de hombros, y no responde: —Suéltalo—. Su padre ordena, y Stiles suspira.

—Nosotros... No sé, hombre.

Su padre parece divertido, y alborota su pelo desde su lado de la mesa, alcanzando su mano sobre la comida muy saludable que están teniendo.

—¿Chicos, han tenido una pelea? —Pregunta, pensando que eso es imposible.

—Realmente no. Es solo que ... —Stiles mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos de su padre,— Me estaba mintiendo. Y lo sé, y él no se aclarará, y no sé por qué. Él... traicionó nuestra amistad, papá. De una manera totalmente que no es una broma, no estoy bromeando.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con anoche, hijo?— Su padre de repente está preocupado, y Stiles suspira internamente esta vez. Y aquí vienen las mentiras.

—Realmente no. Es más personal que eso. Besó a Lydia. —Dice en un impulso, y su padre se ve horrorizado por unos segundos, su enamoramiento por Lydia es legendario de esa manera.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo —,dice, poniéndole una mano en el hombro cuando se levanta para poner su plato en el fregadero.

—Sí—. Stiles responde, porque la verdad es que él sabe que fue culpa de Peter, pero aún duele.

Maldito maldito Peter arruinando su vida por todos lados.

Terminan en la sala de estar otra vez, viendo Iron Man en DVD.

Y si se duermen en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, no dicen al día siguiente, porque se siente bien estar tan cerca de alguien a quien realmente amas después de lo que vivieron.

El domingo, John no va a trabajar; se toma el día libre, porque la mayoría de las cosas se manejan, y él mismo sufrió una gran conmoción el viernes por la noche.

Pasan el rato, arreglan la casa, hablan y miran televisión, y Stiles intenta que su papá coma menos comida chatarra, y solo tiene la mitad de éxito. Él realmente hace sus deberes, y pasa el día intercambiando textos con Erica, Boyd e Isaac.

Piensa en llamar a Derek para que comprobar y ver cómo le va, pero no puede ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

Justo antes de irse a dormir, recibe un mensaje nuevo.

No te metas en problemas. Lo digo en serio.

Él sonríe porque es corto y casi grosero, pero muestra que a Derek realmente le importa si vive o muere.

Lo cual es más de lo que se puede decir de Scott, quien le envía un mensaje de texto dos veces y ni siquiera intenta hablar con él. En el primer texto dice que intentará pasar por su casa más tarde. Al siguiente, dice que no puede porque su madre quiere hablar.

Y eso es todo.

El lunes llega con un clima ventoso, y sale de su jeep tirando del cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del viento.

Aparca junto al coche de Erica, y ella está allí, apoyada en su capucha, esperando. Él le dice hola y ella lo jala junto a ella, y pronto Boyd está allí; y después de él, Isaac.

Los cuatro se dan la vuelta para entrar a la escuela, hablando sobre los deberes y cuánto va a apestar si realmente llueve más tarde. Es ridículamente normal, y ve a algunos niños mirando a su extraño grupo con ojos curiosos, porque Erica de repente es muy popular, e Isaac está totalmente en el ambiente Peligroso, y Boyd suele estar solo, y él es solo el amigo extraño del co-capitán del equipo Lacrosse. Otros se preguntan qué diablos está haciendo con esta gente, pero a él no le importa.

Es pacífico, de alguna manera. Lo ayuda a mantener la calma y el control.

Está a punto de atravesar la puerta con los demás, cuando mira hacia atrás y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Scott, que está aparcando su moto en el estacionamiento.

Scott lo mira a él y a la gente con la que está, y Stiles no tiene que escuchar lo que está diciendo en voz baja para estar seguro: lo sabe.

—Mierda—. Maldice y Erica solo tiene que mirar hacia donde está buscando saber qué está pasando.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —Susurra, mientras tira de él detrás de ella hacia la escuela y hacia sus taquillas.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba mintiendo e intentando incriminar a Derek y a mí... No quería que él lo supiera.

—Bueno, esto va a ser incómodo—. Ella comenta, y se vuelven, viendo como Scott viene hacia ellos, acercándose rápidamente y luciendo asesino.

—Me va a matar—. Stiles dice, e Isaac se ríe a su lado.

—Nah, no lo dejaremos—. Boyd comenta, y finalmente Scott está allí.

Stiles no dice nada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—, Exige el niño, y Erica se ve completamente impresionado por él, mientras que Stiles solo niega con la cabeza.

—¿No podríamos hablar de esto en privado? ¿Y no en el colegio? —Enfatiza, señalando con el mentón a una de las cámaras, y Scott se queda allí parado, su boca tratando de descifrar palabras que ni siquiera sabe que quieren decir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Él repite, —Pensé que eras mi amigo.

Stiles resopla con incredulidad, y comienza a enojarse, y sabe que no puede, esto es lo opuesto a mantenerse fuera de lo problemas, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Lo mismo te digo, traidor —Él sisea y sus ojos brillan con un cálido color grisáceo, más claro que el de Scott, más oscuro que el de Derek.

—No aquí.— Erica sisea, mirando hacia abajo, tratando de no ser capturados mirando a las cámaras, debido a la mirada en sus ojos.

—Y especialmente ahora no, muchachos—, dice Boyd con voz preocupada, y Stiles se tranquiliza lo suficiente como para mirar a Boyd y ver que está mirando al otro lado del pasillo.

Stiles sigue su mirada y siente que decir una mierda otra vez ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo.

Porque Jackson ingresa a la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_Mira todos los lugares_

_donde murió toda mi familia_


	5. Something Happens

—Estoy llamando a Derek—. Stiles dice, y ya se saca el teléfono del bolsillo, mientras que Scott mueve la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad, pero no le importa demasiado.

Hombre, está bien, ¿qué demonios hacen ahora?

Derek responde en el primer tono.

—¿Qué? —Stiles oye el gruñido en su voz, como si estuviera molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

—Solo para que sepas que nuestro pequeño amigo lagarto está en el colegio. Como, en este momento—. Se vuelve hacia las taquillas para hablar, manteniendo su voz lo más silenciosa posible. Jackson pasa junto a ellos, con un pequeño asentimiento a Scott, que parece perdido en el momento.

Y Stiles se da cuenta de que también estaría perdido si no tuviera una red de apoyo, alguien a quien llamar cuando sucede algo como esto, un líder.

Un alfa.

También se da cuenta de que, sin él y sin Allison, casi todo el sentimiento de fantasía de que Scott era un Alfa se ha ido, es un Omega.

Mierda.

—¡Maldición!— Derek le maldice a su oído, y Stiles puede escucharlo respirando con dificultad, —Esto es lo que vais a hacer, seguiréis con su día como si no supierais nada de nada. No contesteis si él los provoca, traten de vigilarlo, para ver si pierde el control, pero no lo interroguen. Ahora tenemos nuestros propios problemas, el Kanima no es nuestra principal prioridad. —Su voz es tensa, y Stiles jura que nunca escuchó a Derek hablar tanto en una sola frase.

—¿Cuál es nuestra prioridad?—, Pregunta, viendo a Jackson desaparecer en su clases, y mira a Boyd, que tiene esa misma clase con él, y Boyd asiente, siguiendo a Jackson.

—Peter—. Derek dice, —espérame al final de tus clases, estaré en la escuela—. Cuelga, y Stiles se vuelve hacia Erica e Isaac.

—Se supone que debemos vigilar cualquier ataque, pero no interferir. Él estará aquí cuando terminen las clases. —Él dice sucintamente, y ambos simplemente asienten, aceptando su palabra.

¿Qué, es el segundo al mando o algo? Él no esperaba esta aceptación.

—¿Qué diablos, Stiles?— Scott sisea, —¡Necesitamos hacer algo! ¿Por qué estás escuchando a Derek?

—¿Por qué escuchaste a Gerard, Scott?—, Responde dándole la espalda a Scott y yendo a clase, seguido de Isaac, con quien tiene esa clase.

Se pierde la mirada conmocionada y arrepentida en la cara de Scott, pero Erica no lo hace.

—Traidor—. Ella dice con una sonrisa cruel, y ella también lo deja.

Jackson, sorprendentemente, no hace nada durante todo el día. Él sigue con su imagen, la de un completo idiota, se ve sorprendido cuando alguien habla sobre el ataque en la comisaría del viernes, diciendo que siempre pensó que Matt era un bicho raro de todos modos, diciendo que no sabe dónde está Lydia cuando alguien pregunta - es como si él ni siquiera supiera lo que había hecho.

A Stiles se le ocurre que es muy posible que no lo haga.

Allison no está en la escuela ese día, y con una pequeña punzada en el corazón, Stiles se sienta con Erica, Boyd e Isaac para almorzar. Scott parece indeciso durante unos minutos, y termina sentado en su mesa, pero los otros tres siguen interrumpiendo todo lo que quiere decirle a Stiles.

Y Stiles está teniendo una gran crisis de vida en este momento, no puede lidiar con todas las cosas que simplemente se niega a reconocer, pero es bueno para captar pistas incluso cuando no tiene la intención de hacerlo, y las cosas comienzan a ponerse al día. se juntan en su cabeza como pensamientos a medio formar que siguen modelando conclusiones que nunca pensó conscientemente, pero de todos modos están ahí.

Scott se frustra a la mitad del almuerzo y se va cuando Erica le dice que casi está descontrolándose en medio del comedor. Su protección, de los tres, eso es lo que sigue apareciendo en los pensamientos de Stiles.

—Esto tiene algo que ver con la relación de pareja, ¿no es así? —De repente, pregunta, en voz muy baja, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Scott y Jackson no estén presentes para escuchar su conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Isaac dice: —No queremos aparearnos contigo, Stiles, ugh, eso es asqueroso—. El niño continúa, pero Stiles ya está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No así, idiota, quiero decir vosotros tres. Han salido juntos, seguro, pero ¿así? ¿La forma en que seguís protegiéndome? Entiendo que estas son las órdenes de Derek, pero esta interferencia con Scott, y la aceptación de mí en vuestra manada, esas no son órdenes de Derek, es como si me aceptarais más fácilmente de lo que hubiera creído posible. No me quieres. O al menos no lo hiciste. —Termina y los otros tres lo miran fijamente en diferentes estados de contemplación,— Y tampoco es unilateral: Lydia no está en la escuela, ¿pero sinceramente? Estoy más preocupado por lo que Derek está haciendo que por que no esté aquí. ¡Y he estado enamorando de esa chica desde que descubrí lo que era un enamoramiento!

—¿Qué estás diciendo?— Pregunta Isaac, su molestia por no entender se muestra en su tono.

—Que esta cosa de ser compañeros es mucho más compleja de lo que pensaba. La forma en que habló de eso... Como si fuera, ya sabes, una designación. Como Alfa, y Beta, y Omega. No era un problema antes, porque yo no era uno de vosotros, pero ahora, que soy su manada, está aquí. Realmente confío en vosotros tres y Derek más que en Scott, y ese idiota ha sido mi mejor amigo durante años. Me preocupo más por ti que por Lydia, y pensé que estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi. Ni siquiera les gustó, y sé que puedo ser tan molesto como el infierno, y sin embargo, aquí estáis.

Los otros tres siguen mirándolo, y Stiles comienza a inquietarse, porque no es fácil quedarse quieto, y es aún más difícil cuando tres hombres lobo siguen mirándote como si fueras un rompecabezas que quieren armar.

—Deberías simplemente preguntarle a Derek.— Erica comienza, y luego parece reunir su coraje para continuar, —Pero la cosa es que, Stiles, nunca me disgustaste. Cuando dije que estaba enamorada de ti, lo dije en serio. Ahora se ha ido, claro, pero eres divertido, inteligente y adorable, y eres amable con la gente que te gusta, y te preocupas tanto por tu padre y ese idiota de Scott. Realmente me gustaste, incluso cuando no sabías quién era. No te subestimes —dijo Erica, levantándose con una sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿por qué tengo que preguntarle? ¿No queréis saber de esto también? —Él le pregunta y oye a Boyd riéndose entre dientes, mientras Isaac esconde una sonrisa detrás de su lata de refresco.

—No, realmente no. No me importa que me gustes ahora. —Boyd se encoge de hombros y se levanta también, y los otros dos chicos lo siguen a la clase.

Hay entrenamiento de Lacrosse después de las clases, y Stiles se prepara entre Isaac y Boyd, evitando a Scott como la peste, simplemente porque no sabe qué hacer con toda su situación. Está enojado con él, y sin embargo, quiere ayudarlo.

Él simplemente no está dispuesto a traicionar a su manada para hacerlo.

Jackson es un completo idiota, pero hay una asombrosa falta de reptiles homicidas, por lo que Stiles comienza a pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado al chico ahora que Matt se ha ido. ¿Tiene un nuevo maestro, o está volando solo, o se ha ido su personalidad escamosa?

Llegan al campo, y Stiles se sienta en el banquillo. Erica está en las gradas, mirando en el entrenamiento, y poco después de que ella se haya instalado, Stiles ve a Derek apoyado en una de las gradas. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia su Alfa y recibe un gesto de asentimiento.

Le sonríe a Derek, quien solo niega con la cabeza, y se concentra en lo que el entrenador está diciendo, no es que el hombre tenga sentido, pero, bueno.

Lo llaman al campo, aunque solo sea para tener a alguien a quien los demás puedan vencer y sentirse mejor consigo mismos, y comienza a pensarlo bien, eso es todo. Este es él teniendo la oportunidad de poder jugar, finalmente. Boyd entró en el equipo después de su último juego, e Isaac está jugando, y Scott es co-capitán, y Jackson, que era un gran jugador incluso antes de su condición de piel muy grave, lo está esperando, y cuando es hora de que él pueda jugar...

...Él se contiene.

Conscientemente, él sabe que realmente no tiene que hacerlo. Él puede darlo todo y ser excelente, ser un gran jugador, un jugador estrella, ser el mejor, o uno de los mejores. ¿Pero cómo se vería eso? No puede seguir pensando en su bienestar personal si realmente va a ser parte de esta manada y salir de él con vida, y, sobre todo, quedarse con su manada.

Él juega con los grandes, y luego Gerard, que es el Director de esta escuela, Dios solo sabe cómo lo logró, verá que le está sucediendo, algo más que simplemente ser el amigo de Scott, y eso es todo, él es en línea, y con él, todo su manada.

Absolutamente lo mata adentro, viendo la pelota, sabiendo que puede atraparla, puede lanzarla, puede anotar con ella, puede hacer de este juego su perra, y él no lo hace.

Porque hay cosas mucho más importantes que el Lacrosse, su seguridad y la de sus amigos, incluso la de Scott, es más importante que esto.

La seguridad de su padre es más importante que esto.

Cuando el entrenamiento termina, no puede evitar tirar su stick sobre la hierba con un poco más de fuerza de la que pensaba que tendría, haciendo mella en él. Ninguno de los otros jugadores parece estar prestándole atención, e Isaac y Boyd ya han ido a las duchas. Erica está aún en las gradas, esperándolo, y él puede ver su cara de simpatía. Derek la mira, y ella le dice a Stiles que salga del campo.

Derek comienza a acercarse a él, pero Scott lo golpea allí.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Por qué jugaste así? —Parece completamente desconcertado, y Stiles se pasa las manos por el pelo, exasperado.

—Porque nuestro maldito director es un cazador de hombres lobo, Scott. ¿Cómo se vería si el supuesto humano consigue sobrepasar a los demás jugadores sobrenaturales de este maldito equipo? No necesito un cazador en mi culo, y no quiero poner en peligro a mi padre ni a mi manada.

Scott todavía está buscando palabras para contestarle, probablemente porque de repente se le ocurre que nunca pensó en no usar todo lo que puede para mejorar su vida sin importarle que los demás quedarían atrapados en el fuego cruzado, cuando Derek los alcanza.

—Pensé en pedirte que hicieras eso, pero no pensé que me escucharías—. Él dice en voz baja, y Stiles lo mira.

—Te escucharía—. Dice torpemente, y Derek lo está mirando de una manera que no puede definir. No está cabreado, no está enojado, no cree que vaya a morir en ningún momento, y ese es casi el rango de expresiones faciales que generalmente muestra alrededor de Stiles. Le confunde a él, —Quiero decir, si tienes sentido. No te escucharía si fueras un completo idiota o...

—Stiles—. Derek gruñe, y levanta ambas manos, rindiéndose, pero sonriendo un poco. Derek parece exasperado, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco divertido, y no está a punto de matarlo, así que está bien.

—Mira, tenemos que hablar—. Scott dice, y Stiles vuelve su atención hacia él.

Cuando se enfrenta a Scott, la mano de Derek cae sobre su hombro izquierdo. No aprieta, no le duele, está allí. Como si le estuviera mostrando a Scott que Stiles ya no... le pertenece más.

—Lo sé—. Él responde.

Se miran el uno al otro, hasta que Derek se impacienta.

—Solo ve a su casa esta noche, pero luego. Ahora tenemos cosas para discutir. —Él gruñe, y la presión sobre el hombro de Stiles aparece, guiándolo hacia las duchas.

Él va sin protestas.

Se ducha y se encuentra con Derek en el estacionamiento. Erica y los demás se han ido, y se sube a su jeep, siguiendo a Derek a su guarida. No hay otra palabra para llamar a ese lugar.

Al llegar allí, encuentra a Derek paseando por el ancho de la habitación. Deja caer su mochila en el asiento del autobús y se sienta a su lado, mirando a su Alfa.

—Ha estado en tu casa—. Derek finalmente dice, sin dejar de moverse, —podía olerlo alrededor de él. No entró, y creo que estarás a salvo mientras no estés solo; puede estar loco, pero sabe que ahora es más débil que ninguno de nosotros.

Stiles mira hacia abajo, y no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere.

Mierda. Su papá. Ese espeluznante tipo alrededor de su casa, solo... solo una mierda.

Está hiperventilando pronto, y él lo sabe. Es como los ataques de pánico que tenía cuando su madre no estaba. Él trata de controlar su respiración pero es difícil, porque su padre podría lastimarse, y eso ... arrastrarlo podría atraparlo, y solo ...

Siente una mano sobre su rodilla y levanta la vista para ver a Derek agachado frente a él.

—Él no te alcanzará—. Él dice con firmeza, con la barbilla apoyada y sus ojos feroces, la frase sonando como una promesa, ya que suena como una amenaza.

—¿Qué pasa con mi papá? —Pregunta cansado, arrojándose contra el asiento, sus manos volviendo a su cabello.

La mano en su rodilla no se mueve. Los ojos verdes de Derek nunca dejan los suyos.

De repente, tiene problemas para respirar por una razón completamente diferente.

—Creo que deberías considerar contárselo—. Stiles mira a Derek con la boca abierta. ¿Que demonios? —Nuestra mejor oportunidad para conseguir aliados aquí serían los Argents, pero obviamente no podemos hacer eso. No podemos cazar a un pícaro cuando están buscando excusas para matarnos a todos. Tu padre es el sheriff, puede ayudar más que nadie, y estaría... más seguro si lo supiera. Estarías más seguro si lo supiera. —Stiles parece listo para protestar, y Derek levanta una mano, deteniéndolo, pero no la mano sobre su rodilla, que todavía está allí. —Solo piensa en ello.

Él asiente con la cabeza y engulle con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo otra vez, hacia la mano sobre su rodilla.

—Derek, ¿qué significa ser una pareja?— Levanta la vista, y Derek se aleja de él como si lo estuvieran quemando, —Es solo que todo este lío comenzó por eso, y puedo ver el comportamiento de los demás a mi alrededor, eso no es un comportamiento normal. Fue demasiado fácil para ellos aceptarme. Solo pensé que tenía algo que ver con lo que dijo Peter. —Atrapa la mirada de Derek e intenta obligarse a no mirar hacia otro lado— ¿Lo hace?

Derek camina unos momentos más, luciendo enjaulado. Se pasa las manos por el pelo un par de veces, finalmente maldice y se detiene, mirando a Stiles.

—Primero, debes saber que esto no debería suceder, ¿de acuerdo? Peter... arruinó todo esto. Esto no debería suceder.

Lo hace sonar como una disculpa, y Stiles está aún más intrigado.

—Está bien—. Él responde cuando Derek sigue mirándolo sin continuar.

—Los compañeros son... raros. No porque no existan, sino porque la mayoría de ellos no son hombres lobo, para empezar. Huelen diferente, incluso para los Betas y los Omegas, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que huelen para un Alfa. Cuando me convertí en Alfa, fuiste lo primero que pude oler en ese claro —Deja de hablar, y Stiles no puede evitar preguntar.

—¿A qué huelo? —Está intrigado y sinceramente curioso.

Derek guarda silencio, y Stiles cree que no responderá, pero luego respira hondo y se tira al lado de Stiles en el asiento del autobús, mirando al techo.

—Hueles como el hogar—. Deja de hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez Stiles lo deja. Él tiene la sensación de que esto es más para Derek de lo que tiene derecho a preguntar: —Los compañeros son casi como una especie de lobo por derecho propio. No eres un beta, nunca serás un Omega, y nunca podrás convertirte en un Alfa. Solo te conviertes en compañero, porque tienes... Tienes una forma diferente de tratar las cosas. Sabía de tu potencial cuando vi cómo manejaste a Scott; lo entrenaste mejor de lo que podía esperar, y por entonces eras humano. Un compañero es una gran adición a una manada. Le da poder al Alfa, equilibrio, más de lo que los Betas puede hacer. Pero es mucho más que eso, es algo para ser apreciado, para ser perseguido. Cualquier Alfa querría tener un compañero. —Su voz es melancólica, y Stiles mira su perfil, su mandíbula firme,sus manos en puños a los lados, sus ojos fijos en el techo.

—Y sin embargo, no trataste de convertirme, o convencerme de me convirtiera—. Él comenta, y Derek lo mira, antes de volver a mirar el techo.

—Mi padre... —Hace una pausa, como si las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca, —Mi padre era el compañero de mi madre. Ella ya estaba casada con él cuando se convirtió en Alfa. Estuvo de acuerdo en ser convertido porque la amaba.

Stiles no sabe qué decir a eso. Pero sobre todo, puede ver todas las cosas que Derek no está diciendo, como el hecho de que los compañeros se supone que son una pareja. Y también que ser el compañero de alguien probablemente implica amar a esa persona. Y puede ver, tan claro como el día, que Derek no cree que nadie lo vuelva a amar jamás.

Le rompe un poco el corazón solo de pensar en eso. Sobre lo que es la vida para Derek, sobre la forma en que ha estado manejando las cosas.

—Nunca se suponía que fueras un Alfa, ¿o sí?— Susurra, y Derek se da vuelta para mirarlo con dureza, pero Stiles no tiene miedo, no como si fuera antes.

Este hombre está a punto de hacer que su misión de vida sea protegerlo. No va a degradar eso dejando que Derek piense que le tiene miedo.

Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, y Derek parece encontrar lo que sea que esté buscando en Stiles, porque suspira y mira al techo otra vez.

—Se suponía que Laura siempre lo fuera. Pero nunca... Nuestra madre, nuestro Alfa, todavía era joven. Laura no recibió todo el entrenamiento que necesitaba —. Lo dice en voz baja, como si no quisiera faltarle el respeto a su hermana.

—Y no recibiste ningún entrenamiento en absoluto—. Stiles dice, sintiéndose aún más culpable por la forma en que comentó antes las habilidades de Derek con los lobos.

—Nunca pensé que lo necesitaría.

Caen en silencio otra vez, y Stiles se pierde en su pequeño mundo, considerando todo lo que Derek le contó hasta ahora. Está tan distraído que se sobresalta un poco cuando Derek habla de nuevo.

—Cuando Peter te mordió, por medio segundo pensé en dejarte morir. Nunca mostraste ninguna inclinación a querer convertirte, y lo que te está esperando como compañero no e... Estaba seguro de que no sería lo que querías para tu vida .

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta, confundido de nuevo.

Bien podría ser su estado permanente en estos días.

—Te convertí, Stiles. Un Alfa se convirtió en un compañero potencial. Mi lobo, te ve como suyo. Tuve que usar cada autocontrol para no reclamarte cuando te sometiste a mí. Todavía quiero hacerlo ahora. Estás aquí, y ya está manejando la manda. Pasaste tiempo con ellos, y puedo sentir que están más cómodos. Cuando llegue la luna llena, serán más fáciles de manejar, incluso podrían controlarse completamente, porque eso es lo que hace la presencia de un compañero: equilibra las cosas. Un Alfa es un luchador. Mantenemos la manada a salvo. Un compañero los mantiene en control, ve más que amenazas y peleas un compañero ve nuestras vidas, nuestra felicidad. Es instinto, es la forma en que siempre cuidas la dieta de tu padre, y te preocupas más por Scott que por ti mismo, e incluso con esa chica que crees que te gusta, es porque en el fondo, siempre supiste que ella necesitaba algo que ella no tenía. —Él mira a Stiles otra vez, serio y solemne,— Tú haces las cosas mejor.

No, no lo creo, es lo que Stiles piensa, pero no lo dirá en voz alta. No le dirá a Derek cómo se siente realmente culpable por la muerte de su madre, y que su padre esté perdiendo su trabajo, y todos los problemas que tuvo que atravesar en su vida para darle a Stiles un mejor hogar. Stiles sabe que tiene problemas para esperar que suceda, y le acaba de hacer eso a Derek también. Ahora que el hombre tiene un compañero, y él no quiere uno, eso está claro.

¿Qué significa ser el compañero de alguien?

—¿Qué significa eso, de todos modos? ¿Qué quieres saltar a mis huesos o algo así? —, Pregunta bromeando, pero cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek, realmente se sobresalta, porque el hombre no está mirando al techo, está mirando a Stiles, y está más cerca, más cerca , de lo que estaba antes.

Derek se ríe secamente y sigue moviéndose hacia adelante, con uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, y su mano aterriza al lado de la cabeza de Stiles en el banco, la otra apoyada en el asiento entre ellos, junto a la cadera de Stiles. Se está acercando a Stiles, que trata incluso de exhalar, porque está completamente fuera de su alcance aquí.

—De una manera muy cruda, sí, así es—. Derek sonríe y Stiles lo vio cuando coqueteó con el policía para que él y Scott pudieran llegar a la oficina de su padre en la comisaría, pero esa era solo una sombra de lo qué es esta sonrisa.

Es impresionante.

Y, al parecer, Stiles está en los hombres ahora, y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿Qué?— Se ahoga, su voz quebrada, y él maldice su comportamiento muy poco halagador, pero Derek se inclina, solo un aliento de él, y sus ojos están completamente rojos.

—Eres mío —Derek gruñe, en realidad gruñe, su voz ni siquiera es humana, es que el tono extrañamente agudo que tiene cuando cambia, pero ahora no lo está, está siendo Derek, sólo sus ojos están cambiando, y él se inclina, y la mano que estaba en el respaldo del asiento se agarra repentinamente a su cuello, y la otra mano ya no está por su cadera, está en su cadera, y la respiración es difícil, y Derek se inclina un poco más , y Stiles no tiene espacio para huir, y él no quiere huir, y luego Derek está devorando su boca.

No es un beso, es una muestra de necesidad y dominio. Es como Derek agarra su cuello para enderezar su aliento, y la mano en su cadera acaricia su piel y se cuela por debajo de la camiseta. Los labios de Derek son exigentes y calientes contra los suyos. Es como si Derek siguiera tirando de él una y otra vez, hasta que no puede pensar correctamente, y sus manos se deslizan por sí solos, corriendo por el cabello de Derek, agarrándolo e intentando acercarlo.

Es la forma en que Derek gruñe cuando Stiles separa sus labios, invadiéndola con su lengua; es la forma en que Derek retrocede y le gruñe cuando trata de dominar el beso, y siente el impulso de someterse nuevamente, y Derek lame su cuello, sosteniéndolo en su lugar con una fuerza que dejará moretones, pero no le importa. Y luego la boca de Derek está en la suya otra vez, y finalmente lo está devolviendo el beso correctamente, haciendo ruidos que nunca pensó que haría bajo un hombre.

Sigue esperando que Derek se separe y le diga que lo siente, o que lo tire y le diga que se vaya, pero eso no es lo que sucede.

El beso se ralentiza, y Derek se aleja con un mordisco en el labio inferior, mirando fijamente a los suyos; y Stiles intenta recuperar su respiración y su orientación, porque eso fue increíblemente increíble.

—Eres mío—. Derek dice nuevamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, todavía sosteniéndolo por el cuello y la cadera, y Stiles solo puede asentir con la cabeza en blanco.

Él es de Derek.

—No esperaba eso—. Él dice sin aliento, y quiere maldecir su voz, porque, vamos, ¿dónde está su hombría?

Derek tararea, y sumerge su cabeza de nuevo, mordisqueando ligeramente su cuello - sobre donde Peter lo mordió - pero él no rompe la piel.

—No puedo luchar contra eso. Yo no quiero. Pero no te marcaré, no hasta que estés listo.

Derek lo mira fijamente hasta que asiente; aceptando algo que él no entiende, se aleja, y Stiles respira profundamente.

De acuerdo, honestamente está en un lugar donde ya no sabe qué hacer o pensar.

Un zumbido en sus pantalones lo sobresalta, y él hace un ruido estrangulado, y jura que la boca de Derek se contrae casi en una sonrisa.

Su padre lo envía mensajes de texto, pregunta dónde está.

—Tengo que irme a casa—. Se las arregla para decir, y Derek se levanta, tirando de él con una mano, pero lo mantiene cerca.

—Deberías decírselo a tu padre—. Él dice, y Stiles lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Sobre esto?!

Esta vez, Derek realmente se ríe.

—Acerca de tu cambio.

—Lo haré... Lo pensaré—. Él responde, y Derek asiente, en serio otra vez.

No hablan cuando Derek lo lleva a su jeep, y luego se sube a su propio coche, lo sigue hasta que está en casa, y la puerta se cierra detrás de él.

Se siente como si estuviera a salvo, sabiendo que Derek está cerca.

Esa sensación de que realmente puede hacer esto se hace cada vez más fuerte.

 _donde murió toda mi familia_   

 _donde murió toda mi familia_   

_donde murió toda mi familia_


	6. Something Becomes Clear

Cuando llega a casa, está oscureciendo, y sabe que su padre está realmente enojado cuando realmente está completamente preocupado por él. Hoy tenía el turno de día, y llegar a casa y no encontrar a Stiles tiene que estar entre sus diez cosas más odiadas.

Stiles se siente culpable solo con mirarlo.

—¿Dónde estabas? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no me llamaste para avisarme de que llegarías tarde? —Su voz suena enojada y preocupada, y el corazón de Stiles se rompe un poco, ¿así es como van a ser las cosas ahora? Él tiene que encontrar excusas todo el tiempo, y hacer cosas con el paquete generalmente implica salir por la noche, y su padre no necesita el estrés.

Pero, ¿qué es lo peor? ¿Tenerle preocupado y tener que mentirle, o decirle la verdad y arriesgarse a darle un ataque al corazón?

Decisiones, decisiones.

—Papá lo siento. Lo siento... perdí la noción del tiempo.

Su padre no responde, pero se acerca a Stiles y lo abraza. Ese tipo de abrazo que hace que Stiles sienta que todo estará bien. El tipo de abrazo que puede mejorar cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte de su madre se hizo más soportable porque su padre estaba allí para abrazarlo así.

Él no quiere mentirle y tiene el permiso de Derek.

Oh, Dios, él va a hacerlo, se lo va a decir.

—Solo... no vuelvas a hacer eso, hijo. ¿Ahora no. Vale? Demasiado cerca de perderte muchas veces.

Stiles asiente y deja ir a su padre, y luego respira profundamente.

—Papá, tengo que decirte algo.

Su padre está a punto de responder cuando alguien llama a la puerta, y Scott realmente la abre sin esperar.

—Oye, ¿podemos hablar ahora?, —Pregunta, luciendo incómodo y culpable.

Stiles suspira, y él y su padre intercambian una mirada. Su padre sonríe un poco.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asiente y le hace un gesto a Scott para que lo siga, van a su habitación, y él cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Scott se arrastra por la habitación, inseguro de sí mismo, y Stiles se arroja en su cama, esperando. Él sabe que no matará a Scott porque empiece la conversación, y es algo así como matarlo para callarse, porque ese no es su estado natural, pero va a sacar un poco de venganza aquí.

—Lo siento.— Scott dice finalmente, mirándolo con esa mirada de perrito pateado, pero Stiles ahora es un hombre lobo frío y resopla.

—Tio, decir lo siento ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo. De hecho, está tan lejos de cubrirlo que ni siquiera tiene sentido. Ni siquiera es una advertencia. Tal vez un pedazo.

Scott mira hacia abajo y se sienta en la silla junto al ordenador.

—¿Cómo te enteraste, de todos modos? Sobre Gerard, quiero decir.

—Te escuché —Simplemente dice, y Scott parece aún más culpable, como si tratara de convencer a Stiles de que no los estaba traicionando.

—Realmente lo siento, Stiles, pero él amenazó a mi madre.

Stiles en realidad mira a Scott, y ve lo preocupado y tenso que está.

—¿Gerard Argent?

—Sí. Me apuñaló fuera del hospital y siguió diciendo que mi madre no sanaría y que tenía que ayudarlo.

—¿Y fuiste y aceptaste, y buscaste a Derek, para pasarle información a Gerard?— Cuando Scott solo asiente, Stiles se levanta de la cama, levantando las manos en el aire, —¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía, idiota? Gerard es un humano, ¡puede ser acusado!

—¡Porque nadie me creería! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir, me amenaza porque soy un hombre lobo? —Protesta, y Stiles se da vuelta y mira con una mirada incrédula.

—¿Qué demonios, Scott? Solo tienes que decir que ha amenazado a tu madre porque quiere que dejes de ver a su nieta, estúpido... ¡ARGH! —Stiles comienza a caminar de nuevo,— No es un secreto que no te quieren con Allison. Una familia como esa debe tener antecedentes policiales.

Scott mira hacia abajo y murmura algo que, si Stiles no fuera un hombre lobo, no habría sido capaz de responder, pero ahora lo hace.

—Pero Allison me culparía.

Stiles detiene su ritmo de nuevo. ¿Qué va a hacer con este hombre?

—Scott, juegas con la vida de muchas personas. No solo la tuya y la de tu madre, sino la mía, la de mi padre y la de toda la manada. Matt está muerto, y Jackson está suelto, y Lydia no irá a la escuela, ¿y crees que no incriminar a Gerard es mejor que hacer que sea investigado por Allison? ¿Por la chica que estaba tratando de matar a Derek?

—Ella lo culpa, ¿está bien? Su madre no tenía un historial de depresión como la gente dice; ella se suicidó porque iba a convertirse en un hombre lobo. ¡Y Derek fue el que la mordió!

—Sí, para salvarte. Hizo que todo el plan se desperdiciara por ti. Para salvarte. La ceniza estaba por todo el edificio, y él me hizo separarla para salvarte. ¡Y estás aquí, protegiendo, mintiéndole y traicionándolo por la familia que no quiere nada más que matarte por lo que eres ahora! Si ella quiere culpar y matar a alguien, es mejor que comience contigo, porque tú eres la razón por la cual Derek atacó a la madre de Allison. ¿Vas a decirle eso? ¿Que su madre es una asesina, que estaba tratando de matarte? —Gruñe, y sabe que está perdiendo el control, pero no le importa, en este momento está tan enojado con Scott ,— Y eso ni siquiera menciona toda la pregunta de lo estúpido que es para ellos matarla, o que se suicide, sin pensar en Allison. Ella no tenía que ser peligrosa, podría haber sido controlada en luna llena, ¡podría haber vivido! ¿No ves cuán enfermas están esas personas, todas, y estás jodidamente TRABAJANDO CON ELLAS?

La última parte la dice en un rugido, y él está más cerca de cambiar que nunca. Scott lo mira con aire culpable, pero no dice nada.

Él sabe que Stiles tiene razón.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo arruiné todo, y necesito... ayuda. Vamos, Stiles, siempre fuiste mi respaldo, te necesito.

No es la súplica, y no es el tono, y ni siquiera es que ayudar a Scott sería la cosa más estúpida que haya hecho que lo lastima realmente. Ya ha hecho cosas estúpidas por Scott antes, como encadenarlo contra una pared y sentarse allí mientras Scott le cuenta cómo ha besado a Lydia.

No es que eso duela. Es el que siempre fuiste mi respaldo.

Lo que se traduce en que siempre fue el segundo mejor. Siempre es una idea de último momento. Tú eres el único que puede perder su primer juego jugando en primera línea, que tu padre se quede sin trabajo para verte, para resolver los problemas de Scott. Usted es el único que puede dejar de hablar porque Scott necesita estar tranquilo en la casa de Allison, pero tiene que contestar el teléfono diez minutos después e ir a su rescate.

Tú eres el que puede mentir y que te mientan, porque soy un respaldo.

Eres el compinche.

El Segundo mejor.

Nunca esperó ser la primera prioridad de nadie, además de su padre, e incluso entonces lucha con uñas y dientes, tratando de cuidar a su padre tanto como su padre lo cuida. No necesita ser lo más importante en la vida de Scott; sería ridículo, son amigos, no son familia o pareja.

Pero él esperaba que Scott lo viera como un igual. Incluso al mismo nivel. Equilibrio. Y claramente no lo hace, porque está llamando a Stiles su respaldo.

Stiles no puede definir por qué eso le duele tanto ahora; tal vez sea el hecho de que él esperaría eso de cualquiera menos de Scott. Y no puede evitar sentir amargura hacia él, porque desde que apareció Allison, Stiles ha quedado en segundo lugar, y no es su culpa, porque él no era su mejor amigo. Scott le mintió, lo traicionó y lo puso en peligro, y estaba bien, porque eran amigos, y eran iguales, y él podía soportarlo.

Es lo que hace un amigo, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo, con la parte del hombre lobo se ha convertido en una especie de mejores amigos extremos, pero estaba bien.

Solo que ya no lo es, porque no lo son, no son iguales.

Él es respaldo.

Scott ni siquiera lo dijo porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, parpadeando rápido, porque no va a llorar por una amistad perdida como esta.

—Solo... solo vete, ¿de acuerdo?, —Susurra, y Scott se levanta, preocupado esta vez.

—Qué... Stiles, yo...

—Solo vamos. Yo no... Ahora mismo no puedo tratar contigo. Hablaré con Derek y con mi padre, y veré qué podemos averiguar sobre Gerard, pero ahora él no es nuestro principal objetivo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que esto?, —Pregunta Scott, y Stiles se ríe amargamente.

—Honestamente, hombre ¿Qué tal el hecho de que me HAYAN CONVERTIDO? ¿Realmente obtuviste esa parte? Soy un jodido lobo, Scott, y estoy seguro de que no lo pedí, y Derek tuvo que hacerlo para salvar mi vida. —Mira a Scott y puede ver que está realmente conmocionado, —Peter Hale regresó, y casi me mata, y si no fuera por Derek, Erica, Boyd e Isaac, estaría muerto en este momento. Y ese desgracuadi está detrás de mí, y estoy bastante seguro de que no está interesado en matarme. Así que sí, para mí, estar vivo y librarme de Peter es una de las principales prioridades en este momento.

—¿Qué quiere Peter contigo? ¿Y cómo ha vuelto? —Scott parece asombrado, y por eso, al menos, Stiles no puede culparlo.

—No lo sé. E incluso si lo hiciera, no podría decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

Y Stiles tiene que admitir que, aunque siempre aplaude a los buenos, una pequeña parte de él siempre admira a los villanos. Y él solo tiene un poco de placer perverso al decir lo que dice a continuación.

—Porque esto es un negocio de la manada. Y no eres de la manada.

Scott parece como si Stiles lo hubiera golpeado, y Stiles mira hacia abajo. A él no le gusta lastimar a nadie así, pero ya es suficiente. Él ha terminado con esto. Si quieren volverse amigos nuevamente, Scott tendrá que tomar las decisiones correctas.

—Yo… —Scott comienza y Stiles solo levanta la vista. Se miran el uno al otro, y nadie puede pensar qué decir. Las cosas están demasiado crudas para tratarlas en este momento, y no hay suficiente lo siento en el mundo para deshacer lo que se ha hecho.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, y Scott asiente con la cabeza y se marcha.

—Espera. —Él dice, y Scott se detiene, volviéndose hacia él con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos. Stiles reúne su coraje, y saca algo de su bolsillo.

Una llave.

Alarga la mano, le da la llave a Scott, y el otro chico sabe que es la llave que Stiles había hecho: la llave de la casa de Scott. Parece que Scott quiere decir algo, pero Stiles simplemente presiona la llave en su mano y le da la espalda. Finalmente, el otro hombre lobo se va, y escucha a Scott dándole las buenas noches a su padre, y se deja caer en la cama, sintiéndose agotado, horrible y culpable. Le escuecen los ojos y piensa que todo lo que quiere en este momento es dormir. Es demasiado enloquecedor, Peter está detrás de él, Jackson en la escuela, y Scott es un imbécil estúpido, y Derek lo besa , y necesita un descanso.

—Oye, hijo, ¿está todo bien? —Su padre está apoyado contra el marco de su puerta, y él lo mira, suspirando desde su lugar en la cama.

Tal vez debería decir todo de corrillo, como arrancar un curita. Entonces podría lidiar con todo a la vez, lo cual es más o menos lo mismo que no lidiar con nada en absoluto, porque es demasiado y se negará a pensar en ello.

Se sienta y su papá lo toma como una invitación para entrar a su habitación. Stiles acaricia la cama, y su padre esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Necesito decirte algo —Él dice, y su voz es sospechosamente áspera. Sigue parpadeando, respira hondo y piensa que no le servirá de nada si comienza a llorar mientras le dice a su padre que es un hombre lobo, de hecho, podría ayudarlo.

Huh. Tal vez él llore solo un poco después de todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora? Estás haciendo que esto suene terriblemente serio, y te escuché a ti y a Scott gritándose el uno al otro. Nunca has hecho esto antes. —Parece que no quiere hacer la oferta, su padre sabe que tiene que ser algo importante, pero siempre está dispuesto a dar lo que Stiles necesita.

Dios, esto va a ser difícil.

—No. Quiero... decírtelo —Mira a su padre y ve que comienza a sospechar. Es una especie de mirada que solo ha visto en su padre: el tipo de mirada que dice: 'Dios mío, estaré tan enojado, y sin embargo, querré apoyarte'. Stiles mira hacia abajo, y comienza a juguetear con el dobladillo de su camisa. Es ahora o nunca.

Nunca suena bien. ¿Cómo le dice alguien a su padre que ahora es un hombre lobo? Hey, papá, ¿recuerdas que siempre he dicho que los perros eran asquerosos? ¡Bueno, ahora soy uno! Más o menos.

Malo. Malo malo malo.

—¿Stiles? —Su padre indaga mientras está perdido en su pequeño mundo, y vuelve a suspirar.

—Bueno. Puedo hacer esto. —Parece que su padre quiere sonreír ahora, pero se calla. Tranquilo, calmado y estable, como siempre lo ha estado. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho para merecer a un tipo tan increíble como su padre, pero no se está quejando, —Bien, este es el trato. Están sucediendo muchas cosas en Beacon Hills que no conoces, y es una locura, porque eres el maldito Sheriff, y deberías saberlo todo. Deberías ser el Gordon en esta ciudad, y Batman debería confiarte todo, ¿está bien? Pero será difícil de creer, y necesito que me dejes decir todo primero, y luego necesito que sepas que puedo probar todo lo que digo. ¿Vale?

Su padre parece un poco perdido, y Stiles sabe que necesita un minuto para separar los comentarios válidos del bla, bla, bla, que tiene su discurso. Es un talento.

—Todo bien. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Stiles respira profundamente y deja que todo vaya en un zumbido.

—Primero, ahora soy gay. Y estoy más o menos comprometido, hasta donde sé, porque tengo una cierta sospecha de que el chico con el que estoy no es del tipo que comparte.

John parece dividido entre estar enojado o estar divertido.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Stiles, no eres gay —Dice mientras él, honesto a Dios, se da una palmada en la cara.

—Tal vez no, pero estuve fuera con este tipo, es por eso que llegué tarde. Él me recogió en la escuela, salimos y hablamos, y nos besamos, y ahora soy como él, ¿sabes? Una mierda seria —Lo confirma asintiendo con la cabeza, y su padre comienza a mirar como si le creyera.

—¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Es por eso que estás enojado con Scott? —Su padre dice, luciendo como si estuviese complaciendo a Stiles.

—Te diré quién es él en unos minutos, cuando te diga el resto. Y no, eso no es todo, sabes que Scott no tiene ningún problema con este tipo de cosas, en realidad, él ni siquiera lo sabe. Es nuevo. Simplemente ha sucedido. No creo que nadie lo sepa; solo yo, y este tipo, y bueno, tú, porque pensé que ese era el punto más fácil de esta conversación, el que te sería más fácil de creer.

—¿El punto más fácil de creer? Decirme que estás en una relación seria con otro hombre no es la parte más difícil de creer en lo que tienes que decirme —John parece sorprendido y divertido, otra de las expresiones que Stiles solo ha visto en su padre.

Su padre ha tenido que desarrollar un nuevo nivel de expresiones faciales para tratar con él. Así de problemático es Stiles. Las expresiones normales, patentadas y relacionadas con los padres simplemente no cubren toda la gama de problemas que tiene.

—Sí. Pero ten en cuenta que puedo probarlo. Todo.

Su papá asiente.

—De acuerdo, hijo, derrama todo antes de que empiece a pensar que cometiste un crimen.

Stiles se ríe un poco nerviosamente, y su padre lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien, comienzo entonces, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Recuerdas el día que me encontraste en el bosque, cuando te dije que Scott no estaba allí, pero lo hizo, y perdió el inhalador? —Su padre asiente de nuevo,— Bueno, Scott fue mordido por algo. Pensamos que era un lobo salvaje, y eso ya era bastante malo, pero luego comenzó a hacer cosas. Y escuchar cosas, y luego nos metimos en un pequeño problema, y pensamos que Derek tenía la culpa, porque era todo raro y espeluznante y solo encajaba en el modelo de chico malo, solo que no, nunca ha sido el chico malo. Pero esto es para más tarde, la cosa es, que lo que mordió a Scott era un hombre lobo. Y Scott se convirtió en uno.

—Stiles —John dice en un tono exasperado, como si estuviera enojado por que le dijeran que las cosas serias contadas y luego se vio envuelto en una broma.

—¡Te dije que puedo probarlo! Solo... Solo espera, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por favor, papá? No estoy teniendo un episodio psicótico, ¡lo juro!

John Stilinski realmente parece que no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, pero está empezando a pensar que es una buena explicación.

—Por favor, solo escucha, ¿vale? Puedo probarlo. —Él dice otra vez, y su padre suspira, pero asiente. —Bien. De todos modos, las cosas se pusieron tensas y complicadas, especialmente por los Argents y Derek, pero estábamos lidiando con eso. Estaba lidiando con eso. De hecho, pensamos que el malo había muerto y se había ido, pero regresó. Y esa es la parte que realmente me tiene diciendo toda esta mierda, porque el tipo malo regresó, y él me siguió y casi me mata, ¿y bueno, Derek? Derek Hale es una especie de Alfa de esta... ¿manada? Y él me cambió y entonces pude sanar. Eso es lo que pasó el viernes por la noche. No estuve con Isaac, estuve en casa de Derek. Soy un hombre lobo, y todo esto es solo... hay mucho más que tengo que decirte, y también sé exactamente quién, en realidad, qué, mató a todos esos hombres en la comisaría, pero tengo que convencerte de esto primero, porque creo que no me vas a creer cuando te digo que era un lagarto gigante controlado por Matt si no crees que ahora soy un hombre lobo.

Se miran el uno al otro, y John mira hacia abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego levantando la vista, mirando completamente enojado con Stiles.

—Si crees que esto es gracioso o esta es una broma rara que estás tirando, lo juro por Dios, Stiles… —Pero no puede terminar eso, porque Stiles está sacando una navaja de su cajón, y mientras su padre está hablando, corta a través de su mano. —¿Qué estás HACIENDO? —Grita su padre, tomando su mano con la suya, haciéndole soltar el cuchillo, y ambos miran su palma.

Y John deja de intentar que Stiles se levante, porque el corte se está cerrando, tan fácil y simplemente como si alguien estuviera jalando una cremallera invisible dentro de su mano. El corte se cierra en cuestión de segundos, no es un corte profundo, y todo lo que queda de él es la sangre que salió.

John levanta los ojos y mira boquiabierto a Stiles, los ojos de su hijo tienen un misterioso color grisáceo, el color de la ceniza que todavía está caliente por el fuego que lo ha dejado atrás.

—Te dije que podía probarlo, —dice en voz baja, su voz más profunda.

—Dios mío. —John susurra, y Stiles respira profundamente, calmando a su lobo. No es fácil, pero este es su padre, y no lo lastimará. Nunca.

Mientras John sigue mirando a su hijo, ve que los ojos de Stiles vuelven a la normalidad, y se queda boquiabierto, sintiéndose como si el mundo entero se moviera bajo sus pies.

—Es por eso que ningún asesinato tiene sentido. Es por eso que siempre falta mucho para que los casos parezcan convincentes, y es por eso que Scott y tú están SIEMPRE EN EL MEDIO DE ESO. Por Dios, Stiles, ¿qué estabas PENSANDO jugando con... con HOMBRES LOBO?

Bueno. En los diversos escenarios que Stiles ha imaginado acerca de cómo sería que su padre estuviera preocupado por su talento para meterse en problemas y no que fuera uno de ellos.

—¿Lo siento? En mi defensa, ni siquiera pedí que me convirtieran; y tuve que aguantar a Scott como co-capitán, y que besara a Lydia, y ser su compinche, y lo tomé con calma. No hubiera sido cambiado, si tuviera algo que decir en eso, pero, al parecer, huelo demasiado bien para mi propio bien —Termina con una sonrisa descarada, y John niega con la cabeza, mirando a Stiles, claramente sin saber lo que debería hacer.

—Necesito que... me digas qué significa esto... Y, esas cosas en la comisaría de policía? El chico Matt. ¿Qué era él? ¿Y qué mató a esos oficiales? Dioses, Stiles, ¿era eso un lobo? Yo no... ni siquiera sé qué preguntarte —Termina, y Stiles le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Si fuera tú, lo tomaría con calma, papá. Ni siquiera pienses en racionalizar estas cosas, porque no valen la pena —John suelta una carcajada y Stiles mira hacia abajo, sonriendo amargamente.

—Realmente lo siento, papá. Por todo. Yo solo... desearía poder evitar los problemas a veces, ¿sabes? Tú no... No te mereces esta mierda. —Él está mirando hacia abajo, y las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer, vuelven. Parpadea con fuerza, una, dos veces, y su garganta se está cerrando. Él no puede tragar apropiadamente.

Su padre está callado, y Stiles no puede obligarse a mirarlo y tal vez verlo aceptar que sí, que es demasiado problema. Es demasiado para tratar con ello. Siempre se está metiendo en situaciones en las que su padre es el que tiene que ir a su rescate, y no es fácil estar con él. Su TDAH, sus cambios de humor, y su condición de hombre lobo, y su existencia más o menos.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas, hijo?, —Pregunta John, y Stiles se arriesga a echar un vistazo a la expresión de su padre, mirándolo con la cabeza aún inclinada, los ojos entrecerrados por las lágrimas que está tratando de no dejar caer.

Se encoge de hombros y mira hacia abajo otra vez, porque su papá está haciendo lo que no se puede decir, lo que estoy pensando, y eso nunca es bueno.

Stiles siente la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, y suelta un pequeño sollozo, porque no puede sostenerlo, no es un sollozo, es un silbido de aire que no puede contener y eso hace que su hombro tiemble poco. El llanto es para las niñas, ahora es un hombre lobo duro, ha dejado de llorar.

—Stiles, mírame —Cuando él se niega a levantar la cabeza, su padre se acerca y le rodea con sus brazos y tira de él, —Mírame, hijo.

Deja que sus ojos finalmente se encuentren con los de su padre, y no hay nada allí excepto amor y aceptación, y un poco de dolor.

—No importa cuántos problemas tengas, nunca va a ser suficiente problema para que me arrepienta de tenerte, o para hacer que no te ame más y más cada día que pasa. Eres todo para mí, hijo. Y si este Hale te cambió porque la otra opción era que te estuvieras muriendo, entonces nos ocuparemos de esto, ya que hemos tratado con todo lo demás que ha llegado a nuestras vidas. —Mira a Stiles seriamente, y el niño puede sentir algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su padre le sonríe tristemente, —A veces siento que no hice un buen trabajo desde lo de tu madre...— Su voz deja de funcionar, y él traga saliva antes de continuar, —Después de que ella falleciera. Siempre me estás cuidando, y hago todo lo posible por ti, pero a veces siento que piensas que preferiría que no estuvieras aquí, y, Stiles, eso es lo único que nunca haría, hijo. Eres todo para mi.

Stiles repentinamente no puede soportarlo más, y se arroja a su padre, que lo tiene con todo lo que tiene, y él suelta todas las lágrimas. Su padre se frota la espalda y sabe que el hombre también está llorando. Nunca solían dejar que el otro los viera llorar, en esos primeros días en que su madre había fallecido, pero un día lloraba solo, y su padre se acercaba a él, y él no decía nada, simplemente se sentaba junto a él. lado, y dejaba que llorara - y llorar con él. Y eso pareció hacer las cosas un poco menos malas.

Esto era todo de nuevo. Stiles ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente tan mal por todo esto, porque racionalmente, él sabe que no es su culpa -no ha sido mordido, de todos modos- pero se siente como si estuviera decepcionando a su padre otra vez, y ahora el el hombre tiene que lidiar con esto también.

Solo quería una vez, solo una vez, no tener que cargar más y más con su padre porque es un imán para los problemas, pero le reconforta saber que su padre no miente.

—Lo siento. —Susurra, y su padre no responde, solo lo abraza.

Las cosas se calman por unos momentos, y Stiles al menos intenta recuperarse. Finalmente se aleja del abrazo de su padre, y el hombre solo lo mira como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si Stiles tendrá un colapso mental o algo así.

—Bueno, ahora tienes el perro que siempre quisiste y nunca te deje tener —Él dice, y su padre resopla un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza. Está a punto de decir algo cuando Stiles levanta una mano y olfatea el aire. Su padre parece confundido por esto, pero se calla.

Stiles va lentamente a la ventana y olfatea de nuevo.

—Mierda. —Él dice, y John parece preocupado.

Stiles se aleja de la ventana, la bloquea, y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, marca rápidamente y tira de su padre de la mano detrás de él, baja las escaleras, a la cocina.

—Stiles, ¿qué es?, —Pregunta John.

—Solo... ¡Mierda, Derek! —Grita cuando la persona al otro lado de la llamada responde: —Él está aquí —Él dice, y su voz está llena de miedo.

—Estoy de camino. —Derek responde y la línea se apaga.

—¡Stiles!, —Dice su padre, pero se produce un golpe en una de las ventanas. Escuchan el vidrio romperse y un gruñido largo y prolongado.

Hay rasguños en el techo, y Stiles y John saben que hay algo arriba.

El Sheriff saca su arma de su soporte, y Stiles en realidad trata de empujar a su padre detrás de él, y tienen media pelea sobre quién va a estar frente a quién.

El rasguño empeora y llega a las escaleras.

—Vamos, Derek —dice Stiles, y prácticamente puede sentir a su padre mirándolo.

Pero entonces su atención se aleja de la aparentemente confianza de Stiles en el asesino acusado, porque hay un maldito medio lobo está bajando las escaleras. Él arrastra sus uñas sobre las paredes, sacando el sonido, su forma oscura cada vez más clara. Los ojos son lo primero que pueden ver, un brillo azulado, intenso y normal, como si no pudiera decidir qué ser realmente.

—Ah, mi pequeño cachorro. ¿Te escondes detrás de papá, cariño? —Su voz es áspera y burlona, y Stiles se congela por completo.

Este no es un hombre lobo loco, furioso y asesino. Este es un consciente Peter Hale, que no está aquí para matarlo, sino para hacer algo mucho, mucho peor que eso.

—¿Qué quieres, Peter?, —Dice, retrocediendo unos pasos, y su voz no es ni la mitad de firme que le gustaría, pero la atención de Peter no está en él, está en su padre y la pistola que tiene apuntada a él.

—¿Qué tal si le dices a tu padre que vienes conmigo y yo no lo mato antes de tomar lo que es mío, eh?, —Sugiere el hombre, acercándose lentamente.

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder, —dice John, y dispara.

Peter grita, su voz es ruidosa y medio animal, pero Stiles sabe que es solo por el dolor, él sanará, y luego estarán jodidos.

El viejo hombre lobo ruge, y comienza a moverse, gruñendo todo el tiempo.

—¡Papá! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! —Stiles grita, pero su padre no se mueve.

—¿Qué puede matar a esa cosa? —Simplemente pregunta, sólo negocios, y Stiles sacude la cabeza, y el lobo se acerca hacia ellos. Grita, tratando de proteger a su padre con su cuerpo mientras su padre intenta hacer lo mismo con él, pero el golpe nunca llega.

Porque a través de la ventana abierta en la sala de estar entra un lobo mucho más grande, y él tira a Peter de su salto, rompiendo la mesa de la cocina en el proceso. Stiles observa, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cambiar y ayudar a Derek? ¿Pero qué pasa si pierde el control y lastima a su padre?

Su padre, por otro lado, está disparando a Peter, ni una sola señorita, y no lastima a Derek ni siquiera una vez. Oh, bueno, es bueno saber que su padre no disparará a los lobos buenos.

Los dos desgarran la mitad de su casa, y no es una bonita vista. Peter podría ser más pequeño, pero tiene más experiencia, y tiene toda la locura de su parte. Pero Derek es un Alfa con tres Betas y un compañero-no reclamado, pero es lo mismo. Sigue tirando a Peter hacia abajo, y el lobo se levanta cada vez, se defiende y trata de alcanzar a Stiles. Él y su padre terminan simplemente tratando de mantenerse fuera del camino cuando John se da cuenta de que su tiroteo ya no ralentiza al lobo más pequeño, y terminan en una esquina de la cocina, perdiendo de vista la pelea cuando Derek arroja a Peter por la sala de estar.

Hay rugidos y gruñidos, y de repente un grito de dolor y un cristal que se rompe.

Stiles está respirando con dificultad y tratando de ir a la otra habitación para ver a Derek, pero la mano de su padre lo está abrazando, arrastrándolo detrás de John.

Dieron dos pasos cuidadosos hacia la sala de estar cuando aparece Derek, sin cambio alguno, solo ojos rojizos, como si todavía no quisieran volver a ponerse verdes.

Derek se dirige directamente hacia Stiles, sin siquiera mirar a John, tomarlo de los brazos y mirarlo.

—¿Qué hizo él? —gruñe de una manera muy agradable y cortés, como siempre, y Stiles solo sacude la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Nada. Ni siquiera me tocó, lo juro —Dice, y Derek sigue mirando, lo que hace que Stiles se ponga nervioso,— ¡aunque papá le disparó!, —Dice, pero Derek no parece oírlo, haciendo un sonido roto, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacer algo.

Y algo se aclara cuando tira de Stiles hacia él y lo besa con fuerza. Es rápido y caliente y temeroso. Su boca apenas tiene tiempo para responder cuando Derek lo deja ir, mirándolo de nuevo.

—Mío. —Él gruñe, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

—Tuyo. —Él lo confirma, porque Derek parece estar a punto de perder el control otra vez.

Se miran el uno al otro por unos segundos, y de repente hay un sonido de carraspeo, y Stiles cierra los ojos. Siente que Derek se mueve un poco, y cuando arriesga una mirada, ve a su padre con la pistola todavía en la mano, mirándolos, y no está contento.

—Entonces, papá, ¿sobre todo eso de que estoy con alguien? Es él, —dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esto va a ser muy incómodo.

_Déjame en el cementerio_

_Déjame solo_


	7. Something Is Explained

Hay silencio en la cocina, y Stiles alterna mirar a su padre y a Derek, que se miran el uno al otro por lo que podrían ser horas, pero en realidad son solo unos segundos.

Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek está saliendo oficialmente con el hijo del Sheriff.

Tiene que morderse el labio para no reír, pero un pequeño sonido escapa de su boca, y los otros hombres en la habitación se vuelven para mirarlo.

—Er... Lo siento. Solo... hábito nervioso. Lo siento.

—Hijo, voy a necesitar una muy buena explicación sobre qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí, porque la mitad de nuestra casa está destrozada, y está agotando mi paciencia —John lo dice todo con mucha calma, y sus ojos están puestos en Derek todo el tiempo que habla. Stiles levanta la vista, pensando en lo que debería hacer, tal vez sería más fácil si enviara a Derek lejos.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Derek lo mira y niega con la cabeza.

—No te voy a dejar —Él dice con determinación, entrecerrando los ojos cuando parece que Stiles va a discutir, y Stiles suspira.

—Stiles —Su padre dice como una advertencia e intenta levantar las manos en señal de rendición, pero solo puede hacerlo con la mano izquierda, la derecha está unida al brazo que Derek sostiene.

—¿Te importaría dejarla ir?, —Pregunta, mirando la mano en su brazo, pero Derek no se mueve, solo mira a Stiles y gruñe molesto. Parece que sobrepaso su cuota de conversación antes en su casa, no quedan palabras en Derek Hale.

—Está bien, tal vez todos deberíamos sentarnos y hablar, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dice, sintiendo que la atmósfera se pone más tensa, porque su padre se ha dado cuenta de que lo que está pasando entre ellos no es exactamente amor del cachorro. Es algo más, y eso lo está molestando.

Él mira alrededor de la habitación y frunce el ceño. La mesa de la cocina está hecha pedazos, dos de las sillas también están destrozadas. Recuerda el sonido que vino de la sala de estar y ni siquiera quiere pensar en el estado que va a ver.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al comedor?, —Dice alegremente, ya comenzando a abrirse camino entre los pedazos de madera y metal baratos en el suelo. Su padre mira a Derek, y el hombre lo sigue, sin soltar el brazo de Stiles. John es el último en entrar a la habitación, eligiendo sentarse de espaldas a la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

Eso es solo... genial. Padre sobreprotector y su loco compañero Alfa una pequeña habitación. Solo... Simplemente sorprendente, todo lo que Stiles siempre quiso que fuera el comienzo de su primera relación.

—¿Qué tal si vosotros dos comienzan a explicarme cómo es que ahora están juntos, y luego podemos pasar al hombre lobo destrozando mi casa?— John está haciendo su cosa amenazante del Sheriff, y Stiles mira hacia abajo, y lucha contra el impulso de golpear su cabeza en una pared. O la mesa. Él no es exigente. Porque él conoce a Derek, y el hombre es solo un desastre esperando a que suceda; él no tiene carisma y ningún deseo de hacer a otras personas como él, él no será educado con John, y John se enojará, y las cosas irán mal, Stiles puede sentirlo en sus huesos.

—Los dos estamos conectados, señor.— Dice Derek, su voz es normal e incluso, su expresión completamente educada y seria. Stiles podría morir del shock mientras mira boquiabierto a Derek. Aparentemente, no debe confiar en sus huesos cuando se trata del Alfa.

—¿Cómo? —John presiona y Derek parece estar considerando lo que tendrá que explicar para que John entienda.

—¿Qué te dijo Stiles?, —Le pregunta, y John lo mira con desconfianza. —Solo para que sepa cuánto explicación tendré que darle, señor —Continúa, y John continúa mirándolo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, pero él responde.

—Lo básico. Hombres lobo, lo convertiste para salvarle la vida, Scott fue mordido.

—¿Nada sobre los diferentes tipos de hombres lobo?

—No. —Stiles responde, haciendo que Derek lo mire bruscamente, —No había tiempo. Scott ha estado aquí, y cuando finalmente comencé a contarle a papá, Peter apareció y te llamé.

Derek asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia John Stilinski, el sheriff.

Su mano ahora está en la pierna de Stiles. Stiles nota el movimiento y se mueve nerviosamente en su asiento.

—Hay diferentes tipos de hombres lobo, una jerarquía, si lo desea. Los lobos solitarios, como Scott y Peter, se llaman Omegas. Los que tienen una manada al que pertenecen se llaman Betas, y el líder de una manada es un Alfa. Tienen diferentes fortalezas, y un hombre lobo con una manada siempre es más fuerte. Cuantos más betas tiene el Alfa en su manada, más poderoso es él.— Mira a John, que asiente, demostrando que sigue a Derek hasta el momento.

—¿Así que Stiles es un Beta de tu manada?, —Pregunta, y Derek sacude la cabeza.

—No. Stiles es... él es diferente. Él no es ninguna de esas cosas, Stiles es un compañero.

—No me gusta como suena eso, —dice John, y Stiles se ríe, porque vamos, él hubiera dicho lo mismo. Derek y John lo miran a la vez, y él levanta sus manos, rindiéndose. Déjalos unir por su aleatoriedad, es genial, él puede soportarlo.

—Significa que aporta fortaleza a la manada de una manera diferente. Solo un Alfa puede tener verdaderamente un compañero. El Alfa que muerde a un compañero potencial se convierte en... muy posesivo con su compañero. Están conectados, incluso si no están... reclamados —Y por primera vez, Stiles ve a Derek sonrojarse. Él lucha para no reírse otra vez, y se muerde los labios para detenerlo. —Tuve que morder a Stiles porque Peter lo sintió en él, es una cualidad que se manifiesta incluso como ser humano. Stiles se ocupa de las cosas, de las personas a las que considera su manada. Tú, Scott, la chica pelirroja. Peter era un Alfa, pero lo perdió, e intentó reclamar a Stiles, mordiéndolo. Tenía que convertirlo o moriría. Cuando lo hice, mi lobo vio a Stiles como... mío —Explica y mira hacia abajo, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo. —Me siento muy... fuertemente unido a él —Continúa, y ahora Stiles es quien tiene que lidiar con no sonrojarse.

Él también siente algo fuerte por Derek, como si fuera besado a fondo por él en cada segundo, y la idea de ser reclamado lo hiciera hormiguear.

No es que como si él fuera a decir alguna de estas cosas en voz alta.

—¿Están enamorados?, —Pregunta su padre, y los dos hombres más jóvenes lo miran como si les estuviera pidiendo que por favor bailen can-can.

—Así no es como funciona esto —Derek dice lacónico, y la mano en la pierna de Stiles se pone tensa.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que te sientes autorizado a entrar en mi casa, a pesar de salvar nuestras vidas, besar a mi hijo delante de mí y luego decirme que no estás enamorado de él?

Stiles ya no puede resistir el impulso, y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa dos veces, antes de que Derek le ponga una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo.

—Papá, no... solo... Argh. Hombre. No. —Él murmura muy coherentemente.

—No estuvimos relacionados antes de que Stiles fuera mordido, y eso sucedió hace dos días. Había sentido el potencial de Stiles para ser un compañero, pero no quería convertirlo, porque él había dicho antes que no quería. No forzaría a alguien así, pero ahora que ha sucedido, ahora que es de mi manada, nunca lo dejaría ir. Él es parte de mi manada, mío para proteger y cuidar. No voy a mentir y decir que estoy enamorado de él para darte tranquilidad cuando sería una mentira. Sin embargo, diré que es más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona viva en la Tierra en este momento, y siempre lo protegeré. —Los ojos de Derek nunca dejan los de John, y su voz es firme, incluso si suena como si preferiría no expresar todas esas palabras a la vez. Él debe de estar batiendo récords por la cantidad de palabras que dijo en un solo día.

—Suficiente —John dice, y luego se gira para mirar a Stiles, quien se siente un poco abrumado —¿Stiles? ¿Que tienes que decir?

Stiles mira a su padre, y luego a Derek, y trata de pensar en algo que decir que sea tan significativo o tan increíble como lo que Derek acaba de decir.

Pero él no puede.

Él sabe que Derek no está mintiendo, y le gusta Derek ahora. Él sabe que se siente atraído por él, incluso cuando no le gustaba Derek y pensaba que era un asesino, podía ver que el hombre era atractivo, ese día con Danny fue prueba suficiente. ¿Qué va a decir? Sí, me preocupo por él, pero que Dios me ayude si me enamoro de él, porque está seguro de que puede hacer lo que quiere conmigo, pero sé que nunca podría amarme.

No es como lo fue con Lydia. Ahí sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Llevarla al baile había sido increíble y, sin embargo, sabía que había estado pendiente de Jackson toda la noche. Sabía que nunca la encontraría, y era una especie de red de seguridad: saber que no podía tenerla. Te impide tener esperanzas de que ocurra, y que la persona que quieres te querrá.

Se pone tenso, y Derek lo mira con preocupación en sus ojos, su padre espera pacientemente por una respuesta.

—Yo... uhm... Esto es, ¿verdad? Sé que... parece que ni siquiera me importa alguien más como... eso. Asi que. Eso es todo, supongo. Estoy como... de Derek. —Dice encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad puede ver la sonrisa petulante que Derek tiene cuando lo dice, y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

Maldito petulante, pretencioso, Sourwolf.

John niega con la cabeza, pero se ve un poco aliviado por sus respuestas. A Stiles le golpea que su padre, sacado de todo este lío, toda la locura, con su casa destrozada y los hombres lobo convirtiéndose en realidad, solo quiere que sea feliz.

—¿Qué hay de este Peter? ¿Cuánta amenaza representa para Stiles?

—No es realmente terrible, pero él es un problema con el que tengo que lidiar. No va a llegar a Stiles, no lo dejaré, pero su llegada aquí fue demasiado atrevido para su estado. Él debe querer algo, o saber algo que lo hace buscar el poder tan imprudentemente —Derek dice, claramente tratando de entender qué podría haber desesperado a su tío.

—¿Qué pasa con los Argents?, —Sugiere Stiles, —Ellos hicieron todo el lío en la comisaría, y me morderé mi propio brazo si Matt se mata. Además, está Jackson, y él es una amenaza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con los Argents? ¿Y quién es Jackson, el capitán de Lacrosse ese Jackson? ¿El tipo que tiene una orden de alejamiento contra ti?, —Dice John, y Stiles realmente sonríe, porque ahora puede explicarlo.

—Estaba TRATANDO de ayudarlo. Se convierte en lo que llamamos Kanima, que es básicamente una cosa gigante de lagarto con veneno, y estaba matando gente, porque Matt lo estaba haciendo. Pero en el momento en que lo encerré, no sabíamos que era Matt. Le dije a Scott que no me gustaba ese chico, pero él nunca me escucha, y siempre tengo la razón.

—¿Tu capitán de Lacrosse mató a todos esos hombres? —Repite su padre, y Stiles en realidad se estremece. ¿Quizás dijo demasiado?

—Él no sabe lo que está haciendo. Él ni siquiera es consciente de que está cambiando —Él agrega,—Matt lo estaba controlando, pero ahora no sabemos quién es, o incluso si hay alguien que lo controle. Aunque estamos trabajando en eso.

John parece como si estuviera a punto de explotar con exasperación.

—Stiles, no deberías estar trabajando en NADA. ¡No es tu responsabilidad! ¿Por qué estás incluso en medio de esto? ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?

—¡Tuvimos ayuda! Teníamos a Allison y... bueno, ella… yo, Scott y ella, y Derek y el resto de la manada. Pero ahora todo es un desastre, porque Scott nos está traicionando con los Argents, y...

—¿Qué diablos tienen que ver los Argents con eso? —Su padre gruñe y se le ocurre a Stiles que sería un impresionante maldito hombre lobo con un gruñido como ese.

Él mira a Derek, que está quieto e inmóvil.

—¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?, —Pregunta, y Derek realmente le sonríe.

—Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien por tu cuenta.

—¿Por qué soy incluso tu compañero?, —Dice en voz baja, y mira a su padre en serio.

—Bueno. ¿Los Argents? Son cazadores de hombre lobo. Te contaré todo desde el principio —Dice, y se conforman con lo que serán largas horas, diciéndole a John Stilinski todo lo que nunca supo sobre el tranquilo Beacon Hills, y todas las cosas que él sabrá cómo pasaron, pero nunca podrá explicar a los ojos de la ley.

Cuatro horas más tarde, casi a las 2 de la mañana, John es un hombre informado. Derek y Stiles logran decirle básicamente todo lo que necesita saber para no ponerse en peligro cuando está en la ciudad, y jura que visitará al veterinario por la mañana para protegerse de los hombres lobo y para tratar de mantenerse alejado de Jackson.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo esto?, —Pregunta, pareciendo más desconcertado que cualquier otra cosa, y Stiles se siente increíblemente culpable otra vez.

—¿Soy muy bueno ocultando las cosas?, —Dice con un gesto de disculpa, y el sheriff lo mira impresionado, —Está bien, no estoy ayudando a mi caso aquí. Lo siento, papá —Él dice y lo dice en serio.

Pero incluso si lo siente, lo haría todo de nuevo, porque siente que, si hubiera sido humano, no le habría dicho nada a su padre.

Era más seguro así. Pero ahora, más seguro ya no está en el menú, por lo que está siendo alentando y precavido.

—Deberíamos todos simplemente... dormir. Tienes colegio mañana, y tengo que encontrar una explicación para todo el lío en la comisaría que no implique que me envíen a un pabellón psiquiátrico —Él dice, levantándose.

—Si no te importa, me quedo aquí, abajo. No creo que Peter vuelva a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto, pero estaré más tranquilo si puedo quedarme. —Derek dice de manera controlada, y Stiles comienza a tener la sensación de que las cosas son mucho más serias de lo que él cree.

Su padre lo mira y luego a Derek, y asiente.

—No hagáis nada divertido bajo mi techo, ¿me oyes?, —Le dice, señalando con el dedo a Derek, y Stiles queda muerto de vergüenza por tercera vez esa noche.

—¡Dios, papá, nos besamos! ¡Dos veces! Ni siquiera puedo, argh —Él dice, y su padre realmente le sonríe.

—Mejor, muchacho—Señala hacia la puerta, y Stiles mira por un momento a Derek y a su padre. Derek le da lo que cree que se supone que es una mirada tranquilizadora, pero lo único que hace es ponerlo aún más nervioso.

—Vale. Buenas noches, —dice, y sube las escaleras muy lentamente.

Los dos hombres que se quedaron en el comedor no dicen nada hasta que ya no se oyen sus pasos, y oyen el suave clic de una puerta al cerrarse.

John mira a Derek, y sabe que es ridículo lo que hará ahora, porque el hombre es un hombre lobo, ha visto lo que podría hacer, pero tiene que hacerlo, de todos modos.

—¿Ese muchacho? Él es un problema. Me dio más canas que todos los crímenes que he visto en esa comisaría juntos, pero él es mi vida. Lo lastimas, o fallas en proporcionar esta protección que dices que le darás, un pelo en su cabeza se daña por tu culpa, y encontraré la forma de matar a los lobos alfa, y vas a caer.

Espera que Derek acceda a complacerlo, pero eso no es lo que sucede. Los ojos del hombre se vuelven rojos, y se acerca a John, luciendo amenazante y monstruoso, y tanto como un lobo aunque no haya cambiado.

—No le fallaré a mi compañero —Susurra, y John intenta no parecer asustado.

Asiente en su lugar, mirando a los ojos del Alfa.

—Mejor que no.

Él da la espalda y sube las escaleras, intentando dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende al ver a Stiles allí, con aspecto de niño pequeño, retorciéndo el dobladillo de su camisa, sentado en su cama.

—Él... ah... entró por mi habitación. Huele a él allí, —dice, y John simplemente asiente. Se acuesta en la cama, y Stiles se sube a ella, y puede ver que Stiles necesita distraerse de lo de Peter, o nunca dormirá.

—No me gusta que sea mucho más mayor que tú. Y no me gusta que hable de ti como si fuera de su propiedad —Dice, y puede sentir a su hijo suspirando en la oscuridad.

—En cierto modo... no sé si soy yo, o simplemente... sentimientos lobunos, o lo que sea, pero... me gusta. Me hace sentir seguro. Más seguro, al menos. Como cuando... Como cuando estoy contigo, ¿sabes? Solo diferente. —Él admite, y John se calla.

Se quedan allí, uno al lado del otro, tratando de dormir, y tal vez tengan éxito, porque cuando Stiles se da cuenta de las cosas nuevamente, está solo en la cama y puede ver el sol a través de las cortinas.

Él se levanta con una fuerza de voluntad que ni siquiera está consciente de poseer, y baja las escaleras, donde su padre está cocinando.

—Buenos días —Murmura y se sienta a la mesa, dejando caer la cabeza sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados otra vez.

—Buenos. Iba a llamarte pronto, para que no llegues tarde.

Se callan nuevamente, y Stiles de repente levanta la cabeza, mirando a la mesa.

—¡Hey, hay una mesa aquí!

Escucha a su padre riendo entre dientes y se da cuenta de que es la mesa del comedor.

—Aparentemente, Derek ha estado ocupado mientras dormíamos.

—Oh. ¿Dónde está?

Su padre se encoge de hombros.

—Ya no estaba aquí cuando bajé las escaleras. La mesa estaba aquí, sin embargo, y se limpiaron todos los escombros.

—Huh —comenta Stiles y comienza a comer lo que su padre preparó para el desayuno. Él sube las escaleras para prepararse bajo protesta, porque el último lugar del mundo en el que quiere estar ahora es su habitación, pero todas sus cosas están allí, así que no tiene otra opción.

Se da una ducha y coje lo primero que puede agarrar, sacando su mochila y saliendo de la habitación en un tiempo récord. Él toma sus llaves y le dice adiós a su padre, saliendo por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a su jeep, y abriendo la puerta, solo para tenerla cerrada por un brazo que de repente está en su campo de visión.

Girando para mirar, ve a Derek, más cerca de lo que nadie tenía derecho a estar, y luciendo malditamente bien para alguien que pasó la noche limpiando su desorden en casa.

—Buenos días a ti también —Él dice, y Derek ni siquiera se molesta en responder.

—Hoy te llevaré a la escuela —Stiles comienza a protestar, pero una sola mirada a la expresión molesta de Derek hace que sus argumentos mueran en su garganta, —También te recogeré después, tenemos que entrenarte. He estado trabajando con los demás, te unes a nosotros.

—Bien —Él dice, caminando hacia el Camaro negro que él conoce, detesta y ama.

Él llega justo a tiempo para ver a su padre mirando desde una de las ventanas. Bueno, al menos ahora sabe que Stiles no estará solo.

El viaje es silencioso, y Stiles lo pasa jugueteando con su teléfono, sin decir una palabra a Derek. Cuando llegan a la escuela media hora antes, Derek aparca el coche y se vuelve para mirarlo, claramente irritado.

—¿Qué es?, —Dice, el tono mordaz presente en su voz.

—¿Qué es qué?, —Responde Stiles, intrigado.

—Has estado tranquilo durante todo el viaje, Stiles. La única vez que te he visto pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar fue cuando estabas inconsciente.

Stiles lo mira sorprendido y un poco ofendido.

—Guau, tio, relájate. No hablé porque es temprano, y no he tomado mi medicina hoy, porque quiero ver cómo las cosas de hombre lobo afectarán mi concentración y el TDAH. No hablé porque pensé que te gustaba cuando no hablaba, y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para no molestarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek se queda callado después de eso, y mira a Stiles, buscando algo en su rostro.

—Lo siento —Él dice después de un rato, y Stiles le sonríe.

—Está bien. Si me extrañas hablando, no te preocupes, no estaré callado otra vez, nunca. De hecho, pasaré el resto de nuestras vidas hablando sin parar, te encantará. Y me refiero a que lo amarás.

Derek ni siquiera responde, él simplemente sale del coche, y Stiles frunce el ceño, confundido, antes de salir también.

Habían llegado temprano, pero ahora el estacionamiento está comenzando a llenarse con los otros estudiantes, y no están siendo discretos en su interés por Stiles y el súper sexy ex-asesino Derek Hale en el mismo coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Stiles sisea cuando Derek se apoya en el coche, contra la puerta del pasajero. En el otro lado del estacionamiento, Stiles ve a Erica y Boyd. Se saludan, y él le devuelve el saludo, mirando a Derek, —¿Y bien?, —Le dice, pero Derek sonríe, no la sonrisa atormentada, sino la de 'estoy a punto de joderte, y te encantará', y tira de Stiles contra él, sosteniéndolo en su lugar con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y una mano en su cuello.

—Estoy demostrando un punto, —dice, tirando de Stiles para darle un beso.

Es diferente, esta vez. Este es un beso que no está probando las aguas, tampoco es solo para asegurarle a Derek de que está vivo y bien; es un beso para el espectáculo. Para los demás. Las manos de Derek están apretadas contra él, y él cae hacia adelante sin pensar en nada, su mochila cayendo antes de poner sus propias manos sobre los hombros de Derek, aferrándose a su vida.

Sus labios se mueven uno contra el otro perezosamente, lentamente, y a mitad de camino se separan el uno del otro, pero no se sueltan. Stiles mira a Derek, y Derek le da media sonrisa, que es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Estás haciendo algún movimiento del que no estoy al tanto? ¿Alguna estrategia? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek lo acerca nuevamente.

—Sí, estoy demostrando un punto. Estoy demostrando a toda esta escuela, a todos los Argents, a todas las chicas y chicos que eres mío. Eso es lo que estoy probando.

Stiles no responde, y no quiere analizar por qué su corazón se acelera cuando oye eso. Él simplemente niega con la cabeza, sonriendo solo un poco.

—Bastardo posesivo. —Él dice, pero se inclina de nuevo, y por primera vez, inicia el beso, con Derek besándolo y dominando el beso poco después.

Se separan cuando oyen un silbido, y al volverse, ven a Erica mirándola con diversión en sus ojos.

—Muy buen espectáculo, pero esta es una escuela. Podéis llegar a la tercera base cuando estáis solos, ¿vale?

Derek le lanza una mirada no impresionada, y baja un poco la cabeza, pero Stiles realmente sonríe, besa a Derek en los labios una vez más, y se aleja de él, levantando su mochila.

—Estaré aquí para ver tu entrenamiento —Derek dice, y se sube al coche.

Stiles se queda allí, mirándolo irse, y luego se vuelve hacia Erica y Boyd, y también a Isaac, quien también apareció. Él tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supongo que pensaste de qué se trataba toda eso de la pareja, ¿eh, Stiles? —Erica se burla, y Stiles se niega a sonrojarse.

—Sí, lo hicimos de alguna manera —Obtiene una mirada distante en su rostro, pero de repente regresa a la Tierra cuando ve a Jackson y Danny mirándolo, —Tengo varias cosas para deciros aunque ninguna es tan agradable como el beso con el chico más sexy de todo este pueblo —Termina con una sonrisa, y Erica responde de la misma manera, mientras los cuatro ingresan a la escuela.

—Oh, pero quiero todos los detalles —Ella dice, y entran a la escuela, extrañando la mirada que Jackson les está dando.

Y ese tipo de mirada que nunca puede significar nada bueno.

_Algunos vendrán y me llevarán,_

_de regreso a mi viejo hogar_


	8. Something Goes Wrong

Derek mira a John mientras sube las escaleras, y se vuelve a sentar, mirando la mesa frente a él, pero sin verla realmente.

La cosa es que John Stilinski le hace pensar en su madre.

No sabe cómo se siente al respecto, realmente no sabe cómo se siente con respecto a muchas cosas en estos días, y eso no es algo con lo que esté acostumbrado a tener que lidiar. Él es bueno con el rencor, rabia, el odio, la ira; puede manejarlos, es prácticamente todo lo que ha estado tratando durante muchos, muchos años. Laura había tratado de seguir adelante, pero no podía soportarlo, no podía olvidarlo, y a veces se ahogado completamente al saber que Laura probablemente había regresado a Beacon Hills para tal vez para encontrar un cierre... para él .

Siempre para él.

Ella había sido su Alfa, y él la había dejado, porque no quería lidiar con nada. Quería enterrarlo profundamente, y dejar solo los sentimientos más oscuros en la superficie, siempre hirviendo, siempre furioso, porque él era el motivo por el que toda su familia había muerto, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

No era que pensara que era su culpa, sino verdadera y completamente. Se había dejado involucrar con Kate, se había permitido creer que una chica mayor lo encontraría increíble y sorprendente y poderoso, porque así era como solía verse a sí mismo en aquellos días: invencible. No importaba que Laura fuera el Alfa después de su madre, nunca había querido ese tipo de responsabilidad, pero le encantaba saber que era más fuerte y más rápido que todos sus amigos; que tenía poderes, y que podía sanar de cualquier cosa. Le encantaba ser un lobo.

Y Kate le había enseñado a odiar lo que él era, cómo había nacido.

Regresó buscando a su hermana y encontró la mitad de su cuerpo. Había esperado poder encontrar a su tío, y lo que había encontrado era un caparazón vacío lleno de locura y mezquindad, buscando herir, destruir y matar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, para obtener poder y venganza.

Todo lo que quería hacer era limpiar este desastre e... irse.

Él tiene una manada, claro, pero hasta hace dos días eso no significaba que tuviera una familia de vuelta. A ninguno de ellos le importaría si vivía o moría, siempre y cuando tuvieran sus poderes para mejorar sus vidas; después de todo esa era la razón por la que los había elegido. Dañado, inseguro, tímido y marginado, así es como escogió a su manada, porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que tenían, y en realidad estaba mejorando sus vidas. Cuando terminara su limpieza, se iría, y serían su manada, pero a lo lejos. No había ninguna razón para que estuvieran juntos nunca más.

Pero luego Stiles sucedió. Detestó al chico desde la primera vez que lo había visto, no porque hubiera hecho algo malo, sino porque Derek podía ver en qué podría convertirse. La pieza que siempre faltaría en cualquier manada al que se pueda unir, porque nunca, nunca, condenaría a nadie para ser su compañero.

Le había amenazado, herido y le gritó, y sin embargo, Stiles no le tenía miedo, no del modo en que otras personas parecían hacerlo. O tal vez no era que Stiles no le temía, sino solo que no tenía miedo de estar cerca de él, simplemente porque lo sabía, así como Derek también lo sabía, realmente nunca podría lastimarlo. Sabía que las cosas no eran fáciles para Stiles, incluso si no sabía por qué el chico siempre olía a una extraña combinación de excitación y dolor, como si una pequeña parte de él siempre faltara desde el momento en que estuvo adentro. no había tenido la intención de conocer a Stiles tan bien como parecía tenerlo, pero su lobo simplemente tomó esas cosas: su lealtad, su astucia, su protección sobre sus amigos y su padre; y cada vez que veía algo realmente bueno en Stiles trataba de alejarlo cada vez más, para que nunca lo hiciera,alguna vez ceder y convertirlo.

Porque tener un compañero en su manada significaba que no solo eran un grupo de adolescentes disfuncionales con un adulto aún más disfuncional que se juntaba para pelear contra algo. Significaría que eran una familia, lo único que anhelaba, y que decidió negarse a sí mismo. Él no se merecía un compañero. Era tan simple como eso.

Stiles ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los otros tres habían llegado a preocuparse por él, la forma en que parecían ceder a Derek por su responsabilidad, pero respondieron a Stiles porque sabían, instintivamente, que trataría de hacer lo mejor posible. para ellos, porque esto es lo que era. Y eso parece ser un patrón con Stiles, puede ver mucho de otras personas, le había enseñado a Scott cómo enfocarse y controlarse mejor que Derek, y en ese entonces no era un hombre lobo, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era irse, era Internet y el instinto. Él podía ver cosas, comprenderlas y ver el potencial de las personas, todos menos él mismo.

Y una parte de Derek, especialmente la parte que viene con ser un Alfa, quiere descubrir por qué Stiles parece pensar tan poco en sí mismo. Quiere revelar al adolescente y descubrirlo, y quiere besarlo, reclamarlo y marcarlo. Quiere tenerlo y escucharlo decir una y otra vez que es de Derek con esa sonrisa incómoda y un leve sonrojo, y su corazón late tan rápido que incluso los humanos pueden oírlo. Pero al mismo tiempo que quiere distanciarse de Stiles, quiere estar lo más lejos posible de él, porque Stiles lo va a sacar de su miseria, y no puede permitirlo, porque merece ser miserable. y enojado -, o Derek arrastrará a Stiles con él, haciéndolo tan infeliz y tan lleno de autodesprecio como él mismo. Y la última es mucho más probable que suceda, porque Derek está seguro, absolutamente seguro, él quema todo lo que toca, y todo lo que queda es ceniza y muerte.

Suspira y se levanta de su silla, va a la sala de estar y mira a su alrededor. El lugar está destrozado: la mesa de centro está hecha pedazos y los sofás están doblados. La alfombra está manchada de sangre y astillas, y hay vidrio por todas partes. La cocina no está mucho mejor, la mesa está perdida, no hay nada que hacer allí, pero la mayor parte está en mejor forma que la sala de estar.

Y también está la habitación de Stiles, por donde Peter entró.

Sin embargo, no se atreve a subir las escaleras, sino que va a buscar una escoba y limpia los muebles y el cristal del suelo. No es muy bueno en eso, pero es mejor que nada. Después de hacer eso, consigue sacar la mesa del comedor y la coloca en la cocina. Stiles y su padre no se consideran el tipo de personas que realmente comerían en el comedor. Ellos son el tipo de personas que comen en la cocina.

Como su familia lo hacía.

Pero él no está pensando en su familia de nuevo.

Lo que tiene que pensar es en Stiles, y cómo manejaría todo este lío. El chico no merece ser miserable por algo que Peter ha hecho. Su lobo, el lobo de Stiles, quiere a su compañero, al igual que el de Derek; y no es como si fuera difícil ceder a esa parte del proceso de apareamiento. Él no tiene ningún problema con sentirse atraído por Stiles, porque el chico es muy atractivo. De hecho, confunde a Derek con que no tenga nadie. No es la belleza masculina clásica, guapo y resistente, pero es... algo indefinible, dulce y hermoso.

Y no va a pensar en esto ahora. Él necesita saber lo que hará, él es el Alfa de esta manada, tiene una responsabilidad con todos ellos, y sobre todo con Stiles.

Además, le prometió a su padre que se haría cargo de Stiles, y si hay algo que John dejó en claro es que no es solo su integridad física lo que le preocupa de Stiles.

El hombre solo quiere que su hijo sea feliz.

El único pequeño problema con eso es que está casi completamente emparejado con Derek, y eso equivale a algún tipo de castigo.

Se sienta en un sofá medio rasgado y cierra los ojos, incluso si sabe que no podrá dormir: el olor de otro lobo aún persiste en el aire, y está demasiado cansado para relajarse y dormir. Él necesita descubrir qué demonios quería Peter.

Bueno, en realidad eso no es difícil: Peter quiere matar a todos los Argents, y Derek no puede culparlo. Gerard está resultando ser como su hija. Chris es el más manejable de los Argents que quedan, se puede razonar con él, hasta cierto punto.

O se podía, hasta que su esposa se hubiera ido y se matara por haber sido mordida. Demonios, eso fue una mierda. Y ahora Allison quiere matarlo, y no puede confiar en Scott. Tiene que descubrir lo que Stiles y él habían hablado antes, tal vez todavía haya salvación para ese chico, pero Derek sabe que nunca volverá a confiar en él, incluso si Scott se sometió a él.

La situación ideal sería que Peter matara a Gerard y se matara en el proceso. Ahora eso era algo por lo que Derek podría echar raíces, pero sabía que nunca sucedería. Otro problema era la situación con Jackson, y qué hacer al respecto. El Kanima era una mutación del gen del hombre lobo que no puede transformarse por completo hasta que resuelva su pasado, era lo que el Bestiario ponía, ¿pero qué diablos tenía en su pasado que no le permitía cambiar completamente en lobo?

¿Por qué todas las criaturas en esta maldita ciudad tenían que estar tan llenas de angustia y autodesprecio que ni siquiera podían cambiar normalmente? Esa chica, Lydia, era otro problema con el que tendría que lidiar pronto. En realidad, era la más fácil de todas, pero no confiaba en sí mismo para enfrentarse a ella, y no lo apartaba del simple conocimiento de que Stiles solía estar enamorada de ella.

'Solía estar' era la palabra clave, porque así era como trabajaban los compañeros: ya no podría estar enamorado de ella. Realmente no. Es decir, si Stiles alguna vez hubiera estado realmente enamorado de la chica, de todos modos. A Derek le pareció que le gustaba la idea de lo inalcanzable que era mucho más que ella, pero está bien.

Él necesita descubrir cómo van a hacer esto. Escabullirse por la ciudad, estar juntos, proteger a Stiles de los Argents, no dejar que nadie sepa que estaban juntos, o seguir adelante y hacer que todos en el mundo sepan que Stiles era suyo ahora, como su lobo realmente quería hacer.

¿Qué ayudaba si intentara proteger a Stiles, de todos modos, si el chico ya estaba metido en el lío por Scott? En realidad, le sorprende a Derek que Gerard aún no haya venido a buscar a Stiles.

Gerard debe tener una maldita buena carta escondida en algún lado, de todas las cosas que no está haciendo, cuando obviamente puede.

O un gran punto débil que no quiere exponer.

Al dejar en claro que Stiles es suyo, en realidad lo protegerá. Los Argents tendrán cuidado de no enfurecer a un Alfa jugando con su compañero, y ellos sabrán mantenerse alejados. Además, sabrán que Derek tiene más poder ahora, gracias a Stiles. Él apuesta por su reclamo, y las personas desconfiarán de él, y eso es bueno, porque mientras actualizan sus planes para acomodarlo a él y a su compañero, él tiene tiempo de saber cómo lidiar con Peter.

Él podría haberlo matado hoy. El lo sabe.

Y, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo porque ya lo había hecho una vez y le había llevado todo lo que tenía.

Es su tío. Es alguien que lo cuidó cuando era pequeño, y le dejó comer caramelos cuando su madre le dijo que no. Es el tipo que le dio su primera cerveza cuando era demasiado joven para beber, y que se reiría de él cuando estaba entusiasmado con algo nuevo que podía hacer porque era un hombre lobo.

Peter no era su tío favorito, ni siquiera era tan cerca de él, pero era todo lo que le quedaba de su familia. Se sentía... quebrado por lo que había sucedido. Solía querer a este hombre, sabía que lo quería, y ahora había matado a su hermana, y había tratado de matarlo, y quería robarle su compañero.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Peter?

Sin embargo, no tiene que cuestionar el por qué, lo sabe. La pérdida, el vacío, la locura que viene de vez en cuando, de saber que todos están muertos, y todos se han ido, y no le queda nadie más por el que vivir.

Su familia, su manada, las personas que apreciaba, amaba y adoraba se habían ido.

Por Derek.

Es más que perder un pariente, o incluso un padre. Una manada no es solo un grupo de personas para una pelea, no importa cuánto intente hacer que luzca así: son una unidad. Un vínculo con una manada es lo más querido para un hombre lobo, y ese sentimiento se intensifica diez veces más si era un hombre lobo de nacimiento. Derek nació dentro de esa manada, con esa familia, sabiendo que sin importar lo que sucediera, cuán malas serían las cosas en el mundo exterior, había un grupo completo de personas para ayudarlo a superarlo. Era más que una familia, era una parte de él.

Todo desapareció. Para siempre. El dolor nunca se calmaría, incluso si, en algún momento en el futuro, lograra ser parte de una verdadera manada de nuevo; incluso si reclamara a Stiles de verdad y para siempre, y tuviera un compañero y betas con él, la pérdida de su primera manada nunca lo abandonaría.

Y la culpa nunca lo abandonaría, porque todo fue su culpa.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual Peter intentaba alejar a Stiles de él. Quizás sabía que Derek nunca sería bueno para el chico, solo lo haría miserable.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor, y se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia la noche que lentamente se convertía en la mañana, el cielo lleno de luces pálidas y el resplandor anaranjado antes del amanecer.

Había mucho que hacer, y definitivamente no tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo.

Cuando oye ruido en el piso de arriba, espera a oír cómo el padre de Stiles baja para irse por la ventana. Él va a su loft, toma una ducha y se cambia, antes de salir de nuevo.

Él no puede reclamar a Stiles. Tal vez nunca lo hará, eso sería demasiado definitivo, demasiado íntimo, demasiado difícil de manejar, pero hará que todas las personas de la ciudad sepan que Stiles es suyo. La mitad de la población le teme por crímenes que no cometió, y la otra mitad tendrá miedo de molestar al Sheriff, por lo que estarán bien.

El espera.

Cuando deja a Stiles en compañía de Erica y los chicos, en realidad se siente mejor. Él puede manejar esto, el aspecto físico de su relación, definitivamente puede acostumbrarse.

Es la otra parte lo que le hace tener pensamientos oscuros, y tal vez maldecir el hecho de que no podía haber dejado morir a Stiles.

divisor sterek

—¿Qué tienes que decirnos?, —Pregunta Erica, tan pronto como entran a la escuela y están fuera del alcance del oído de lagartos y otros lobos.

Stiles se vuelve para responderle, pero se detiene, porque con su nuera muerta, esperaba que Gerard se tomara unos días más para volver a la escuela.

Él claramente no lo hizo.

Yendo directo hacia ellos, Gerard se detiene frente a los cuatro adolescentes, y Stiles lucha contra el impulso de moverse, porque maldita sea, este tipo es espeluznante.

—Señor. Stilinski, me gustaría hablar contigo, si no le importa.

—No, —dice Stiles sin pensarlo, porque no hay manera de que vaya a ninguna parte con ese hombre, ni siquiera a su oficina.

—¿Está negando que mi petición como director de esta escuela a venir conmigo, Sr. Stilinski?— Gerard levanta una ceja y mira fijamente, y Stiles mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una salida, cualquier cosa.

Pero en el fondo, ya sabe que está jodido, porque ninguna excusa es lo suficientemente buena para que él no tenga que obedecer a su director.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no veo por qué tendría que hablar conmigo—. Termina diciendo, y Erica lo mira como si estuviera loco.

Es la excusa más pobre de todos los tiempos, pero tenía que decir algo.

—Bueno, Sr. Stilinski, como adulto y abuelo, veo que los jóvenes como usted tienen dificultades para mantener sus asuntos personales para sí. Sin embargo, como director de este colegio, no puedo permitir que un alumno mío participe en tales Exhibiciones Públicas de Afecto con un hombre mayor, sin embargo, y no informar a sus padres sobre eso. —Gerard mira a Stiles de nuevo, y levanta la barbilla desafiante —Venga conmigo, Sr. Stilinski.

—Puedo llamar a mi papá —Stiles dice apresuradamente, esquivando la mano que probablemente ha llegado para arrastrarlo a la oficina del director, —Él sabe sobre Derek y nuestra... ah... relación. Él lo sabe totalmente. Puedo llamarlo. Incluso puede llamarlo.

—Y esa es una razón más para que vengas conmigo, Sr. Stilinski. Si tu padre no ve los problemas con esa relación, es hora de que hables con otro adulto —Y con esto, toma el brazo de Stiles y hace un gesto indicándole que se acerque.

Eso es todo. Él es hombre muerto.

¿Cómo podría este hombre descubrir esto tan rápido?

Stiles mira a Erica, que tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y los chicos, que aparentemente no saben qué hacer. Él les dice —Llama a Derek— y espera lo mejor.

No es como si el colegio fuera un lugar seguro, de todos modos. Sabía que algo así iba a suceder, había visto cuántas veces Scott había estado en esta posición, pero realmente no tenía idea de que sucedería tan pronto.

Él está realmente jodido.

Llegan a la oficina del director, y Gerard suelta su brazo, apuntando una silla hacia él. Nunca antes había estado a solas con el hombre; este tipo de situación generalmente ocurre con Scott, no con él. Pero él es uno de los lobos ahora, y está en serios problemas.

¿En qué estaba pensando Derek cuando hizo ese espectáculo frente a toda la escuela? Stiles espera que haya una mejor explicación para él que usarlo como cebo.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Derek lo había usado como cebo? ¿Le haría eso a un compañero? Todo había sonado tan importante para Stiles, y aun así, ¿había hecho Derek todo el asunto, reclamando tal afirmación, haciéndole saber que él era su compañero para que Gerard actuara sin planear y cometer un error?

Tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, intenta enfocarse en Gerard por el momento en que el hombre se sienta y hace la cosa espeluznante.

—Entonces … —dice Stiles, para que ya no haya más silencio.

—Stiles… —comienza el anciano, sonriendo a Stiles de una manera que hace que su corazón se congele, —Te puedo llamar Stiles, ¿verdad, muchacho?

Stiles asiente por la falta de tener alguna idea de cómo responder a eso, y Gerard sonríe nuevamente.

Esto va a ser malo.

—Stiles, te conozco por ser el mejor amigo de Scott McCall, ¿es cierto?

—Er... yo... ah... sí, somos amigos. Tuvimos una pelea, pero todavía estamos... sí, —dice, y espera, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse en silencio. Él debe estar aquí durante cuánto, ¿cinco minutos? ¿Es tiempo suficiente para que Derek regrese al colegio?

Si, por supuesto, este no es exactamente el plan de Derek.

—Y como su mejor amigo, es, por supuesto, consciente de todo lo que Scott ha estado pasando este año, supongo, —el hombre cruza los dedos y espera. Él parece un jugador de ajedrez. Él está jugando con Stiles.

Y es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que no sabe que Stiles se ha convertido. Él está buscando información.

Stiles respira profundamente y se recuesta en su silla. De acuerdo, él puede hacer esto.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor?

Gerard sonríe de nuevo, inclinándose hacia delante.

—No juegues conmigo, muchacho. Has estado en todo tipo de problemas con McCall. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y guarda silencio. Si puede hacerse el tonto por el tiempo suficiente, todo estará bien.

El espera.

—¿Conoces la condición de tu... amigo? —Hay algo en su tono que indica claramente que ya no está hablando de Scott, y Stiles simplemente mira al hombre de nuevo, tratando de pensar qué decir.

Y luego él sonríe.

—Sí señor. Lo estoy. Scott está enfermo. Está muy, muy enfermo. —Gerard parece intrigado, y Stiles sigue sonriendo, —Quiero decir, la forma en que se moría por Allison, eso es... realmente debería centrarse en sus estudios ahora, ¿no? Veo su preocupación, señor.

—Stilinski, no soy un hombre que juega juegos, como tu amigo seguramente te habrá hecho consciente en este momento —Su voz se ha vuelto fría y firme, y pone ambas manos sobre la mesa, y tal vez, solo tal vez , irrita a Stiles que incluso el director espeluznante cree que Scott le habría contado sobre su amenaza, cuando no lo hizo, —Sé que no eres estúpido, Stiles. Sin embargo, lo que sí quiero saber es lo que Derek Hale te ha ofrecido para que tú seas... ¿cómo puedo poner esto...? —Hace una pausa, como si lo considerara, y luego su sonrisa se transforma en algo malo e hiriente, —oh, sí ¿Su perra?

La boca de Stiles realmente se ha abierto, porque, vamos, este es el hombre que es responsable de su colegio, ¡maldita sea! No importa lo que los hombres lobo hagan o no hagan, ¿cómo puede éste estar a cargo de algo como esto?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —Él responde, su voz muestra lo molesto que está con las palabras del hombre.

Pero Gerard simplemente sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Qué te ofreció, Stiles? ¿Para convertirte? ¿Entonces serías como tu amigo? ¿Es así?

Oh por favor. Stiles siente que podría darse en la cabeza, pero no lo hace, porque tiene un miedo increíble a lo que Gerard le hará a cambio.

—Nunca pediría ser convertido. No veo su problema peludo como un beneficio de ningún modo, forma o figura. —Él dice, su voz firme e incluso, porque, bueno, él está diciendo la verdad.

Él nunca lo pidió. Peter le preguntó, y él dijo que no.

Y luego Peter lo mutiló, y Derek no tuvo otra opción, pero él nunca lo pidió, nunca.

—Realmente no te entiendo, los jóvenes de hoy en día—. Gerard dice en un tono de voz conversacional, y Stiles sabe que esto es todo, aquí es donde se sale con la suya o algo realmente, realmente malo va a pasar, —Tal vez con la ayuda de un amigo más apropiado para se edad, tendré una idea —Su sonrisa es la cosa más espeluznante que Stiles haya visto en su vida, y cuando oye que abre la puerta se da vuelta.

Y es Jackson, con los ojos desenfocados y perdidos, su expresión en blanco, y un lado de su rostro está empezando a estar cubierto por escamas, su mano derecha se convierte en garras.

Santa mierda, Gerard es el nuevo maestro del Kanima. Sus ojos se abren y casi se levanta de la silla, su mochila cae al suelo.

—Señor Whittemore, por favor —Él dice, sonriendo, y Jackson se coloca detrás de Stiles.

Combate el impulso de agacharse y amenazar: si es humano, lo lastimarán, seguro; pero si saben que es un hombre lobo, lo matarán.

Jackson ataca tan rápido que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para cambiar. Un solo movimiento de su mano con garras, y Stiles está, en menos de una semana, por segunda vez en el piso, sin poder moverse.

Él realmente sabe que está jodido cuando Gerard asiente con la cabeza a Jackson.

—Llévatelo —Él dice, y, como un saco de patatas, Jackson arroja a Stiles sobre su hombro, lo saca de la oficina, lo saca del edificio y lo deja en el maletero de un coche estacionado detrás del colegio.

Esta vez de verdad, él está completamente jodido, de verdad esta vez.

_Ponme junto a la ventana_

_Déjame ver afuera_


	9. Something Hurts

Erica ni siquiera espera hasta que doblan una esquina, y está marcando el número de Derek. Refunfuña una respuesta, encantador como siempre.

—Gerard se llevó a Stiles a su oficina.

Ella no espera una respuesta, y cuelga porque sabe que Derek está dando media vuelta y regresando por Stiles. Ella mira a Boyd e Isaac y se ven tan perdidos como ella se siente.

—¿Qué está pasando?, —Dice Scott, ya que claramente acaba de llegar a la escuela, y retomando la tensión que muestran los otros adolescentes: —¿Dónde está Stiles?, —Pregunta, mirando a su alrededor, y Erica mira a Boyd y luego a Isaac: porque no importa cuánto odien a Scott por traicionarlos, aún saben que él haría cualquier cosa por Stiles, o al menos eso es lo que esperan.

—Gerard se llevó a Stiles a su oficina.

La boca de Scott se queda abierta por unos segundos, y mira alrededor del pasillo, como si esperara que Stiles apareciera mágicamente, diciendo que todo era una broma.

—¿Crees que él lo sabe?, —Pregunta, y Erica simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que tiene una muy buena idea, con Derek y... —Pero ella no termina de hablar porque Derek está entrando por la puerta principal de la escuela, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de perder el aliento en cualquier momento. Ve a los otros cuatro hombres lobo y se dirige directamente hacia ellos, ignorando a la curiosa población escolar, siempre ansiosa por cotillear, y tener al novio más viejo y caliente de un chico que ni siquiera conocía dentro de la escuela está destinado a hacer algunas jugosas historias.

—¿Dónde está?, —Dice, y está claro que hace lo posible por no mirar a Scott, para que no perder el control en medio de una escuela llena de adolescentes.

—En el despacho del director. —Erica responde, y es entonces cuando Boyd se estira para agarrar el brazo de Derek, haciéndolo mirar a Boyd como si no quisiera nada más que separarlo por eso.

—Derek, no sabemos si él lo sabe. En realidad, entrar allí podría ser peor que simplemente dejar que todo se dessarrolle—. El chico razona, pero Derek ya niega con la cabeza.

—¡No podemos dejar a Stiles con Gerard, ese hombre está loco!, —Dice Scott antes de que Derek pueda discutir la declaración de Boyd, y todos los demás se vuelven a mirarlo.

—Ahora no es el momento. Vamos detrás de él. —Derek dice, y se dirige al despacho de Gerard, Scott pisándole los talones, y los otros tres siguen sin preguntar.

Cuando llegan allí, sin embargo, el despacho ya está vacío.

Derek ruge de frustración, tirando una silla hacia la pared, mientras los otros miran a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir dónde podría estar Stiles.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, —dice Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Derek, no podías saber que Gerard iba a...

—¡Lo reclamé frente a todo el colegio para protegerlo! ¡Gerard debería haber recibido el mensaje de que él es mi compañero! Pero no lo hizo, cree que estoy jugando con Stiles, es por eso que se lo han llevado. Él no sabe que se convirtió, o no lo habría sacado de la escuela, está tratando de usar a Stiles como cebo, para mí.

—Whoa, ¿Tio qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?, —Pregunta Scott, luciendo preocupado, pero Derek simplemente sacude la cabeza y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo sabe?, —Pregunta Isaac tímidamente, y Derek niega con la cabeza otra vez, no en negación, sino como si estuviera debatiendo qué decirles.

—Los Argents han estado lidiando con los hombres lobo durante siglos. Ni siquiera Gerard sería tan estúpido como para perseguir a un compañero. No si él lo sabía. Él no lo sabe, no puede saberlo. Si lo hace, y lo hizo de todos modos, entonces... —Niega con la cabeza una vez más, dándoles la espalda, y todo lo que pueden ver es lo tensa que parece estar su espalda.

—Entonces... Gerard se llevó a Stiles, porque cree que irás tras él, ¿verdad?, —Dice Scott, y nadie responde. Podrían haberlo dejado allí en nombre de su amistad pasada con un miembro de su manada, pero seguro que no es bienvenido, —¿Qué hay de su padre? Ayer, cuando hablamos, Stiles dijo que era estúpido por no ir a la policía cuando Gerard amenazó a mi madre. ¿Por qué no vamos a la policía ahora? Gerard acaba de secuestrar al hijo del sheriff.

Cuando termina de hablar, hay silencio en la habitación durante un largo momento, y Derek se da vuelta.

—Eso pondría al padre de Stiles en peligro. —Él dice en voz baja, mirando directamente a los ojos de Scott, y ve al chico encogerse de hombros torpemente.

—Creo que este es un riesgo que el Sr. Stilinski querría tomar. Es nuestra mejor baza también.

Derek lo mira durante un rato, su mandíbula apretada, y toda su expresión es deliberadamente controlada y fría.

Parece que está a cinco segundos de explotar.

Finalmente aparta los ojos de Scott y asiente, viendo al chico marcar el número de John.

Todo lo que pueden hacer es esperar.

 

 

En el momento en que suena su teléfono, Derek sabe que se trata de un problema, sabe que se trata de Stiles y sabe que algo ha ido muy, muy mal.

Cuando Erica le dice que Gerard tiene a Stiles, le jura a Dios que ya no puede ver con claridad, tiene visión de túnel, todo lo que puede ver es Stiles, y el hecho de que su enemigo más peligroso tiene en sus manos a su compañero.

Apenas había abandonado la escuela, por lo que no tardó mucho en regresar. Todo en lo que puede pensar es en recuperar a Stiles, y posiblemente nunca lo vuelva a perder de vista, nunca, porque ese chico es la persona más problemática que Derek ha conocido.

Cuando llega allí, apenas registra que Scott también está allí, y escucha a medias las discusiones en contra de ir tras Stiles, simplemente tiene que irse. Y luego el despacho está vacío, y es todo por su culpa.

Otra vez.

Explica su razonamiento más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que para tener algún tipo de sentido o excusa para los adolescentes con él: reclamó a Stiles para así demostrar un punto, para mostrarle a los Argents que ahora tiene un compañero, que es más poderoso y especialmente que Stiles tiene más protección que simplemente por ser el hijo del Sheriff: él es de Derek. Él tiene una manada.

Pero Gerard no había entendido el mensaje, pensó que Derek estaba jugando con Stiles, o solo Dios sabe qué. El hombre probablemente piensa que está jugando con Stiles, tratando de seducirlo para que se convierta en un hombre lobo. Lo había hecho antes, solo mira a Erica.

Scott finalmente muestra que tiene un poco de inteligencia cuando razona que pueden usar al Sheriff para llegar a Gerard, y asiente, dejando que el chico llame a John: Stiles estará tan enojado con ellos por hacer esto, poniendo a su padre en el medio de tanto peligro, todo porque Derek parece no poder planear una estrategia en una bolsa de papel.

Él es el peor Alfa que ha pisado la Tierra, y Stiles está atrapado con él y está en peligro por su culpa.

Él no puede dejar que ellos hagan esto. No puede dejar que le quiten a su familia de nuevo, simplemente no puede.

Él no podrá soportarlo. Si algo le sucede a Stiles, esto es para Derek, no porque sino ya ama al niño, o algo por el estilo, sino porque esta sería la segunda vez en su vida que personas inocentes son asesinadas y lastimadas por él, a través de sus acciones.

Él lo destruye todo.

—Le dije que nos encontraríamos con él en su casa; cree que no es una buena idea involucrar a toda la policía porque Stiles está... bien. —Scott se detiene y se encoge de hombros.

Derek asiente y mira a los adolescentes frente a él.

—Iré y me reuniré con el Sheriff, vosotros volverán a clase. —Cuando parecen a punto de protestar, Derek en realidad les gruñe, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, haciendo que su manada, e incluso Scott, miren hacia abajo, —Simplemente no puedo saca a cuatro adolescentes del colegio. Todos ya estarán hablando de que Stiles desapareció después del show en el estacionamiento; No puedo preocuparme por tus padres o la policía preguntándome qué estoy haciendo con cuatro personas que deberían estar en el colegio.

Se va, y el resto de la manada parece perdida, y un poco abandonada.

 

 

Scott no quiere un Alfa. Él piensa que eso sería demasiado problema y molestia, pero al mismo tiempo, realmente no quiere ser un Omega, porque son más débiles, y si él es débil podría resultar en que a todos los que le importan estén muertos.

No es bueno en absoluto.

Él es el primero en admitir que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo todo el tiempo: se deja llevar por la corriente. Él está acostumbrado. Si alguien necesita pensar detenidamente, tiene a Stiles para que realmente lo haga, o al menos lo hizo.

Y luego fue e hizo lo más tonto de todos, como escuchar a Gerard Argent, y perdió a su mejor amigo entre todo el mundo con Derek Hale. Él realmente no sabe qué es un compañero, pero está bastante seguro de que Stiles es uno, y que él es el de Derek, es una manera segura de que Scott lo pierda para siempre.

Así que pasó la noche, por primera vez desde que Allison le dijo que se fuera, pensando en algo más que su dolor de corazón. Él piensa en Stiles. Mira fijamente esa maldita llave y piensa en todas las veces que su amigo lo salvó y acudió a su rescate, y considera cuántas veces ha hecho lo mismo.

El recuento final es muy, muy bajo por su parte. La verdad es que, cuando Stiles estaba en peligro, en peligro real, había sido salvado por su padre, o por Erica, y en su mayoría por Derek.

O a si mismo Stiles es bueno para alejarse de las cosas, Scott siempre confió en la capacidad de su amigo, y nunca se detuvo a pensar que Stiles, como ser humano, era mucho más frágil que él. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser para Stiles lidiar con todo, y quedarse en la oscuridad, y simplemente saber que en una pelea real es una responsabilidad y no una ayuda.

Él era, en realidad. Ya no. Stiles tiene todo un grupo de personas, y Scott no tiene miedo de admitir que escuchar a Stiles decir que no le diría algo porque no estaba en a manada lo lastimó profundamente. Siempre había considerado a Stiles como su manada. Su red de seguridad, en cierto modo. La persona a la que podía llamar cuando las cosas se ponían realmente feas, la que lo ayudaba con su control, y creía que no podía matar a nadie solo para poder jugar al Lacrosse.

Dios, se siente como un idiota, todos los problemas y el estrés que puso en Stiles para poder presumir durante un juego, mientras que Stiles, cuando se enfrentaba a la oportunidad de ser uno de los mejores, lo había dejado ir, porque así era Stiles, siempre pensando en todos, nunca pensando en sí mismo.

Scott se va a la cama y decide disculparse hasta quedarse sin aliento, y se promete a sí mismo que será un mejor amigo de Stiles. Puede ver que no podrá recuperar fácilmente a su mejor amigo, tal vez no lo recupere del todo, pero Stiles le debe al menos intentarlo.

Pero como todos sus mejores planes, está bien, tal vez poner lo mejor allí es un poco exagerado, como todos sus planes, las cosas van mal tan pronto como los pone en movimiento, porque Stiles no está con el grupo, no está con Derek, se fue, y Gerard Argent fue quien se lo llevó.

El mismísimo Gerard que apuñaló a Scott, y mantuvo el cuchillo mientras amenazaba a su madre.

Cuando Derek se va, Scott se queda mirando a los otros tres adolescentes, y se da cuenta de que están preocupados por Stiles, mucho más de lo que sería normal para ellos. Parecen como si una parte de ellos estuviera siendo arrancada, y Scott se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente ser parte de una manada, de verdad. Tener este tipo de conexión con todas esas otras personas, ser parte de algo que es más grande que ser una persona, que ser un individuo.

Tener un hogar en otras personas y no en un lugar.

Mira su teléfono, considerando sus opciones, y luego mira a Erica, Isaac y Boyd.

—Tengo una idea, pero creo que a Derek no le va a gustar.

—Si es tu idea, entonces estoy seguro de que tampoco me gustará, —dice Erica, pero parece como si quisiera escuchar.

—Bueno, podría ayudar a Stiles. Creo que eso es suficiente para que lo consideres, ¿verdad?, —Dice, y ve que los tiene.

Es entonces cuando tiene que preguntarse cuánto impacto tiene en la vida de Stiles todo este asunto del compañero, aparentemente, para inspirar tal lealtad en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Dice Isaac, y Scott respira profundamente.

Esto no funcionará bien, pero esta es una mejor oportunidad para salvar a Stiles que llamar al Sheriff.

divisor sterek

—No puedo creer que nos hayas convencido para esto, —dice Boyd, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, mientras tocan el timbre.

El timbre junto a la puerta.

El timbre junto a la puerta del Argent.

—Bueno, hubiera venido de todos modos. Solo... créeme en esto, ¿vale?

Isaac se dirige a él para hacerle saber que no están de acuerdo con esto porque confían en él, pero entonces Chris Argent abre la puerta y se ve enojado. El hombre ni siquiera habla, solo se queda mirando a los cuatro hombres lobo que están parados en su puerta, y Scott traga saliva antes de hablar.

—Señor Argent, sé que realmente no me quieres aquí, pero Gerard secuestró a Stiles, y no sabemos a dónde lo llevó. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Chris se ve sorprendido por esto.

—¿Stiles? ¿Tu amigo humano?

Parece que Scott lo negará, pero Boyd habla antes de poder.

—Sí. Sacó a un chico inocente del colegio, y Derek ya está hablando con el sheriff. Simplemente pensamos que en realidad podría ayudarnos a localizar a su padre antes de que lo arresten por secuestrar al hijo del sheriff. —Destaca la última parte, y Chris parece estar considerando algo.

—Espera aquí. Intentaré atraparlo.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y esperan.

 

 

Su familia se está cayendo a pedazos, y él lo sabe. Primero fue Kate. Entonces su esposa. Su hija. Su padre. Locura, pura y simple, porque nada de eso tenía sentido.

Él no es denso, no es estúpido, no es capaz de ver los defectos que comparten su padre y su hermana. Cuando el Sheriff se dio cuenta de que Kate había sido la que prendió fuego a la Casa Hale hace tantos años, no se sintió sorprendido o traicionado como creía que debía hacerlo. Se sintió como si pudiera, por primera vez, ver todas las piezas del rompecabezas, porque la manada Hale era una manada pacífica, nunca habían dañado a un inocente, no tenían ningún motivo para ir tras nadie, especialmente ahora, cuando la manada se redujo a dos personas.

Kate murió por sus errores, y Gerard culpó a Derek Hale, pero Chris podía ver mejor; Derek no la había matado, y lo que le había sucedido la había conseguido ella sola.

Y luego Victoria murió, y aunque Chris admiró su coraje y valentía hasta el final, también había esperado más renuencia de su padre, si no de nadie más.

Y ahora Allison estaba sumida en el dolor y siguiendo los pasos de su padre, sin considerar el Código, sin seguirlo nunca, deseando matar cosas para ahogar su propio dolor.

Suspiró, pasando una mano por sus ojos. Allison no estaba en casa. Gerard se había ido al colegio esa mañana, pero Allison se fue después que su padre, después de haber recibido una llamada.

Probablemente del propio Gerard. No era tan difícil de resolver.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su padre tomaría a un chico del colegio, que nunca había hecho nada malo? Él no era una criatura; él era el hijo del sheriff. En cuanto a las personas en el círculo de amistad de su hija, Stiles y Lydia fueron las menos dañinas.

Entonces, ¿por qué Gerard lo llevaría? ¿Solo por su amistad con Scott McCall? No tiene ningún sentido.

¿Su padre finalmente se había vuelto loco?

Chris fue a su ordenador y lo encendió. Era un padre sobreprotector, y no había nada en el mundo que no haría para tratar de proteger a su hija, por eso revisó el GPS de su teléfono y descubrió dónde estaba.

Y ella definitivamente estaba con Gerard.

Fue a su garaje y sacó algunas pistolas. Después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta, donde los cuatro hombres lobo estaban esperando, pálidos, asustados y nerviosos, y tuvo que tragar saliva y recordar que no solo eran niños, sino monstruos.

... ¿Realmente lo eran?

—¿Dijiste que Hale estaba con el Sheriff? —Gruñó, y Scott asintió rápidamente, —Entonces llama y diles que sé dónde están.

Iba a la batalla y ya ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus enemigos.

 

 

El conjunto de coches en ese lugar era extraño. Un SUV negro, un coche viejo y maltratado, el coche del Sheriff, un Camaro negro.

Todos aparcados frente a una casa vieja y decrépita, que parecía estar sostenida por pura terquedad.

El SUV había sido el último en llegar, y el Sheriff rodeó a Chris tan pronto como salió del coche.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto? ¿Por qué iba a traer a mi hijo aquí? Se ve vacío. —Su voz era firme, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y Derek estaba mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no lo vieran. Los adolescentes estaban a su alrededor, dando consuelo o tal vez solo porque se sentían seguros con su Alfa, Chris no lo podía adivinar.

—Lo soy. Están adentro, en el sótano.

Se volvieron para mirar la casa, y Derek tomó la iniciativa.

Chris tenía miedo de lo que encontraría cuando entrara.

Pero tomando una respiración profunda, fueron hacia la casa Hale.

_Mira todos los lugares_

_donde murió toda mi familia_


	10. Something Dies

Verás, la cosa sobre el veneno de Kanima es que no te deja inconsciente, simplemente te hace incapaz de moverte.

Oyes todo. Lo ves todo. Sientes todo. Desde el empujón de un chico más bajo que te arroja por encima del hombro, hasta el golpe en la cabeza al ser arrojado al maletero de un coche, al sonido de los neumáticos, el pánico de estar encerrado, las curvas en el camino, los muchos, muchos moretones que aparecen en la piel y luego se desvanecen con la misma rapidez debido al factor de curación del hombre lobo.

Eres consciente de todo.

Realmente, realmente, apesta.

Stiles puede sentir que está hiperventilando, y luego se detiene porque no está seguro de que, como hombre lobo, sea capaz de hiperventilar. O tener un ataque de pánico, porque si alguna vez hubo un momento adecuado para un ataque de pánico, es aquí y ahora.

Y, oh Dios mío, ¿y si pudiera tener un ataque de pánico, y luego cambiaba y entraba en pánico mientras era un hombre lobo? ¿Qué implicaría eso? Entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir pánico por tener un ataque de pánico, y su respiración se hace cada vez más difícil y más rápida, y trata de calmarse, porque no quiere morir antes de que Gerard lo haya puesto en sus manos.

O tal vez sí, porque ese hombre es un enfermo, una persona enferma, y Dios solo sabe lo que le hará a Stiles si tiene la oportunidad. Tal vez morir por falta de oxígeno mientras está en pánico es el camino a seguir hoy, porque está seguro de que no quiere saber lo que Gerard le hará cuando descubra que ahora Stiles es un hombre lobo , y no tiene dudas de que el hombre pronto lo descubrirá.

Probablemente, cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles está biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien, incluso con todos los cortes y hematomas que debería tener desde el viaje en el maletero de un coche.

El viaje no es tan largo como Stiles cree que sería. Gerard probablemente lo quiere lo suficientemente cerca de Beacon Hills que Derek no tendrá demasiados problemas para llegar a ser, ya sabes, mutilado, torturado y asesinado. Stiles tampoco tiene dudas de que está siendo utilizado como cebo, sea el plan de Derek o no.

Él realmente, realmente espera que no.

El coche se detiene y Stiles cierra los ojos cuando escucha que se abre el maletero. Parpadea cuando es arrojado sobre el hombro de Jackson nuevamente, tratando de ver dónde están, y su corazón deja de latir por un segundo cuando reconoce el lugar.

Es la casa Hale.

Por supuesto, ¿por qué usar un almacén en el centro de la ciudad o una choza de barrio averiada cuando Gerard puede usar el único lugar que causará angustia mental en Derek, así como la ira de encontrar Stiles allí? ¿Por qué no poner el cuchillo y luego girarlo, verdad?

Ellos entran, y todo lo que Stiles puede ver es la tierra en el piso y la oscuridad que los rodea. No permanecen en el primer piso: descienden más y más dentro de la casa, donde el fuego había llegado, pero que no había podido consumir las piedras y el hierro que formaban los cimientos de la casa.

Oye que se abre una puerta de metal y le tiran de cabeza al suelo como un saco de patatas podridas. Gime por el impacto, y su grito de dolor es mitad risa y mitad grito.

Tiene tanto miedo de que realmente pueda comenzar a llorar. O reir. Él no lo puede decidir.

Un pie lo patea, haciéndolo girar en el suelo, y finalmente puede ver a Gerard mirándolo con una mirada intrigada en su rostro.

Mierda.

—Sabes, Stiles, cuando te atrapé, solo intentaba hacer que Hale viniera detrás de ti. Pero ahora mismo, creo que podría haber tomado más de lo que esperaba. —Él dice, sonriendo levemente, y Stiles tose - está seguro de que se le rompió algo que no debería romperse.

Él puede saborear la sangre en su boca.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir, señor. —Se queda sin aliento, a través de respiraciones cortas, pero sabe que hacer el tonto no será de ayuda para él en unos segundos, cuando comienza a recuperarse de las lesiones que deberían tomar, al menos, semanas para recuperarse.

—Veamos si no lo hace, Sr. Stilinski. —Gerard dice con tono definitivo en su voz, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo. Se agacha, al lado de Stiles, y tira del brazo de Stiles hacia él, apuñalándolo en el antebrazo, haciendo que Stiles grite de dolor

—Tú... ¡PERSONA ENFERMA, Dios mío!, —Grita, pero Gerard ni siquiera lo mira, está mirando su brazo, la herida que estaba abierta con el cuchillo, y ya está curándose, cerrando dejando solo sangre atrás.

Solo cuando el corte ya está curado y todo lo que se escucha en el sótano oscuro es la respiración áspera de Stiles, Gerard mira a Stiles: tiene los ojos fríos y enloquecidos, ya no juega con el cebo, está lidiando con el enemigo, y Stiles está seguro, absolutamente seguro, que estará muerto en una hora.

Y será la hora más larga de su vida.

—Jackson, creo que tendrás que poner a nuestro amigo aquí en un tipo especial de alojamiento antes de irte, —dice Gerard, mientras le da la espalda a Stiles y mira al Kanima/Jackson.

Si Stiles no estuviera tan aterrorizado, le tendría lástima al chico. No es él, y por Dios, si alguien lo descubre, lo matarán.

Gerard probablemente lo mate tan pronto como termine con Derek y Stiles.

Jackson recoge a Stiles, y se muerde los labios para no gritar otra vez, porque podría sanar rápidamente, pero eso no significa que los huesos rotos no duelan como el infierno. Jackson lo clava en una estructura de metal, en realidad está sujeto a una especie de rejilla, con grilletes y cadenas de metal. Todavía no se puede mover, no completamente, pero se siente como su deber con la dignidad de su hombre lobo, al menos para protestar en contra de ayudar en una cámara de tortura. Le tiembla la cabeza y puede sentir al menos la mitad de los dedos de sus pies. Es una pena que sea todo lo que puede mover.

Oye el sonido del teléfono de Gerard y el hombre se va, mientras Jackson lo ata a la red.

—Jackson. Vamos, Jackson, puedes luchar contra esta mierda, vamos, amigo, ayúdame. Sé que me odias por completo, porque soy un asno y también ansiaba a Lydia mientras ella era tu novia, pero tú y yo sabemos que ni siquiera me miraría, amigo. No tienes que hacer esto. Ni siquiera puedo creer que esté diciendo un cliché tan cursi, pero puedes luchar contra esto, Jackson.

Por un momento, Stiles puede jurar que ve a Jackson a través de los ojos del Kanima, pero el momento se va tan rápido como llega, y todavía está encadenado a un dispositivo de tortura. Finalmente, Jackson da un paso atrás, y Stiles está dolido como el infierno, porque las cadenas de sus muñecas están demasiado apretadas, le están rompiendo la piel, y está volviendo a crecer a la misma velocidad en que está siendo despedazada.

En algún momento, está bastante seguro de que el ciclo de curación no podrá alcanzarlo, y es probable que tenga cicatrices.

Si él está, ya sabes, vivo para ser marcado.

Morir en cualquier momento.

Además, está bastante seguro de que las cadenas y los grilletes de alguna manera están impregnados en acónito.

Jackson va a esperar en la puerta en el momento en que la puerta se abre de nuevo, y se le ocurre a Stiles que la única razón por la que puede ver bien dentro de la cámara es por el asunto de los hombres lobo. Está oscuro aquí en comparación con el exterior, incluso en comparación con el resto de la casa.

Es por eso que Jackson también puede ver.

Stiles en realidad parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que Gerard Argent podría verlo también. Lo había abierto, lo miró, directamente hacia él, vio que su corte sanó.

¿Como el hizo eso?

Sin embargo, se ha alejado de sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta de que Gerard no regresará solo a la cámara.

Allison está a su lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo Jackson aquí?, —Pregunta. Ella no puede verlo, porque está demasiado lejos de la luz que viene de la puerta.

¿Cómo lo hizo Gerard, maldita sea?

—Déjanos. —responde Gerard , y Jackson simplemente se va, sin decir nada.

Está matando a Stiles ver eso.

—Dijiste que lo atrapaste, abuelo. —La voz de Allison está llena de odio y acusaciones. Ella está sufriendo, cualquiera puede ver eso, y Stiles puede identificarse con él más que la mayoría; en realidad, también perdió a su madre. No por la mordida de un hombre lobo, sino por algo estúpido, y en absoluto no fue su culpa.

Si Stiles es honesto consigo mismo, se culpa a sí mismo por su muerte, y eso alimentó su odio hacia mucha gente durante muchos meses. Allison está en su etapa de ira, odia todo lo que tiene que ver con la muerte de su madre, y eso incluye a los hombres lobo.

Principalmente Derek. Y Gerard está explotando eso, convirtiendo a Allison en su asesina personal.

Dioses, ¿quién hubiera pensado que el escalofriante Chris Argent resultaría ser el normal en la familia?

Gerard vuelve a cerrar la puerta de metal detrás de ellos, y la sala se queda a oscuras, hasta que enciende una luz, enfocada únicamente en Stiles, y su forma pobre, flaca y pálida.

—Oh, Dios mío, Stiles. —Allison casi grita, volviéndose hacia su abuelo con horror en sus ojos.

Esto va a ser horrible.

—¿Qué hiciste?, —Pregunta en un susurro, está claro que tiene miedo, pero Gerard solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Eso mismo, Allison, ya no es tu amigo. Eso es un monstruo.

Él no es un monstruo.

—Un asesino.

Él nunca ha lastimado a nadie.

—Algo que hay que sacrificar antes de que consiga desgarrar las vidas de todos, como lo hizo con tu madre y tu tía.

Gerard es quien desgarró sus vidas.

—Derek Hale lo convirtió, Allison. Lo convirtió en un monstruo. En su perra personal.

Y ahí es cuando Stiles se tambaleó, porque está enfermo y cansado de escuchar a ese hombre usando esa palabra.

—No soy una perra. Soy su compañero. —Gruñe, y sus ojos son grises y brillantes, él lo sabe.

Pero lo que es más impresionante que su voz, o su control de no dejar escapar a su lobo salir, o su control aún mayor de no gritar de dolor cuando el esfuerzo por moverse hace que sus muñecas se vuelvan a abrir, es el hecho de que, cuando Gerard escucha lo último que dice Stiles, los ojos de Gerard se dilatan, se agrandan y retrocede un paso.

Y más que eso, apesta a miedo.

Demonios si. Él no va a caer sin luchar.

—Abuelo, ¿qué es eso? —Pregunta Allison, y ella tiene su arco levantado, pero señalando al suelo. No está enfocado en Stiles, no está enfocado en Gerard, solo está ahí.

Dios mío, tal vez él pueda tener un aliado.

—He cometido un error. Necesitamos matar a esta bestia, Allison, en este momento.

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta nuevamente, y Stiles puede ver sus ojos pasar de Stiles a Gerard frenéticamente. Ella estaría bien con matar a Derek, posiblemente bien disparando a algún hombre lobo desconocido que se interpusiera en su camino, esa noche, en la comisaría, ¿pero ahora mismo?

¿Matar a Stiles a sangre fría? ¿El chico que llevó sus mensajes a Scott, palabra por palabra?

Stiles puede ver que ella está dudando, y él trata de calmarse, de hacer que sus ojos vuelvan a ser normales, para poder ver a Stiles, y no a un hombre lobo. Cierra los ojos, tratando de normalizar su respiración, pero obviamente eso es un error, porque de repente siente que le destrozan la camisa y Gerard conecta los cables con él.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Grita, y descubre que ser un hombre lobo no impedirá que su voz suene aguda y para nada varonil.

—¡Gerard!, —Grita Allison, y Gerard se vuelve hacia ella, cruel, frío y loco.

—Es un Compañero, Allison. Si tu padre te hubiera educado como debería, sabrías que esto, aquí mismo, es lo más peligroso que podrías enfrentar. Y este es el compañero de Derek Hale. Esto hará que ese lobo sea diez veces más difícil de matar y diez veces más poderoso. Podría fácilmente destruir a Jackson ahora. Tenemos que matarlo, Allison, ahora.

Lo dice todo en un suspiro, e incluso Stiles se sorprende, porque, wow, no tenía idea de que fuera tan importante.

Finalmente es el peor asno en esta mierda. ¡Ah!

De acuerdo, quizás el momento para regodearse no es cuando el asesino loco está preparando las cosas para electrocutarlo, mientras él quiere que su nieta lo mate, muerto, muerto, pero es bueno saber que lo de los compañeros no es justo, ya sabes, él y Derek se están convirtiendo en amigos.

Mira a Allison, para suplicar o regodearse de lo malo que es, pero no lo hace.

Porque Gerard Argent en realidad lo está electrocutando.

Siente, al principio, como si todo su cuerpo fuera sacudido desde dentro hacia afuera. Está siendo sacudido por un ejército de hormigas de acero muy pequeñas que lo pellizcan duramente y por todo su cuerpo. Estampándose sobre él, mordiéndolo, y sacude su corazón, y duele como el infierno, y él no puede detener el grito que le atraviesa la garganta, porque jooooooder va a morir.

Pero, por supuesto, no lo hace, porque es un maldito hombre lobo, y puede curarse, simplemente no sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Allison está gritando ahora, diciéndole a su abuelo que se detenga, y la está ignorando por completo. Ella levanta su arco y Stiles piensa que esto es todo, aquí es cuando tiene que decir algo para que las cosas dejen de doler.

Deja de gritar lo suficiente como para tomar un poco de aire, la electricidad sigue corriendo por su cuerpo, y él va a morir, y mira a Allison, e intenta hablar, tal vez solo le suplicará que lo mate rápido y ahora porque ya no puede soportar el dolor

—¡Ella estaba MATANDO A SCOTT!, —Grita, la corriente sigue fluyendo, y siente la sangre goteando por su barbilla cuando abre la boca. Espera que sea porque se mordió a sí mismo, y no porque sus órganos internos hayan comenzado a disolverse o algo asqueroso: —¡Tú mamá, ella lo estaba matando! Derek... —Deja de hablar otra vez, cierra los ojos y medio lloriquea, aullando de dolor, pero se obliga a continuar, si va a morir, al menos se asegurará de que Allison sepa cómo es su abuelo, —Él no tenía la intención de morderla. Ella no tenía que morir. Todo es su culpa, Allison... —Grita de nuevo, y esto es todo. Su cuerpo no puede soportarlo, puede sentir en el momento en que su lobo deja de intentar curarlo, y todo comienza a desvanecerse, —la culpa es de Gerard—, se queda sin aliento, y sus ojos se cierran.

Oye un fuerte gruñido, el más fuerte que haya escuchado, como si el dolor, la miseria y la desesperación estuvieran todos unidos en uno, y hay otros aullidos que lo responden. Alguien grita y oye el arco de Allison, un disparo, y su cuerpo deja de temblar.

Todo se vuelve negro, y nada duele.

Sabía que moriría hoy, de todos modos.

 

 

Cuando entra a la casa, tiene que tomar un segundo para respirar profundamente y no moverse. Es difícil para él, estar aquí; por eso eligió este lugar al que acudir. Le duele estar en este lugar. Lo mata poco a poco, y es por eso que siempre está aquí, de alguna manera.

Cuando la casa no está llena de Argents, como ahora.

—Tres latidos del corazón. —Boyd lo señala, innecesariamente para él, pero Chris y John no podrían haberlo sabido. John se ve confundido, y Chris mira hacia abajo.

—Allison está aquí. —Murmura, y todos se vuelven para mirarlo, —Así es como los encontré. Su GPS, en su teléfono.

A Derek no le importa que los haya encontrado a través de la magia, siempre y cuando no esté equivocado, pero sabe que Argent no está equivocado. Él sabe que Gerard tiene a Stiles en esta casa, en el sótano, y tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo porque tiene miedo de lo que encontrarán.

—Es tan silencioso, —dice John, y Derek niega con la cabeza.

—No lo es.

—Las paredes en el sótano están insonorizadas, —dicen Derek y Chris al mismo tiempo. Derek va a decir que deberían quedarse arriba, que irá y tratará con Gerard y traerá a Stiles de vuelta cuando escucha el primer grito, y luego no puede detener a su lobo. Cambia, y no hay proceso de pensamiento, no piensa, hay instinto, y su compañero está herido, agonizantemente, y él corre hacia el sótano, sus betas pisándole los talones, seguido por los humanos.

Se lanza a la puerta y oye a Stiles gritar desde dentro, y parece que no puede abrir la puerta, está cerrada desde adentro, y esa puerta estaba hecha para evitar que los lobos escapen.

Era la habitación en la que ellos, su familia, se metían durante la luna llena.

Él aúlla, y su betas responden, y él oye los gritos de su compañero, y uno de los humanos finalmente abre la puerta. Se lanza hacia adelante, hay un disparo y una flecha, y un grito de dolor humano, pero no le importa.

Su aullido se puede escuchar en todo Beacon Hills, y cada cosa que lo escucha se estremece con ese dolor contenido en un sonido único e inhumano.

Porque el corazón de Stiles no late.

 

 

John es un hombre muy adaptable. Él es el sheriff, y tiene un hijo con TDAH, tiene que serlo, pero no es algo que le resulte fácil. Él ni siquiera puede cerrar los ojos esa noche. El peso de Stiles junto a él es la única comodidad en una noche llena de terrores y lo desconocido. Su hijo es un hombre lobo, y hay otro hombre lobo tratando de matarlo, y toda una familia también está más que dispuesta a matarlo .

Por una fracción de segundo, John tiene que preguntarse si los Argents tienen razón. Una de esas cosas mutiló a su hijo, casi matándolo hasta el punto en que otro de ellos lo mordió para salvarle la vida, pero eso es lo que lo decide, ¿no es así? El hecho de que Stiles está vivo, y en su mayoría está bien, y mientras pueda mantenerse alejado de los problemas, las cosas estarán bien.

Lo que significa que las cosas estarán bien por unos dos minutos, porque si hay algo en lo que su hijo tiene talento, es meterse en problemas.

Se levanta para preparar el desayuno, y ve a Stiles irse al colegio con su ... novio. Novio con quien puede lidiar. Compañero, no tanto.

Compañero es demasiado.

Su hijo apenas tiene diecisiete años, no está lidiando con su compañero ahora mismo.

Y al igual que él sospecha, todo el infierno se desata con una sola llamada de Scott y la llegada de un Derek Hale muy enojado y muy angustiado a su porche. El hombre se ve miserablemente enojado, si eso es posible.

Él espera que John lo culpe, eso está claro, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho el hombre? ¿Me quedé con su hijo en la escuela? ¿Prever que algún loco secuestrará a su hijo? Si culpa a Derek por esto, bien podría negar todo lo que le ha dicho a Stiles, y comenzar a culpar a su único hijo por los problemas en los que parece atrapado, y nunca lo hará.

Stiles hace eso suficiente para los dos.

Así que le dice a Derek que se comporte como un hombre, y trate de pensar en cómo recuperar a su hijo, y eso es todo.

Van a la comisaría de policía e intentan rastrear a Gerard o a Stiles, pero es muy difícil. John no quiere alertar a sus colegas, porque ¿cómo puede explicarles lo de los hombres lobo? ¿Cómo podía poner a su hijo en peligro de esa manera? Porque está bastante seguro de que algunas de las personas con las que trabaja pueden llevar bien a un adolescente hiperactivo con talento para problemas, ¿pero un hombre lobo?

Lo matarían tan rápido como los Argents.

Y es sorprendente que provenga de los Argents la respuesta: Chris Argent sabe dónde están, y así lo siguen.

Entrar en la casa con cuatro hombres lobo adolescentes, un alfa y un cazador de hombres lobo es probablemente la experiencia más ridículamente aterradora de toda su vida. Probablemente sea el segundo después de los pocos minutos después de la muerte de su esposa, cuando sabía que tendría que encargarse solo de Stiles, y sabía que lo arruinaría.

Está perdiendo la cabeza por este lío que ni siquiera es gracioso.

Cuando ve a Derek moverse y atravesar la casa, su corazón se detiene por unos segundos antes de seguirlo, logrando, entre él y Chris, abrir la puerta que los cinco hombres lobo obviamente no pueden.

Y él se congela.

Se congela porque es su hijo, encadenado y conectado a una máquina, con el director del colegio matándolo, mientras que la novia de su mejor amigo da un grito ronco y le pide a su abuelo que pare.

Derek salta hacia adelante, y dos personas disparan, no a Derek, a Gerard.

Allison y Chris disparan al mismo tiempo, sus armas sincronizadas, sus disparos precisos y letales, Gerard no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

El anciano cae hacia adelante, la mano en los controles de la máquina que mata a su hijo se cae, y el sonido de la electricidad se detiene. Gerard está muerto antes de que su cuerpo incluso caiga al suelo.

Derek, sin embargo, ni siquiera se da cuenta de esto.

Arranca a Stiles fuera de la red, aullando tan alto y tan profundo que tan desesperadamente parece sacudir la tierra en la que se encuentran.

El cuerpo de su hijo está fuertemente apretado contra Derek, que se desploma, sus rasgos cambian nuevamente a los de un ser humano, y el hombre grita, como si le arrancaran el corazón de su pecho.

Él pone a Stiles abajo y se agacha sobre él, él está haciendo RCP, y John quiere reírse histéricamente de lo absurdo de la situación. Son hombres lobo, tiene que haber una manera más fácil de salvar a Stiles.

Él tiene que estar bien.

Mientras cuenta el tiempo entre cada paso de la RCP, Derek dice algo, tan bajo y tan rápido que John parece no poder entenderlo al principio.

Y luego lo hace.

—No otra vez. —Derek dice una y otra y otra vez.

John está avanzando, empujando a la gente fuera del camino, y todo está en silencio. Chris Argent tiene los ojos cerrados, apoyado contra una pared, y Allison ha dejado caer su arco al suelo en algún momento, y los hombres lobo están alrededor de Derek.

Derek pone sus labios sobre los labios de Stiles, y empuja el aire entre ellos, y John cierra los ojos.

—Por favor, hijo. —Susurra, cayendo de rodillas junto a Derek, porque si pierde a su hijo, lo ha perdido todo, y podría morir aquí, con él, —por favor—. Susurra, y junto con su voz , Derek dice lo mismo, —por favor. —Susurran una vez más.

Y ahí es cuando Stiles jadea y abre los ojos.


	11. Something Heals - if only a little bit

Todo duele. Todo. Cada pequeña parte de él siente dolor, y está sufriendo, y no puede respirar adecuadamente, es como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas y no hubiera suficiente aire. Él jadea y abre los ojos y ahí está Derek mirándolo, y sabe que, de alguna manera, las cosas estarán bien.

Y luego se desmaya.

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, está en el hospital. No tiene que ser un genio para resolver esto, porque todo el lugar huele a desinfectante y cosas estériles. Levanta la nariz antes de que pueda abrir los ojos.

—Argh, este lugar apesta.— Es lo que planea decir, pero lo que realmente sale es algo áspero, entre un gemido y un lloriqueo, y escucha un ruido muy débil. Finalmente, reuniendo su coraje, abre los ojos, parpadea ante la luz blanca y ve a Erica junto a su cama. Ella sonríe ampliamente cuando ve sus ojos abiertos, y él jura que hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hey. —Ella dice, y Stiles medio sonríe, porque está completamente confundido. No es que no le guste Erica, sí, pero vamos. ¿Dónde está su papá? ¿Dónde está Derek?

—Hey. —Él responde, y su voz todavía es áspera. Ella se acerca, y le tiende un vaso de agua con una pajita, y sorbe el agua lentamente, sintiendo que se enfría por la garganta.

—Tu padre no pudo quedarse aquí, porque él es el Sheriff. Fue a la comisaría para aclarar las cosas y hacer una historia convincente sobre tu secuestro —Dice sin que él tenga que preguntar, y él sonríe nuevamente en agradecimiento.

Él no se atreve a hablar, no sabe por qué.

—Derek está afuera —Ella dice con deliberada calma, y él sabe que algo grande está sucediendo allí, —Scott también estuvo aquí, su madre lo amenazó con dejarlo para siempre y no quería irse, pero Derek lo hizo —Ella sonríe, y Stiles sabe que Scott ha dado un paso en la dirección correcta, pero son las noticias de Derek las que le interesan ahora mismo.

Él... Él quiere a Derek a su lado ahora. Erica es genial, pero ella no es... suya.

—Derek. —Dice en un tono de voz normal, sabiendo que el hombre lo oirá, porque ¿cómo no podría? Stiles es su compañero, maldita sea.

No diez segundos después de eso, Derek entra por la puerta, y parece que Stiles no puede ver nada más en la habitación. Sus ojos se vuelven grises y Erica se escasea, murmurando sobre dejar que todos sepan que está despierto, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella firmemente.

Stiles mira a Derek acusadoramente. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo así? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no estaba allí cuando se despertó, por qué no había sido él lo primero que vio cuando despertó?

—Quería darte algo de tiempo. —Derek dice lentamente, respirando profundamente y acercándose a Stiles, aún lejos, —No sabía cómo lo harías... Si podrías confiar en mí—, dice Derek, mirando abajo.

Todavía no ha mirado a Stiles a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?, —Pregunta Stiles en voz baja, y Derek se arriesga a mirarlo, y parece que no puede dejarlo ir.

—Te fallé. Cuando te besé frente a toda el colegio, se suponía que era un mensaje para Gerard, que ahora yo... tenía un compañero. Te tenía. Que nosotros, nuestro manada, debían ser tomada en serio.

—Él pensó que yo todavía era humano, sin embargo —señala Stiles, y Derek frunce el ceño, —Me llevó porque pensó que solo estabas... jugando conmigo. Él no sabía que había sido convertido.

Derek está callado después de esto, y Stiles comienza a preocuparse. No es como si Derek fuera, ¿callado? Sí. El tipo es una montaña de gruñidos y órdenes y palabras hoscas, pero esto... ¿derrotó la tranquilidad? Esto no es Derek.

O tal vez lo es. Tal vez este es el verdadero Derek, el que sigue escondiéndose detrás de toda esa imagen de lobo agrio.

—No es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Ese tipo es... todo un loco, —señala.

—Fue. —Dice Derek, y hay una satisfacción maliciosa en la forma en que dice la palabra, y Stiles se toma un minuto para entender.

—Oh —Dice cuando registra lo que significaba el tiempo pasado.

Gerard está muerto.

—¿Lo hiciste...? —Comienza, pero Derek sacude la cabeza con el ceño disgustado.

—No. Yo... estaba más interesado en ver si estabas vivo.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente porque, aparentemente, no podía hacerlo.

Derek acaba de admitir que estaba tan preocupado por Stiles que no mató a nadie. Eso es... realmente grande.

—¿Dime qué sucedió?, —Pregunta Stiles, extrañamente apagado. El está cansado. Tan cansado.

Derek lo mira atentamente; sintiendo su cansancio en sus palabras y se acerca un poco a la cama.

—No quiero cansarte.

—No lo harás si no discutes conmigo, solo dime qué sucedió —Declaró con un tono de voz molesto y Derek levantó una ceja, un poco de su lobo agridulce habitual volviendo a él.

—Para alguien que acaba de ser electrocutado, seguro que eres mandón en este momento.

Stiles resopla y acaricia la cama.

—Solo dime todo el asunto antes de que empiece a inventar cosas en mi cabeza. Una vez que hago eso, tiendo a creerme a mí mismo, y las cosas pueden volverse desordenadas. Podría empezar a imaginarte citando a La Bella y la Bestia mientras me rescatas.

Esto le arranca una pequeña risa a Derek y da unos pocos pasos tentativos hacia adelante y se sienta en la cama, con las manos en su regazo.

—No cité nada, me volví... salvaje. Cuando te escuché aullar, lo perdí por completo.

—Ahora, esa parte la recuerdo. Lo que no recuerdo es después de que el abuelo Argent decidió que iba a ser frito.

—Scott contactó a Chris Argent. Encontró a Allison por su teléfono y luego nos llevó a mi antigua casa. Estaba con tu padre en la comisaría; Estábamos tratando de rastrear a Gerard. Nos encontramos en la parte delantera de la casa y entramos. Cuando escuché tu aullido, me volví salvaje. —Derek respira hondo, como si le resultara difícil contar el resto, y tal vez lo sea. Stiles no puede imaginar lo que haría si escuchara a Derek aullar como lo hizo, —Estabas siendo electrocutado. Allison y su padre le dispararon a Gerard, él murió instantáneamente. Pero estabas... no lo hiciste... —Toma otra respiración profunda, y una de sus manos encuentra una de Stiles y la aprieta con tanta fuerza que Stiles sabe que está bien que ahora se recupere o que tenga algunos huesos rotos—. No estabas respirando. Me sobresaltó mi cambio, y cuando volví a la normalidad lo hice... Bueno, te salvé.

Él se sonroja cuando dice eso, y Stiles vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?, —Pregunta, curioso, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero él responde.

—RCP.

Stiles se ríe un poco.

—Me salvaste con un beso, ¿eh? Eso está bien. —Él se burla con una pequeña sonrisa, y Derek simplemente pone los ojos en blanco otra vez.

Se ve molesto y desinteresado, pero aún no ha soltado la mano de Stiles.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora?, —Pregunta, bostezando.

Derek lo mira por unos segundos, como si tratara de decidir qué posibilidades tiene de ordenarle que duerma, pero luego parece decidir que no vale la pena.

—La historia es que Gerard era mentalmente inestable y te secuestró. Erica lo vio salir del colegio contigo, y me llamó, y conseguí a John. Se suponía que tu padre había recibido una llamada de Scott, diciendo que Chris Argent sabía dónde estaba su padre, y el resto es, bueno, una versión más dócil de lo que realmente sucedió, excepto que estamos diciendo que Allison estaba allí en contra de su voluntad. Tu padre trató de sacarla completamente de la escena, como lo hizo con Scott y el resto de nuestra manada, pero Argent dijo que tenía que aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias.

Stiles asiente y piensa que eso es bueno. Allison está pasando por algunas cosas difíciles, pero eso no le da una excusa para convertirse en toda un psicópata.

Y entonces algo le ocurre a Stiles.

Él está en el hospital. ¿Por qué está él en el hospital?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?, —Pregunta, casi indignado, y Derek lo mira como si estuviera loco, lo que, bueno, tal vez lo es, pero vamos, —En serio, ¿dónde está mi curación de súper lobo en este momento? Me siento miserable. ¿Que demonios?

Derek niega con la cabeza, y pasa la mano, que no sujeta a Stiles por su pelo.

—Estabas casi muerto cuando llegamos allí. Tu lobo no pudo seguir el ritmo de la conmoción. Estarás bien en unas pocas horas más, pero la extensión del daño fue preocupante. —Derek luce como si le duela decir las palabras, y Stiles intenta considerar esto desde su punto de vista.

Su compañero, que parece ser un problema mayor de lo que piensa cada vez que surge el tema, casi fue asesinado en la casa donde habían matado a toda su familia. No había sido directamente capaz de salvarlo o protegerlo previamente, y lo único que pensó que había hecho para protegerlo había hecho que su enemigo actuara más rápido y con más saña que antes.

Demonios, sí, Derek se siente culpable.

—No es tu culpa. —Stiles dice con firmeza, y Derek se burla, —Realmente no lo es—. Stiles dice otra vez, y Derek lo mira a los ojos, deslumbrante.

—Fuiste atrapado porque te besé. No pude salvarte. Casi mueres —Dice con los dientes apretados, su mirada tan intensa que podría derretir el hierro, pero en realidad no está enojado con Stiles, está enojado consigo mismo.

—Sí. Pero esa no era tu intención. —Derek simplemente niega con la cabeza, y Stiles quiere maldecir cuán obstinado es el hombre,— Derek, fue culpa de Gerard secuestrarme y torturarme. No era tu plan hacer que me secuestraran, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no!, —Dice enojado, y está mirando a Stiles de nuevo.

—¡Entonces no fue tu culpa! —Casi grita, y Derek gruñe frustrado, soltando la mano de Stiles y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Debería haberte protegido!, —Dice en voz alta, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, —¡Era mi trabajo, mantenerte a salvo, para protegerte! ¡Dos días con un compañero, y ya te arriesgué tanto que estás en el hospital, Stiles!

—¡Sí, y probablemente estaré aquí mucho más si continúas pensando que no puedo lidiar con nada! No soy una damisela en apuros, Derek, ¡puedo manejar las cosas! ¡Lo he estado haciendo durante meses, y ni siquiera era un hombre lobo!

—¡Tú tampoco eras mío!— Derek grita y deja de andar de un lado a otro para mirar a Stiles, quien lo mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!, —pregunta, empezando a enfadarse.

—Eres mío. Para Proteger. Mío. Y te decepcione. —Derek dice lentamente, gruñendo cada palabra, como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño muy pequeño.

—¡No lo hiciste, idiota! Estoy aquí, y estoy vivo, y vamos a encontrar una manera de salir de este lío, y, sinceramente, ahora hay un enemigo menos contra el que enfrentarnos, así que deja de ser un hombre de las cavernas y piensa que solo porque tú seas un Alfa, tienes que salvarme todo el tiempo! Soy tu compañero, ¡no una pieza de hígado picado! ¡Tomo mis propias decisiones y puedo manejar las cosas por mi cuenta! ¡No fue tu culpa, estúpido lobo! —Stiles se sienta a medio camino entre su diatriba, y está mirando a Derek con tanta intensidad que ni siquiera ve cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación.

Derek gruñe de nuevo y cruza la habitación de regreso a la cama de Stiles y lo empuja contra las almohadas, besándole la boca. Sus manos están en la cara de Stiles, manteniéndolo en su lugar, pero él no pone ninguna de sus fuerzas normales en él. Parece un beso enojado y dominante, pero en realidad es un toque de labios delicado y casto.

Stiles se emociona y está a punto de tratar de hacer las cosas más interesantes cuando escucha una tos.

Al abrir los ojos, ve a su padre junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de desaprobación en el rostro.

—Veo que en realidad te estás sintiendo mejor. —John dice, y Stiles sonríe, mientras Derek se levanta y se para junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho también.

—En realidad, me dolía la boca, así que Derek estaba besándola. —Stiles responde con una sonrisa descarada, y John no puede seguir frunciendo el ceño, yendo a su hijo y abrazándolo con cuidado.

—No te atrevas a asustarme así otra vez. —Él dice, su voz amortiguada por el hombro de Stiles.

—Trataré de no hacerlo. —El muchacho responde, y John parece resignado cuando dice que es lo mejor que va a conseguir.

Una promesa.

Stiles se hunde contra sus almohadas de nuevo, sintiéndose cansado de repente.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a casa?, —Pregunta, y John lo mira con atención.

—El jurado todavía está deliberando sobre eso. Por un lado, los doctores querían tenerte aquí por la noche, pero hablé con Melissa, y ella piensa que será demasiado sospechoso para ti , si simplemente sanas como lo estás haciendo. Entonces, tal vez, si podemos llevarte a casa, puedes perder esta semana de clases, y entonces las cosas no se verán tan oscuras con tu curación.

Stiles mira a su padre y siente que su interior se torna culpable.

—Lo siento. —Él dice, y John parece sorprendido, al igual que Derek, pero Stiles no le está prestando atención en este momento.

—¿Por qué?, —Pregunta John, y Stiles mira hacia abajo, retorciendo las sábanas.

—Todo, en realidad, pero ahora mismo porque tienes que mentir e inventarte todas estas historias, y .. solo... lo siento, papá. —Termina sin convicción, y John niega con la cabeza, volviendo a la cama y poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hijo.

—No me pidas disculpas otra vez porque estoy haciendo mi trabajo como tu padre. Nunca más, ¿me oyes?

Stiles asiente, y abre la boca para pedir perdón, pero su padre parece darse cuenta de que es allí donde va, levanta una ceja y Stiles levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición.

John parece satisfecho y se aleja nuevamente.

—Buscaré a Melissa y me ocuparé de tu alta, ¿de acuerdo? Regresaré pronto, y luego nos iremos a casa. —Se va, y Stiles mira hacia abajo, olvidando por completo a Derek hasta que el hombre está frente a él, con sus cejas levantadas.

—No es tu culpa. —Derek dice, y no se burla, en realidad es solo un recordatorio de que quizás se escuche a sí mismo a veces. Él sonríe hacia la cama, sin poder mirar hacia arriba.

—Sí, yo lo entiendo. Es difícil seguir mi propio consejo. Lo sé.

Se callan nuevamente, y Stiles mira por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué hora es, de todos modos?

—Las seis menos cuarto. —Derek responde, y Stiles suspira.

—Había algo raro con Gerard.

Derek gruñe incrédulo, sentándose en la cama con cuidado, como si no estuviera seguro de poder sentarse allí.

—Todo fue extraño con Gerard, Stiles. —Él responde, pero Stiles ya está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir, cuando llegamos al sótano, él podría verme. —Derek parece desconcertado por esto, y Stiles suspira, —Estaba oscuro, Derek. Tan oscuro que Allison no vio que era yo quien estaba colgando allí hasta que Gerard encendió esa maldita luz. Pero él podría verme. Como Jackson, como si pudiera verlo.

Los ojos de Derek son cautelosos mientras toma esta información, y mira hacia abajo, considerando las cosas.

—Hablaremos de esto más adelante, con la manada. —Finalmente dice, y Stiles asiente.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar con la manada, especialmente de Jackson. ¿Qué crees que le sucederá ahora?

Derek niega con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. He estado buscando, pero él tiene que resolver sus problemas por sí mismo, y hasta entonces, buscará un maestro.

—Tal vez uno de nosotros podría hacerlo. —Stiles sugiere, pero Derek frunce el ceño inmediatamente, y mira a Stiles con firmeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el Kanima está conectado emocionalmente con su maestro. Matará a quien sea que el maestro lo considere culpable de cualquier asesinato. ¿De verdad crees que cualquiera de nosotros puede manejar eso?

Stiles ve el punto. Que montón tan desordenado, cielos.

John regresa a la habitación en ese momento, y Stiles oficialmente está bien para irse a casa, siempre y cuando se lo tome con calma los próximos días, y regrese para un chequeo en una semana. Derek sale de la habitación por unos momentos, mientras su padre lo ayuda a cambiarse, y luego se va con su padre a casa, seguido por Derek en su Camaro.

Stiles está un poco confundido por esto, pero Derek es el primero en entrar a la casa, olfateando en todas las habitaciones antes de permitir que John y Stiles entren.

Cuando se detienen frente a la habitación de Stiles, al muchacho se acuerda por completo de que Gerard ni siquiera era su principal problema en este momento. Su ventana está abierta de par en par, y las sábanas de su cama están limpias. No hay olor a Peter en ninguna parte, pero no puede evitar pensar en el hombre y la forma en que simplemente había irrumpido en esa maldita casa.

Él se estremece un poco, y tanto Derek como John lo miran preocupados, pero él les sonríe.

—Está bien. Estoy bien, realmente, solo... cansado y esas cosas, —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

John no parece que él le crea, pero lo deja ir.

—Bajaré las escaleras y haremos la cena. Te acuestas y descansas. Descansa, ¿me oyes? Nada de cosas raras—Dice, mirando a Derek por el efecto, y Stiles oculta su cara, porque, vamos, ¿cuándo se cansará su padre de eso?

Probablemente nunca, pero está bien.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y se va a la cama, Derek se mueve hacia atrás, como si temiera que Stiles se caiga y se rompa el cuello.

—Tío, no morí cuando era humano, no voy a hacerlo ahora que tengo supercuración y grandes reflejos, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilo. —Él dice un poco nervioso, y Derek realmente le gruñe. Él mira hacia atrás, pero se sienta en la cama, se quita los zapatos y se acuesta. —¿Feliz ahora?, —Dice, y Derek vuelve a girar los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo, —Derek—. Stiles le llama, y el hombre lo mira de nuevo, —¿Podrías... Quiero decir, si quieres, claro, tú... ahm... ¿Puedes venir aquí? ¿Conmigo?, —Dice en voz baja, de repente muy tímido, porque una cosa es que lo besen sin sentido, pero le está pidiendo a Derek que se abrace con él.

Está tan seguro de que el hombre se negará a abrir la boca para decirle que se olvide, cuando Derek va hacia la cama y se sienta, se quita los zapatos apoya contra la cabecera, tirando de Stiles contra él, moviéndose hasta que ambos están cómodo, Stiles descansando contra él.

—Gracias, —dice, y Derek no responde verbalmente, pero uno de sus brazos rodea su cintura para mantenerlo más apretado contra el Alfa, y Stiles sabe que el contacto realmente los está ayudando a ambos.

Estuvieron demasiado cerca de perderse el uno al otro en las últimas horas. Con Derek siendo un fanático del control, está seguro de que su lobo se está volviendo loco.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía once años—. Stiles se oye a sí mismo decir, y siente que Derek se queda muy quieto detrás de él, como si el otro temiera que, si se mueve, Stiles dejará de hablar: —La estaba llamando para que viniera. y sácame temprano del entrenamiento de fútbol. Siempre estuve ansioso, viene con el TDAH, pero en aquel entonces no tomaba ningún medicamento, los profesores siempre lo descartaban porque yo era un creador de problemas. Llamé a casa unas diez veces, y comencé a hacer un escándalo en el teléfono, para que viniera a buscarme, porque los otros niños estaban siendo malos o algo así. No tenía a Scott en ese entonces, así que era el único bicho raro de la clase. Recuerdo que le dije que tenía miedo y lloré por teléfono. Ella juró que vendría tan rápido como pudo, no teníamos dos coche en ese momento, solo el de mi padre, y ella fue a pie. Ella estaba preocupada por mí,¿ya sabes? Ella no estaba prestando atención. Ella cruzó una calle sin mirar, y eso fue todo.

La única señal de que Derek está escuchando es la forma en que su brazo parece sujetarlo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Llamé a casa unas cuantas veces más, y luego me di por vencido. Jackson fue en realidad quien me sacó de mi depresión y fui a jugar otra vez con ellos. Cuando la práctica terminó, mi papá estaba allí para recogerme, y ella estaba muerta. —Se detiene y cierra los ojos, —Por mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa. —Derek dice de inmediato, y Stiles casi sonríe.

—Lo sé. Conscientemente, lo sé. No quise hacerlo, y ella sabía cómo era, y la mayoría de las veces lo creo. Pero a veces... Como cuando llegan los ataques de pánico, creo que ella... Creo que murió por mi culpa. Si yo fuera el maestro del Kanima, probablemente me perseguiría cuando estuviera demasiado asustado. —No le da a Derek tiempo para hablar nuevamente antes de seguir, —Entonces cuando te digo que no es tu culpa, Necesito que lo creas, Derek. Porque si lo de hoy es tu culpa, entonces mi madre muriendo es mía. Y no creo que pueda vivir así.

Hay silencio en la habitación, y Stiles se pregunta si obtendrá una respuesta, cualquier respuesta.

—Es culpa de Gerard. —Derek susurra, y Stiles cierra los ojos.

Pueden hacer que funcione.

Él puede creer eso ahora, en la forma en que los brazos de Derek no lo sueltan. Se duerme con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Pueden hacer que funcione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPC: Reanimación cardiopulmonar


	12. Something Shifts

Cuando se despierta, está solo. Sin embargo, la única forma en que Stiles lo sabe es que todo está silencioso e inmóvil, y se da cuenta de que, si hubiera estado durmiendo con Derek, como lo había estado antes, no sería tan silencioso. Y antes de que pueda enojarse por haber quedado solo en la habitación, se toma un segundo y se da cuenta de que Derek, antes de irse, ha dispuesto un montón de almohadas para apoyar a Stiles, sin dejar de hacerlo sentir cómodo, en la misma posición que él se había quedado dormido.

De acuerdo, entonces podría mostrar una consideración mucho más grande de lo que Stiles podría haber pensado que Derek Hale era capaz de mostrar.

Y tiene que admitir, aunque solo sea para sí mismo, que está muy, muy confundido. Verás, Stiles está muy acostumbrado a no tratar con cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos. Cuando está molesto, encuentra una razón tangible para estar molesto, algo físico, algo que se puede arreglar. Por lo general, esto le permite lidiar con las cosas reales de forma lenta y gradual, y en realidad simplemente las acepta en su vida sin tener que enloquecer por ellas. Como lo hizo con Scott y ser un hombre lobo, como trató de hacerlo consigo mismo.

Pero él sabe que no puede hacer eso con Derek y lo que sea que estén teniendo en este momento. Y, al mismo tiempo, no puede decidirse a lidiar con eso.

Él se siente reconfortado por Derek, se siente como en casa, como si estuviera sano y salvo a su alrededor, y, en cierto nivel, sabe que estos sentimientos son recíprocos. Ellos están bien juntos. Pueden trabajar juntos, al igual que Stiles estaba pensando anoche: en realidad son geniales juntos.

El Alfa y su Compañero, haciendo que su manada funcione.

Alfa y Compañero

Vale. Él puede manejar eso. Está bien.

Lo que él no quiere pensar es, ya sabes, en Derek y Stiles. Porque mientras que como lobos puede encontrar su posición con Derek instintivamente, no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con Derek: el humano Derek, Derek, el Derek con el que tendrá que lidiar cuando las cosas no se vuelvan completamente locas en su ciudad. ; algo que con suerte lograrán pronto, tan pronto como Peter, Jackson y Lydia sean atendidos.

Al menos Gerard ha caído.

Mirando su ventana, puede ver el sol brillando alegremente a través de las cortinas , debe ser al menos al mediodía, y se da cuenta de que ha dormido toda la noche. Se siente mucho mejor que antes, pero todavía un poco adolorido.

Sentado, bosteza y se estira, sintiendo que su espalda se pone en su lugar, como si estuviera a la mitad de su enloquecimiento, o tal vez simplemente dormía en una posición realmente extraña. Oye ruido en el piso de abajo, bajo y silencioso, pero puede oírlos, así que decide ir allí para ver qué pasa.

Y lo que está pasando es que Derek está cocinando.

Se detiene en la puerta de la cocina y se apoya en ella, sintiéndose completamente confundido.

—Ni una palabra—. Dice Derek sin girarse desde el fregadero donde está cortando algo, y Stiles se ríe un poco.

—No iba a decir nada—. Él responde, y oye a Derek resoplar, —¡No lo estaba haciendo! Solo iba a... ah... preguntar ¿dónde está papá y por qué estás cocinando? ¡Dios mío, Derek, no tenía idea de ni siquiera supieras cómo encender la cocina! —Termina diciendo, porque no puede evitarlo.

Derek lo mira por encima del hombro con una mirada de no estar impresionado, y Stiles intenta dejar de sonreír, realmente lo hace, pero no puede.

—Tu padre se fue a la comisaría. La investigación sobre tu secuestro es un poco desordenada, porque aún no has dado un testimonio. Pedí quedarme, porque no creo que sea seguro para ti estar solo. Como no comiste la cena, tu padre me hizo prometer que te daría de comer algo, de ahí que yo esté cocinando.

Stiles lo mira por un momento, con la boca entreabierta, y luego niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes, deberías haber conseguido un compañero antes.

—¿Qué?— Gruñe Derek y Stiles simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Solo digo, ahora estás muchísimo mejor cuando haces todo el conjunto de oraciones, en lugar de las miradas y los gruñidos.

Solo por despecho, o al menos eso es lo que Stiles piensa, Derek gruñe y lo mira.

—¡Solo digo!, —Repite, levantando las manos, —Voy a ir a tomar una ducha, huelo a hospital, —dice, dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras otra vez.

Media hora más tarde, cuando llega a la cocina de nuevo, la comida está sobre la mesa y también hay dos platos en ella. Derek lo mira y se sienta, Stiles lo copia un segundo después, y ponen comida en sus platos y comienzan a comer.

Y maldita sea, ¿no es esta la cosa más extraña que hayan hecho juntos, o qué?

Stiles se muerde los labios, mirando a Derek mientras intenta no mirar como si estuviera mirando, y Derek lo atrapa, levantando una ceja.

—La comida está... muy buena.— Él dice con una pequeña sonrisa, y Derek lo mira, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si Stiles se está burlando de él o no, —En serio, está muy buena. Puedo cocinar, papá también puede, pero somos demasiado vagos para hacerlo la mayoría de los días, así que terminamos comiendo comida basura, y esto está realmente bueno —. Toma otro bocado para dejar de hablar y Derek sigue mirándole por unos segundos más.

—Gracias. —El hombre eventualmente dice, y Stiles le sonríe nerviosamente.

Hay algo muy malo con esto. ¿Cómo es que pueden besarse como locos, luchar como los mejores y enfrentar situaciones de vida o muerte juntos, pero no pueden almorzar sin sentir que una guerra está por comenzar? Stiles quiere decir algo, pero no se le ocurre nada. La conversación de la noche anterior está sonando en sus oídos, y él siente como si hablara demasiado pero no lo suficiente. Es como si hubiera una inmensa barrera entre ellos que solo puede desaparecer si uno de ellos casi muere o es perseguido.

Él está abriendo la boca para pedirle a Derek que hable con él cuando el Alfa lo golpea.

—Llamé a la manada, estarán aquí después del colegio para que hablemos de toda la situación de Gerard. Scott jura que el hombre estaba tomando unas pastillas muy sospechosas que Deaton cree que podrían tener algo que ver con su condición. El veterinario ya las está mirando, y Scott pasará cuando los otros estén aquí para decirnos qué descubrió.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, mirando a Derek y luego a su comida de nuevo.

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer aquí? Derek lo está mirando como si estuviera esperando algo, y Stiles no sabe qué es.

—Él vino, después de que tu padre se fuera, —dice Derek, escudriñando aún a Stiles. El chico lo mira, un poco confundido.

—¿Quién? ¿Scott?! —Derek asiente, —Oh. ¿Qué quería? , —Le pide que le diga más, porque, bueno, tal vez Scott finalmente está tratando de hacer lo que cualquier buen amigo haría, y vino a verlo.

—Pidió unirse a nuestra manada.

Stiles casi se atraganta con su comida, y tose un par de veces antes de mirar a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio? ¿Habla en serio?, —Pregunta incrédulo.

Derek asiente de nuevo.

—No podía sentir ninguna mentira en él, realmente quiere ser parte de nuestro manada. Tu manada, en realidad.

Stiles traga y toma un trago de agua antes de hablar, porque, ¿qué demonios?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?, —Pregunta, y Derek lo mira como si estuviera molesto con Stiles.

¿Qué hizo él, maldita sea?

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Stiles? Es nuestra manada. —Él gruñe, y Stiles lo mira, intrigado. De acuerdo, tal vez esta es una respuesta, justo allí, él solo tiene que traducirlo del idioma Derek al idioma Stiles.

—¿Quieres mi opinión?, —Pregunta, y Derek ni siquiera se molesta en responder, solo sigue mirándole fijamente como si Stiles fuera un idiota, —Creo que deberíamos hablar con el resto de la manada antes de decidir cualquier cosa. Sabes que Scott es realmente muy bueno en todo el asunto de los hombres lobo, tiene más contacto con Deaton que cualquiera de nosotros, podría ser útil. Pero si los demás no pueden confiar en él, entonces no veo cómo lo aceptaríamos, ¿verdad? , —Dice, mirando hacia abajo, inseguro de sí mismo, porque esto es enorme. Él no quiere que Scott sea un Omega, con Peter merodeando por ahí, y Jackson siendo un lagarto asesino, pero no puede decir 'Hey, vamos a admitirlo', como si fuera un lindo cachorro, porque no lo haría.

Ellos son una manada. Deben tomar estas decisiones juntas. Cuando finalmente reúne el coraje suficiente para mirar hacia arriba, la cara de Derek ha cambiado otra vez, se ve aliviado. Como si esto fuera una prueba, y Stiles acabara de superarla.

—¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba?, —Pregunta, un poco indignado, porque vamos.

—Tal vez, —dice Derek, levantándose de la mesa y poniendo su plato en el fregadero. El temperamento de Stiles estalla y tiene que soltar el vaso que tiene antes de romperlo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué demonios, Derek?

—Tengo que saberlo, Stiles. Él fue tu prioridad durante tanto tiempo, y ahora tenemos que ser tu prioridad, nuestra manada. Tenía que saberlo. —El hombre se da la vuelta desde el fregadero y se enfrenta a Stiles, quien se levanta de su lugar, completamente enojado, mucho más de lo que pensaba que podría conseguir.

—¡Y lo es! Me sometí ante ti, confío en ti, y estoy aquí, y ¿me estás poniendo a prueba? —Mira a Derek, y ve algo parpadear en sus ojos, y tiene la sospecha de que eso no era una prueba para la manada, —¿Esto fue una prueba?— Pregunta de nuevo, acercándose a Derek, —¿Esto fue una prueba para el bien de nuestra manada? ¿Para todos nosotros? ¿O fue por ti, Derek? ¿Te sientes amenazado por Scott? —Él sisea, parado justo en frente de Derek.

—No me siento amenazado por un cachorro. —Derek dice, bajo y peligroso, y Stiles está aún más enojado por eso.

—Bueno, soy mayor que ese cachorro. ¿Vas a simplemente ignorarme también? , —Dice con enojo, acercándose aún más a Derek, y el hombre de repente se aleja, yendo al otro lado de la cocina tan rápido que a Stiles casi le da un latigazo.

—Es diferente. —Él dice, con voz más tranquila, y se pasa una mano por la cara, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas. —Deberías descansar. La reunión te cansará.

—No.— Él responde, y él sabe que es estúpido e infantil. Está cansado y sabe que se cansará, especialmente si tiene que tratar con Scott y el resto de una vez, pero no quiere hacer nada solo porque Derek también se lo dice.

Él quiere... quiere que Derek le obligue a hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Él dice, un poco asustado ante ese pensamiento, mirando a Derek, completamente confundido.

El hombre suspira, pero mantiene la distancia.

—Me estás desafiando. No te he reclamado, estabas en peligro, tu lobo está reaccionando, y está tratando de hacer que te demuestre que puedo cuidarte. Está tratando de convencerme de que confíes en mí otra vez —Derek explica, y Stiles lo piensa, y en realidad tiene sentido, está tratando de atraer a Derek desde que vio al hombre.

—Confío en ti —Susurra, porque lo hace. Él realmente lo hace. Derek tiene que creer eso.

—Tu lobo no. —Derek responde, mirando hacia abajo, y Stiles siente que su corazón se rompe un poco, porque Derek está pensando que el lobo de Stiles tiene razón, Stiles está seguro.

—Entonces mi lobo es estúpido —Dice molesto, y se dirige hacia Derek, que parece querer alejarse, pero se queda quieto, —Derek, necesito que me creas, confío en ti. No estaba pensando antes, y, sinceramente, no creo que mi lobo tenga problemas de confianza —. Dice, y Derek lo mira, melancólico, callado y de mal humor, y Stiles quiere reírse de él, pero no lo hace.

—¿Por qué estabas tan irritado, entonces?

—Porque dijiste que pondría mis propias necesidades frente a las de la manada. Y eso es molesto Además, llamaste Scott un cachorro. Tengo su misma edad. No soy un cachorro Soy tu compañero. —Dice, con los ojos brillantes, y está apoyando a Derek en la pared: sabe que el hombre podría volver la mesa en cualquier momento, pero está dejando que Stiles tome la delantera por un tiempo,— Esto tiene que funcionar, Derek. Tenemos que hacer que funcione. —Dice la última parte desesperadamente, porque no sabe lo que hará si Derek no está... aquí, con él. Manejando las cosas con él.

—Ese es tu lobo hablando. —Derek dice, mirando a Stiles, y el chico le gruñe.

—¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Haces diferencia entre quién eres y quién es tu lobo? Porque eso explicaría mucho, nadie puede vivir pensando que son dos cosas diferentes, Derek. Soy lo que soy, y hace una semana era un adolescente con un mejor amigo de mierda y TDAH y un enamoramiento no correspondido por la chica más popular de la escuela, y ahora soy un hombre lobo emparejado con el más ansioso de todos los lobos, pero eso va a ser quien soy todo el tiempo. No puedo lidiar con esto si vamos a hacer todo mi lobo en el tuyo, pero no lo hago. ¿No te gusto? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? Porque si no lo haces, entonces no haremos que esto funcione.

—No separo a mi lobo, Stiles, nací así. Pero tu no, y lleva tiempo...

—¡Tal vez a otras personas les tomen el tiempo, a mi no! —Stiles lo interrumpe, —Derek, si esto va a suceder, si estamos en esto para siempre como tú implicas, esto tiene que funcionar con todo. Tu lobo y tú y yo y mi lobo, tenemos que ser dos personas, y eso es todo. No puedo ser dos cosas diferentes. Si estoy contigo, entonces estoy contigo. No sé cómo manejar el todo, estoy contigo por mi lobo, pero eso es todo. No puedo, y no quiero.

Él mira a Derek pero el hombre no reacciona. Solo mira a Stiles, y de repente Stiles se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, emitió un ultimátum de cuatro días en su relación.

Y, al parecer, Derek no está tan entusiasmado por estar con Stiles como Stiles de estár con él.

Stiles no dice nada, solo siente como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido bajo sus pies, y luego se aleja de Derek y camina hacia las escaleras, yendo a su habitación.

Derek se queda atrás.

Bueno, eso fue esclarecedor. Derek quería a su lobo, pero no tenía ningún interés en él, por supuesto. No es como si Stiles tuviera mucho que ofrecer en el departamento de relaciones, de todos modos. Se acuesta en la cama, boca abajo, enciende la radio, simplemente porque no quiere estar en silencio, y hace lo posible por no escuchar lo que está sucediendo en la planta baja, si Derek se va, o lo que sea.

Está bien.

Sus lobos son compañeros, eso no significa que la persona, Derek, alguna vez lo quiera.

Y sin embargo, Derek dice que no separa quién es él.

¿Qué demonios?

Cierra los ojos e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse completamente rechazado. Pero, vamos, ¿qué se supone que debe pensar? ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer, exactamente? Cuando termine este lío, ¿qué pasará entonces?

En realidad, ¿qué le sucedió a todo lo que siento con él? Muy fuertemente como enviarlo lejos a la primera oportunidad.

Ni siquiera debería sentirse tan mal por esto, maldita sea, tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar, como la reunión de la manada, Peter Hale, y Lydia y Jackson.

No romanticismo con Derek Hale.

Cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, él debería ir a ver a un terapeuta, porque todo lo que puede manejar es cada vez más duro.

Escucha la respiración de Derek antes de escuchar su voz.

—Pensé que tendrías miedo de esto. Que no lo querrías.

Stiles abre los ojos pero no saca la cabeza de la almohada.

—No sé si quiero tener esta conversación en este momento, Derek.

—Y más de lo que quieres, tienes diecisiete años. Soy mucho mayor que tú. Eso importa. —Continúa Derek, como si Stiles no hubiera dicho nada,— Además, realmente no sabía que estarías tan tranquilo acerca de esto, por lo que acepté. Esperaba un gran enloquecimiento por ser mi compañero, Stiles. No me quieres.

—No lo hacía. Ahora lo hago. —Él dice simplemente, y Derek suspira, un poco molesto.

—Por tu lobo—. Él dice, y Stiles se da vuelta en la cama, acostándose sobre su espalda, y mirando a Derek.

—No, idiota, porque estás aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es para mí saber que tienes mi respaldo? ¿Que me ayudarás? ¿Que confías en mí para tomar la decisión correcta con la manada? Incluso antes de todo este lío, Derek, no te odiaba. No me gustaba la forma en que parecías ignorarme, pero no me caías bien. Estaba celoso. Pensé por un tiempo que me robarías a mi mejor amigo. —Se ríe un poco amargamente,— Resulta que no era necesario, me dejaría solo.

—Nunca te ignoré, simplemente no quería que te hicieran daño. Pude sentir lo que eras, Stiles, y me espanté muchísimo. —Derek dice, con una nota de desesperación en su voz, y todo su rostro es una máscara de eso: es abierta y crudo y asustado, y Stiles nunca pensé que podría ser así, y mucho menos pensar que se le permitiría verlo, —Perdí todo una vez. Teniéndote allí, al lado de Scott cuando intentaba ser un Alfa, aunque no tuviera la intención de hacerlo, me mató. Porque podrías ser un Compañero, mi compañero, y no podría soportarlo. No me lo merezco. No merezco todo lo que eres, y lo bueno que serás por nuestra manada. Yo no.

Stiles está mirando a Derek, con la boca abierta, porque ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar a pensar.

¿Que demonios?

—Entonces, sí, te empujé lejos, y te amenacé y gruñí, porque si no te caía bien, entonces, bueno, nunca podría siquiera pensar en reclamarte.

—Bueno, no funcionó, Sourwolf—. Soy a prueba de Alfas. Y me gustas. Pero no puedo manejar esto de sí y no, Derek. No te estoy pidiendo que comiences a escribirme poemas, principalmente porque no te apetecería, pero si estamos en esto, estamos en esto hasta el final. No estamos en esto cuando tu lobo lo cree, o cuando me da la gana. Estamos juntos, entonces estamos juntos. No estoy enamorado de ti, sé que no estás enamorado de mí, es muy reciente, pero necesito que me digas ahora si esto podría pasar, porque no quiero seguir esperando si nunca me devolverás nada.

Derek lo mira por un minuto completo antes de contestar.

—¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de mí?

Stiles sacude la cabeza y se sienta en la cama.

—Sabes que podría. Probablemente. Por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación muy incómoda. En realidad, para ser completamente honesto, solo estoy esperando que me digas que lo supere, y dices que no me amarás nunca, solo para poder lidiar con eso lo más pronto posible, y tratar de entender cómo será mi vida, viendo que en esto, estamos atrapados para siempre.

Derek ni siquiera responde, se abalanza sobre Stiles, y está besando al chico con urgencia y anhelo, y todo lo que Stiles nunca pensó que Derek querría de él. Es rápido y difícil, pero cuidadoso, porque Stiles aún no se ha curado de sus heridas, pero Derek lo besa, en la cama, sosteniendo su propio peso sobre sus brazos, con cuidado de no herir a Stiles.

—Eres mío. —dice Derek, y Stiles sonríe, porque eso, en idioma de Derek, significa que tiene una oportunidad.

Es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora.

 

 

Stiles pasa el resto de la tarde en la cama. Duerme un poco y descansa un poco, y se aburre mucho, pero en realidad se siente un poco agotado, tanto por las lesiones como por la conversación.

Las cosas nunca eran aburridas en esta casa.

Son poco más de las cuatro cuando llega el resto de la manada, y Stiles está en la sala de estar, recostado en un sofá, Derek responde a la puerta, porque cuando intentó levantarse, el Alfa le gruñó, ojos rojos y todo. Erica e Isaac son los primeros en entrar, le sonríen a Stiles, y Erica realmente lo besa en la mejilla. Boyd viene después, asintiendo respetuosamente, y al final, Scott entra también, pareciendo un poco fuera de lugar.

Stiles no había pensado que vendría con el resto de la manada, pero, bueno.

Erica se sienta en el piso, enfrente de Stiles, e Isaac se sienta a su lado. Boyd se sienta en su otro lado, y Derek gruñe de advertencia cuando Scott trata de sentarse en el sofá, o lo que queda de él. El muchacho capta la indirecta y también se sienta en el piso, un poco lejos de los otros lobos. Derek se sienta al lado de Stiles en el sofá, y Stiles finalmente se sienta un poco, haciendo una mueca en el proceso.

—¿Estás bien?, —Pregunta Scott, poniendo cara de cachorro, y Stiles siente ganas de reírse.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorido, ¿sabes? Pero mejor que esta mañana. Para mañana estaré bien —Dice con una sonrisa, que Scott devuelve rápidamente.

Huh. Tal vez su mejor amigo lo está intentando.

—¿Qué dijo Deaton sobre las pastillas, Scott? —Derek ordena más que pide, y Scott saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo.

—Es una mezcla de acónito y algunas otras hierbas. La caja es de plata real, incluso si no hace ninguna diferencia. El Dr. Deaton piensa... Bueno, por la combinación de cosas, y la frecuencia con que Gerard los tomaba, cree que es una especie de supresor. Un supresor de lobos. Como si Gerard hubiera sido mordido, y estuviera tomándolas para evitar convertirse.

Todo el mundo está en silencio, y Stiles no puede evitar estar un poco horrorizado, porque reprimir a su lobo parece simplemente antinatural para él.

—Encontraré la manera de revisar su cuerpo esta noche, incluso si tengo que hablar con Argent para hacerlo —dice Derek, y todos asienten.

—Dios mío, Allison, —dice Isaac, y todos se vuelven hacia él. Él tiene su mano frente a su boca, y se ve horrorizado.

—¿Qué pasa con Allison?, —Dice Scott, e Isaac mira a Derek y luego a Stiles antes de hablar.

—Es horrible lo que hizo, pero son cazadores, es comprensible. Pero si... si hay una manera de reprimirlo, Victoria no tenía que morir.

Bueno, eso pone la guinda a su desagradable pastel, ¿no?

—Ese hombre era un monstruo, —Dice Scott, haciendo que Derek se vuelva hacia él, y Stiles puede ver que este es el Alfa Derek, el Derek que se siente amenazado por tener un Omega cerca de su manada, y que también los ha traicionado.

—Y aún así lo estabas ayudando.

—Cometí un error, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Amenazó a mi madre! —Se defiende y sabe que es débil, pero es todo lo que tiene.

—Y en esa nota brillante, ¿estaba Jackson en el colegio hoy?, —Pregunta Stiles, antes de que Scott se queme espontáneamente por la mirada de Derek.

—Estaba en el colegio, y estaba completamente normal. —Boyd responde rápidamente: —Lo oí hablar por teléfono, antes del entrenamiento, y la voz sonaba como la de Lydia Martin. —Él dice, y se asusta un poco ante el gruñido de Derek. Stiles sonríe ampliamente, porque, vamos, Derek está gruñendo porque está celoso de Lydia, ¿qué increíble es eso?

Para nada si alguna vez se encuentran, pero de todos modos.

—Tal vez ella sea su ancla. —Stiles sugiere, y todos lo miran fijamente, —salen juntos desde siempre, y ella realmente ama al imbécil. Podría ser eso.

Nadie responde, porque saben que es probable, pero no pueden saber exactamente la verdad, por lo que no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

—Creo que deberíamos discutir la situación de Scott antes de continuar con esto. —Erica dice: —Si él no está en la manada, no debería escuchar nada más. —Señala, y Scott mira de inmediato a Stiles, como si esperara apoyo.

Bueno, la manada antes que los hermanos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Stiles, mirando a Scott y encogiéndose de hombros, —Yo y Derek hablamos antes, y acordamos que debemos ser democráticos al respecto. Deberíamos vota. Si se sienten cómodos con él, o si están dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, entonces él entra —Explica simplemente, y siente que Derek prácticamente vibra a su lado con insatisfacción, probablemente pensando en todas las formas en que podría haberlo dicho con gruñidos y amenazas

—Estoy en contra —Boyd dice rápidamente, y todos lo miran, —Es un peligro para el grupo.

Stiles sonríe un poco.

—Pero esa no es la razón por la que votas en su contra, estás votando contra él porque crees que podría amenazar tu posición en el grupo. —Señala, y Boyd no lo niega, solo se encoge de hombros, todavía está en contra. eso.

—Estoy en contra de eso también. —Erica dice: —Pero es solo porque es un completo idiota. —Ella completa con una dulce sonrisa, y Stiles se ríe en voz baja.

Isaac mira a Scott por un tiempo antes de decir algo, y Scott ya se ve miserable.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Se merece una oportunidad, y nadie merece estar solo sin al menos una segunda oportunidad.

Todos se vuelven para mirar a Stiles y él se ríe.

—En serio, ¿tienes alguna duda de que estoy votando por eso? Soy el segundo al mando, perras, esta es mi oportunidad de ordenarle. —Él dice con una sonrisa, y Scott le devuelve la sonrisa.

Es su turno de mirar a Derek, y él no está mirando a Scott, está mirando a Stiles. Busca durante largos minutos antes de suspirar ruidosamente y finalmente mirar al niño en el piso.

—Haremos esto correctamente esta vez. Mañana por la noche. Ahora se van todos a casa y cuídense. No deambuléis solos, y llamadme si algo, y quiero decir cualquier cosa, sucede.

Todos asienten, y Stiles ve la forma en que Isaac parece desinflarse al ser ordenado regresar a casa.

Porque, ya sabes, él no tiene ninguna.

—Hey, Isaac. —Llama mientras los demás se van y el chico lo mira con curiosidad, —Ahm, sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿quieres quedarte esta noche? Podría hacer los deberes y esas cosas, para las clases que tenemos juntos, y no estaría solo con mi papá cuando regresara, porque él no es un hombre lobo, y Derek tiene que irse a casa en algún momento, aunque solo sea para cambiarse, no es que podamos diferenciarlo, con todo ese negro —Él dice, e Isaac lo está mirando sospechosamente.

Finalmente, el chico asiente.

—Voy a sacar mi mochila del coche de Erica. —Él dice, y Stiles le sonríe, viéndolo irse.

De repente, lo agarran por la cintura, y Derek lo está besando de nuevo.

—Antes de... Sabes que lo haré. —El hombre susurra y lo suelta, regresando a la cocina.

La sonrisa que se extiende sobre la cara de Stiles podría iluminar toda la casa.


	13. Something Settle

Cuando Isaac vuelve a la casa, Stiles todavía está sonriendo. El otro simplemente lo mira, pero sacude la cabeza y sigue a Stiles escaleras arriba, donde le muestra su habitación, donde dormirá.

Cogen sus cosas del colegio y se dirigen a la sala de estar; por lo general, Stiles trabaja en su propia habitación o en el comedor, pero ahora no hay ninguna opción: su habitación porque tiene la sensación de que Derek enloquecería al ser ignorado en la cocina , y el comedor debido a la falta de mesas.

Stiles comienza a mirar a través de las notas de Isaac, y el otro chico está trabajando en algunos deberes. Pueden escuchar a Derek en la cocina, y finalmente sale el hombre, sosteniendo un plato con sándwiches.

Pone el plato sobre la mesa, y Stiles levanta la vista, con la boca abierta.

—Tio, ¿qué?, —Dice, e Isaac esconde su risita detrás de su cuaderno.

—Se llaman sándwiches, Stiles. Te los comes. —Derek dice, como si estuviera hablando con un niño muy pequeño y Stiles lo mira.

—Sé lo que son, lo que no sabía era que podías hacerlos. —Señala, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

—No es ciencia espacial, y necesitas comer —Tu padre me mataría si te dejo pasar hambre. Estás herido.

Stiles le sonríe a Derek.

—Estoy lesionado, y le temes a mi padre. —Se burla, y Derek lo mira.

—Bueno, él es el sheriff. —Isaac dice en voz baja. Está sonriendo un poco nerviosamente, como si no estuviera seguro de poder seguir el juego, como si esperara que lo dejaran afuera o lo rechazaran.

Hace que el corazón de Stiles se rompa un poco, y es por eso que le sonríe a Isaac.

—Come, pequeño lobo, tu papi te hizo un bocadillo. —Él dice, agarrando un sándwich para sí mismo, y empujando el plato hacia Isaac.

—Si yo soy el padre, tú eres la madre, Stiles. —dice Derek , y ahí está otra vez, la sonrisa que muestra a veces, jugando junto con ellos, y Stiles puede sentir a Isaac relajándose.

Y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo Derek cuando Isaac comienza a reírse.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es agradable, Sourwolf!, —Protesta indignado, pero Derek simplemente se lleva una mano al cuello y va al sofá, dejándolos a trabajar.

Pueden escuchar el televisor en el fondo, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que Derek está viendo algo en un canal de deportes, mientras trabajan.

¿Es esto? ¿Es así cómo van a ser las cosas cuando todo está bien, cuando Jackson está bien y Peter se puede tratar con él, y los Argents no están tratando de matarlos a todos? ¿Es esta su familia ahora? ¿Su padre, y Derek, Erica, y Boyd, e Isaac y Scott, su extraña familia?

Lo piensa por un segundo, y piensa en un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para poder tenerlos a todos cuando quisieran, y donde hay suficiente tierra alrededor de ellos que puedan correr durante la luna llena en sus formas de lobo, y donde siempre haya alguien alrededor.

Donde no haya más soledad, y no más temor de ser rechazado, y no más ocultar quién eres.

Porque si lo es, Stiles puede acostumbrarse totalmente.

Tal vez ya lo esté.

 

 

Derek está probando esta nueva cosa donde no piensa en las cosas que están sucediendo, porque si lo hace, se volverá loco que hará algo estúpido y lastimará a todos.

Entonces él no está pensando.

Él está viendo televisión.

Ver televisión y absolutamente no pensar en el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que su familia murió en el incendio, se siente en paz.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía esto. Esta calma, esta certeza de que las cosas estarán bien, que ya no necesitaba correr, que todo lo que necesitaba está allí, incluso si ahora estuvieran en peligro, lo enfrentarían.

Él podía sentirlo.

La forma en que las voces de Isaac y Stiles vienen del otro lado de la habitación, sus bromas tranquilas, discutiendo sobre Química, la forma en que la manada se había comportado antes, hablando a través de las cosas, en lugar de su habitual ladrido y obediencia. Cómo Stiles sabía que Isaac anhelaba una compañía, una sensación de normalidad.

Ellos están sanando.

Y el problema es que Derek no cree que merezca sanar. Eligió a esos adolescentes para que fueran su nueva manada por alguna razón, cualquier cosa que él les diera era mejor de lo que tenían, y no esperarían más que eso. No esperarían una familia, un sentido de pertenencia, se sientan completos solo cuando sepan que su manada está segura, sana y feliz. Él obtendría el poder que necesitaba, y tendrían una vida mejor, y eso fue todo, sin manada, sin archivos adjuntos, sin un verdadero sentimiento de familia.

No deberían preocuparse el uno por el otro; solo tenían que pelear juntos.

Y luego llegó Stiles, y todo se fue al infierno.

Derek se siente realmente resentido por el hecho de que es feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Ya no se siente miserablemente solo, está contento. Su corazón está en paz sabiendo que su compañero y uno de sus amigos están a solo unos metros de distancia.

¡Les hizo sándwiches por amor de Dios!

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, porque no puede lidiar con eso en este momento. Él tiene otras cosas que hacer, cómo averiguar si Gerard era realmente un hombre lobo sin cambiar, porque si lo fuera, entonces el hombre podría realmente no estar muerto.

Y ese pensamiento solo le vuelve al dolor, todavía puede oír los gritos de Stiles resonando en sus oídos, su desesperación, la manera en que Stiles se siente contra él, quieto y vacío, y eso es lo que lo hace sentir como un idiota por no querer esto.

Stiles es para él, él es todo. Es estúpido que diga que se va a enamorar de él, es una emoción tan humana: está más que enamorado de Stiles, pertenece a Stiles, y eso es más grande que enamorarse.

O lo será, si es lo suficientemente valiente como para reclamar a Stiles.

Derek intenta enfocarse nuevamente en el partido, honestamente no tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo en el campo, pero mientras pueda fingir que lo está viendo, lo hará.

Sin embargo, no tiene que esperar mucho, porque pronto puede escuchar que el coche del Sheriff sale a la calle, y Derek se da vuelta para hablar con Stiles.

—Me voy a ir ahora, y volveré por la mañana para hablar contigo. Mantente alejado de los problemas, y llámame si ocurre algo. —Stiles lo mira como si quisiera discutir, y decide continuar,— Isaac podrá ayudar si algo sucede, pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que vas a llamarme.

Chantaje emocional. Él puede hacerlo. Stiles luce en conflicto por medio segundo, su instinto de lidiar con todo por sí mismo, luchando contra su voluntad para hacer feliz a Derek.

—Lo prometo. —Él dice, y Derek le da media sonrisa, y se va, tocando el hombro de Isaac brevemente mientras se va.

El padre de Stiles llega a casa unos segundos después de que Derek se marcha, y levanta una ceja hacia Isaac, pero esa es la única señal que da de que no está entendiendo qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Pasaron la noche dentro, y por una vez no paso nada.

Stiles se va a la cama temprano, porque está cansado, y se duerme con el sonido de su padre preguntándole a Isaac si le gustaría ver un partido con él.

Él realmente no necesita ser un hombre lobo para escuchar cuán complacido está Isaac por la invitación.

Debe ser muy tarde en la noche cuando Stiles se despierta con el sonido de pasos en las escaleras. Abre los ojos cuidadosamente y ve que Isaac ya está despierto. Se mantienen en silencio, internamente en pánico sobre qué hacer, ¿saltar y atacar? Pero, ¿y si es su padre (incluso si sabe que no lo es, porque su padre no lo hace a la ligera), y si es un ladrón normal, que ha decidido robar la casa del sheriff como venganza por haber sido arrestado por error? Entonces ya no lo convierte en un ladrón regular, sino en un hombre muy estúpido pero vengativo.

—Llamaré a Derek. —Stiles le susurra a Isaac, que yace en la cama en el suelo y mira fijamente a la puerta.

—Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír. —Ambos escuchan la voz de Derek en el pasillo, demasiado silencioso para despertar a su padre, pero lo suficientemente alto para que puedan oírlo bien.

Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de Stiles, el chico le arroja una almohada.

—¡Tú completo idiota! ¡Estábamos preocupados!

—Lo siento. —Él dice, pero está sonriendo, así que no parece que realmente se disculpe.

Él entra, y Stiles se sienta en la cama, Isaac los mira a los dos con curiosidad, y un poco inseguro de sí mismo.

Derek no dice nada; simplemente se sienta en la cama de Stiles, se quita los zapatos y se acuesta, tirando de Stiles con él.

—¡Hey! —El chico comienza a protestar, pero Derek simplemente gruñe.

—Duerme. —Él dice: —Ambos.

Isaac se acuesta, y Stiles mira a Derek, quien le devuelve la mirada.

Finalmente, el hombre cierra los ojos, y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

Entonces, esta es su vida ahora. Agradable, genial, increíble.

Pero incluso despotricando internamente, tiene que admitir que la idea de que Derek e Isaac estén con él lo hace sentir más tranquilo.

Es manada.

Es mi hogar.

Es seguro.

Y con ese pensamiento, se vuelve a dormir.

 

 

—Me voy, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. —Stiles dice, y él solo puede decir que Derek está rechinando los dientes para no gruñirle.

Están en la casa de Stiles otra vez, y todo el día había pasado sin incidentes. Isaac había ido al colegio e informó que Jackson todavía estaba yendo, y todavía era normal; John no había informado sobre sucesos extraños en la ciudad, y las cosas se perfilaban para estar bien la noche de la sumisión de Scott al Alfa.

Excepto a las cinco en punto, justo una hora antes de que acordaran encontrarse en el almacén abandonado que Derek había estado llamando un escondite, Chris Argent había llamado y había pedido una reunión.

Aparentemente, Derek había ido con el hombre la noche anterior, y exigió algunas respuestas. Chris, a la luz de la tortura de Stiles y en nombre del equilibrio mental de su hija, no había disparado primero y después respondía y había dicho que miraría.

Ahora las tenía, y quería reunirse para dar esas respuestas.

Por lo tanto, Derek declaró que Stiles no iba a la aceptación de su mejor amigo en su manada.

Como si.

—¡Stiles, Argent podría estar usando esto para engañarnos!

—Sí, y esa es una razón más para que yo esté allí, porque en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ¡yo también soy un lobo, Derek! ¡Puedo ayudar!

—¡Estás herido! ¡Ni siquiera vas al colegio!

—¡Y tú y yo sabemos que es para evitar sospechas y que estoy perfectamente bien!

—¿Qué pasa si pierdes el control? —Derek gruñe, sus ojos parpadean en rojo.

—No lo haré. Porque estarás allí, y eres mi ancla. —Stiles responde y Derek vacila ante las palabras, porque, bueno, eso fue bastante grande.

Chantaje emocional: dos podrían jugar ese juego, piensa Stiles, sonriendo internamente.

No es que no sea cierto, bueno, técnicamente no lo es, porque realmente no ha cambiado para saberlo, pero está bastante seguro de que tiene razón.

—Es solo que... no quiero arriesgarme. —Derek dice, y Stiles comienza a darse cuenta de que hay algo más en esto que solo el hecho de que Derek está paranoico.

—¿Qué es eso?— Él dice, mirando a Derek con firmeza, —Solo dímelo, o no habrá sexo. —Amenaza, y eso sobresalta una risa: corta y áspera, pero una risa, -¡ay! ¡Triunfo!- fuera de Derek.

—No estamos teniendo sexo. —Derek gruñe, y Stiles le sonríe.

—Bueno, y si no me lo dices, eso no va a cambiar pronto, —dice, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Quién dice que va a cambiar de cualquier manera? —Derek gruñe, y la sonrisa de Stiles se desvanece.

Oh. Bueno. Entonces, él es el compañero, y el hombre había admitido que podría haberse enamorado de él el día anterior, pero no quiere tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Eso es... confuso. Y degradante, de alguna manera, Stiles no puede identificarlo todavía.

Derek nota el cambio en su comportamiento y suspira airadamente.

—No quise decir eso, yo solo...¡ Maldita sea, Stiles!

—Guau, espera, ¿cómo es que estás enojado en este momento?

—Nos reuniremos en mi casa. —Derek dice, y Stiles lo mira como si estuviera desequilibrado.

Lo cual probablemente sea, pero está bien.

—Lo sé. —Él responde, y Derek niega con la cabeza.

—No, Stiles, mi casa. La casa Hale.

Bueno, eso explica la paranoia y la ira y casi todo en esa conversación tan confusa.

—¿Chris eligió el lugar? —Él dice en voz baja, y Derek asiente, —Tengo que amar a los Argents, ¿eh?

Derek no dice nada, pero Stiles suspira.

—Mira, me pone nervioso, y sé que tampoco te gustará, pero es la aceptación de Scott en la manada, y un montón de respuestas que realmente necesitamos aquí. He estado en la manada solo por unos días, pero ya estaba involucrado en esto por mucho más tiempo, y quiero saber qué tenía que ocultar el tio que casi me mató. Necesito saber. Quiero saber que él solo estaba haciendo esto porque estaba loco, y no porque esto sea algo que pertenece a la familia, porque entonces tendré que preocuparme por Scott más de lo que ya lo hago. Tengo que ir. Quiero. Y sé que eres el Alfa y todo, pero proteger a las personas no se trata en no dejar que tomen sus propias decisiones, y yo quiero ir . —Deja de hablar, y mira a Derek, mirándole directamente a los ojos,— Y no puedes detenerme . —Él agrega, solo por el efecto.

Derek no dice nada, solo se ve enojado, melancólico y oscuro: ¡su configuración predeterminada está de vuelta! Dejan una nota a su padre, y conducen a la casa de Hale en el Camaro de Derek.

Son los últimos en llegar, y Stiles puede decir que cada lobo está muy, muy nervioso por estar tan cerca de un cazador y su descendencia de la locura sin su Alfa. Derek sale primero del coche y no espera a Stiles.

Dinámica de manada, ¿tal vez? Mostrando que él es el Alfa, y no espera a nadie, ¿o simplemente está enojado con la llegada de Stiles?

El chico sale del coche y mira a su alrededor, todos están frente a la casa, pero ninguno de ellos hace ninguna señal de que quieran entrar. De acuerdo, será una especie de noche al aire libre. Chris está sosteniendo como un arco listo para disparar, pero huele a ansiedad. Algo está poniendo al cazador nervioso y triste, y Stiles mira a Allison después.

Bueno, eso es un desastre esperando que ocurra. Se ve tan perdida, y tan triste, y tan completamente miserable. Stiles ni siquiera puede provocar suficiente ira contra ella, ya sabes, estar allí cuando lo estaban friendo hasta la muerte. Scott está mirando a Allison con anhelo, pero se mantiene firme. Isaac, Erica y Boyd son los más cercanos a Derek, quien deja de caminar cuando está frente a Chris, en una especie de círculo. Cuando Stiles llega a donde están, Boyd da un ligero paso hacia la derecha, dejando un espacio abierto directamente a la derecha de Derek.

Oh si. Su lugar Él toma su lugar en silencio y mira a Chris, que lo mira y luego mira hacia abajo, mostrando claramente que no está aquí para pelear.

—¿Qué descubriste, Argent? —pregunta Derek, su voz exigente y enojada, y por eso Stiles quiere negar con la cabeza, pero no lo hace, porque eso podría ser considerado como degradante frente a un enemigo, y él sabe que el hombre es el enemigo, incluso si ahora están trabajando juntos.

El hombre respira profundamente, y se detiene, mirando hacia arriba.

Él está temblando. Allison probablemente no lo notaría, pero todos los hombres lobo lo hacen; tiembla un poco, sus manos son inestables.

—Estaba deteniendo su cambio con esas píldoras. —Él dice: —Observamos el cuerpo anoche y hoy le llevamos muestras a Deaton, tanto de las píldoras como de su propia sangre. Él realmente estaba deteniendo el cambio. Deaton cree que no funcionaría por mucho tiempo, por lo que la mordedura no era vieja, probablemente de su última cacería, pero era lo suficientemente efectiva como para que no nos diéramos cuenta.

Él mira a Derek directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando que el Alfa se burle de él, Argent obviamente no conoce a Derek. Él nunca se burlaría de la muerte de un miembro de la familia, a pesar de que lo odiaba.

—¿Afectó... uhm, a su equilibrio mental? —Stiles no puede evitar preguntar, porque, ¿de verdad? Se sentiría mucho mejor si todo el asunto de secuestrarlo fuera fruto de un efecto secundario muy psicótico de un medicamento anti-hombre lobo que, ya sabes, puro odio.

—No. —Chris responde, mirando a Stiles, —Sus elecciones fueron suyas, hasta el final.

Incluyendo la opción de no decirle a Chris o a Victoria que no tenía que cambiar si no quería. Que ella podría haber vivido, aunque solo fuera un poco más.

—¿Entonces, no es una cura? —Derek sigue presionando, y Stiles lo mira con curiosidad, notando que mira a Scott mientras habla. Más vale hacer la pregunta de que lleva ardiendo dentro de Scott que dejarlo hablar y arruinar su imagen de manada organizada. —¿No es tan efectivo?— Continúa desinteresadamente, y Chris niega con la cabeza.

—Nada puede curarte. Incluso el mito de matar al que te convirtió es una mentira. Y el supresor no funcionaría para siempre, unos pocos meses más y lo habría matado o lo habría transformado en una bestia.

Derek asiente, pero luego Stiles recuerda algo más.

—¿Está muerto de verdad?, —Dice, y todos los ojos en el claro se vuelven hacia él, incluido Allison. Espera verla enojada con él, pero solo se ve arrepentida, —Es una pregunta válida, no somos exactamente fáciles de matar, y no creo que un disparo y una flecha sean suficientes. Lo siento si eso es insensible, pero estoy aterrorizado por ese tipo, ¿vale? —Termina, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, y Derek lo mira por un segundo, antes de tirar de él hacia un lado, uno de sus brazos alrededor de él, y muerde el cuello de Stiles.

Delante de los Argents.

De acuerdo, eso es totalmente extraño de la mejor manera posible.

Chris mira la interacción con los ojos entornados antes de contestar.

—Lo está. —Él dice en breve, pero ninguno de ellos está realmente convencido.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?, —Pregunta Erica, ladeando la cabeza y luciendo caliente y peligrosa, es una mirada que puede lograr fácilmente.

—Sí. —Todos miran fijamente, porque es Allison quien responde. Su voz está llena de lágrimas, y se ve rota, —Es una nueva flecha. No estaba bañada en acónito, estaba hecho de acónito. Él mismo lo hizo. Mataría a cualquier lobo al instante. —Ella mira a Derek, entonces, y todos pueden ver que está temblando. —Era única, se llevó el secreto a la tumba con él. Y fue pensada para ti, —susurra, perdida y sin esperanza.

Ella acaba de perder dos miembros de la familia. Está sola, perdida y asustada, y el corazón de Stiles duele solo al mirarla.

—Lo siento. —dice Derek, mirándola y sobresaltando a Stiles, ¿qué? El gran lobo malo se está disculpándose? —No quise morder a tu madre, y solo lo hice para defender a Scott. Ella lo estaba matando, y aunque nos estaba traicionando, no podía dejar morir a un adolescente.

Allison no responde, solo mira hacia abajo, y pueden ver las lágrimas caer al suelo. Chris tira de ella a su lado, reflejando extrañamente la posición de Stiles y Derek.

—Lo sabemos. El clan Argent está pasando por un mal momento, y confiamos en que los Hales no hará nada estúpido. Llamamos a la tregua. —Argent dice, y todos pueden ver cuánto le cuesta esto, su orgullo, sus creencias, el recuerdo de los que él perdió, pero lo está haciendo de todos modos, y Stiles puede ver por qué: su hija . Él quiere que ella tenga tiempo suficiente para sanar, quiere que deje de doler, y no desaparecerá, nunca, el dolor y la miseria de perder a su madre, pero ella puede mejorar.

Ella lo hará.

Y Chris está dispuesto a darles una oportunidad si eso significa que tendrá la oportunidad de dejar que su hija se recupere en paz.

Derek mira a Stiles por un segundo, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo aceptamos. —Finalmente dice, mirando a Argent, y finalmente soltando a Stiles para ofrecerle una mano a Chris.

El cazador hace un gesto como si mano lo quemará vivo, pero él lo toma, y se estremecen con la tregua. Stiles suelta el aliento que ni siquiera sostenía, y espera que esta tregua dure.

—En nombre de nuestra tregua, les dejaré saber ahora que Peter Hale está vivo, y en la búsqueda de mi compañero. —Él dice, las palabras lo duelen, por compartir información con el enemigo, pero si es para mantener a su compañero. seguro, entonces él lo hará.

—Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, —dice Chris, y Stiles puede oler la mentira sobre él.

Él es un cazador; probablemente él desea que Peter los borre a todos antes de matarlo.

Los Argents se van para irse, y Stiles ve la mirada muy significativa que intercambian Allison y Scott.

Ellos no han terminado.

La aceptación de Scott en la manada es un poco anticlimática después de la reunión con los cazadores, pero él está oficialmente en manada después de presentarse a Derek y Stiles.

También está en la parte inferior de la cadena alimentaria, y eso hace que Stiles sonría un poco, porque, vamos, Scott es bueno para ser un hombre lobo, y terriblemente para ser un amigo, tiene que aprender.

Los otros se van después de eso, Scott es molestado por Erica y Boyd sin cesar, mientras Isaac intenta defenderlo, y Stiles y Derek se quedan allí, mirando la ruina de una casa.

—Necesitas un lugar digno para vivir.

Stiles comenta, y Derek se gira para mirarlo, con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué? Lo haces, Derek. No podemos tratar de encontrarlo en un almacén todo el tiempo, y tan pronto como mi padre se da cuenta de que la crisis ha terminado, después de que nos ocupemos de Peter y Jackson, él querrá saber cosas sobre ti. ¿Crees que será más fácil aceptarte si estás viviendo como un criminal? Además, si esto progresa, no viviré con mi padre para siempre, y me niego a vivir en un basurero. No estoy diciendo que renueven el lugar, estoy diciendo que te busquen un departamento. —Termina de encogerse de hombros, pero el cerebro de Derek aparentemente se ha detenido.

Oh, tal vez no debería haber ido por la cosa de 'probablemente viviremos juntos'.

—Quiero decir, podemos, si quieres. O podemos, ya sabes, ser todos modernos, y vivir cada uno en nuestro propio lugar, está bien. Más que bien, realmente, creo que me matarás si tenemos que vivir juntos por más de unos pocos días. Solo fue un pensamiento de todos modos. Mira, si quieres quedarte en el almacén está bien, sólo encontraré en un apartamento cuando me gradúe, y puedo ser el normal en esto... —Pero él no termina, porque Derek lo está besando.

De nuevo.

Aparentemente, besar a Stiles es el nuevo 'Cállate, Stiles' para Derek.

Lentamente, él se aleja, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Encontraré la manera. —Derek dice, y lleva a Stiles hasta el coche.

Entonces bien.

Todo está bien y elegante hasta que llegan a casa, y luego huelen algo extraño en el aire, algo fuerte y extraño, que no pueden identificar correctamente.

La casa apesta cuando llegan allí y encuentran la casa completamente normal, pero vacía. El coche de su padre está en el camino de entrada, pero él no está en casa.

No está en ninguna parte, y no está contestando su teléfono.

Y es entonces cuando Stiles comprende lo que realmente están oliendo: huelen a miedo.

A miedo y a Peter Hale.


	14. Something Is Cured

Stiles patea la puerta y se estremece cuando toda la casa parece temblar por la fuerza.

Tres días. Su padre se ha ido por tres días, y no ha habido ni una sola señal de él, una advertencia, nada. No es una nota. Ni una sola solicitud de una reunión, una llamada telefónica exigiendo rescate.

Nada.

La policía, por supuesto, está involucrada, no hay manera de evitar que vean que John es el maldito sheriff, pero tampoco tienen pistas. En realidad, se parecen a un montón de gallinas sin cabeza corriendo, porque el Sheriff realmente ha encontrado una manera de lidiar con los casos que se han acumulado, y ahora no pueden tener ningún sentido sin él. Porque él sabía lo que realmente sucedió, y obviamente ellos no.

Stiles no ha dormido en tres días. Está inquieto, nervioso y enojado todo el tiempo, y nada puede hacerlo calmarse. Isaac y Derek parecen ser los únicos que se atreven a acercarse a él, porque critica a Scott, y casi hace llorar a Erica, y Boyd simplemente no puede estar a su alrededor sin enojarse él mismo.

Él es miserable.

Él necesita a su padre, y cada jodido segundo que pasa es un segundo más largo que Peter tiene a su padre, porque no tiene dudas de que es Peter quien lo tiene. Toda la casa huele a Peter, como si se hubiera llevado a su padre, y luego regresará y dejará su olor por todo el lugar.

Y sin embargo, no pueden encontrarlo.

Es un infierno.

—Sé que no quieres escuchar esto ahora o nunca, pero necesitas calmarte, —dice finalmente Derek, cuando Stiles todavía mira a la puerta, prácticamente se derrumba cuando el último oficial se va, después de informar a Stiles que no, no tenían idea de dónde está su padre.

Stiles simplemente lo mira y se da vuelta, con la intención de ir a su habitación, pero Derek no lo deja pasar, agarrándolo por la cintura y acercándolo. Él mira a Derek, y Derek le devuelve la mirada y lo apoya contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Déjame contarte algo sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo? Afectas a las personas que le rodean. Lo hiciste como humano, lo haces como hombre lobo, y como Compañero de esta manada lo estás haciendo a tus hombres lobo, a nuestros betas, ya que son todos menores de edad, y recién convertidos. Los estás volviendo nerviosos, enojados y miserables. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? —Los ojos de Derek se tornan rojos y Stiles no para de mirar.

—No quiero lidiar con su mierda en este momento, —sisea, y Derek da un paso más, y Stiles realmente no había pensado que eso fuera posible.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Esa es la forma en que va a ser? ¿La primera crisis que tenemos como manada y ya no te importa nada? ¿Qué pasó con toda la mierda de 'podemos hacer esto'? ¿Qué te pasó diciéndome que estábamos en esto juntos? No estamos haciendo esto juntos, Stiles. Te estás desmoronando por ti mismo, y nos estás arrastrando a todos contigo.

Stiles mira enojado a Derek por unos segundos, y luego parece desinflarse y encogerse dentro de sí mismo. Derek no lo suelta, y no pierde la expresión enojada que está luciendo, solo espera.

—Es... es mi padre, Derek.

Y Derek lo entiende. Es por eso que pueden hacer que esto funcione, y es por eso que en realidad son realmente buenos juntos como Alfa y segundo al mando, porque para cualquiera de los otros, 'Es mi padre' sonaría quejumbroso, o necesitado, u demasiado obvio: por supuesto es su padre. Pero eso no es lo que Stiles está diciendo. Lo que está diciendo es que su padre es una debilidad y que se siente culpable por todo. Se siente culpable porque su padre fue secuestrado por su culpa y se siente culpable de que la manada esté sufriendo por ello, porque su padre es suyo.

Derek entiende que 'es mi padre' significa que su padre es todo lo que tiene fuera de la manada, y todo esto es demasiado reciente para que él pueda ver a a manada como un reemplazo para su padre si lo pierde.

Derek lo entiende.

—Lo sabemos. Y nos sentimos mal por eso también, porque tampoco podemos hacer nada; pero, Stiles, estar enojado no ayudará nada. Y tomarla con la manada no mejorará las cosas.

Stiles en realidad resopla, y Derek medio sonríe, porque, vamos, es un hervidero aquí

—Bueno, enojado es mi configuración predeterminada. No la tuya. Está haciendo que todo el grupo se sienta mal por algo que no es su culpa, porque esto no es culpa nuestra. Ninguno de nosotros.

Stiles respira profundamente entonces, y Derek puede ver sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Él casi se siente aliviado. Tan pronto como Stiles tenga un colapso, él será capaz de lidiar con esto, al menos Derek lo espera.

—Lo siento, —susurra Stiles, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante, contra el hombro de Derek, y el hombre le pasa la mano por la espalda, tratando de ser consolador, —Es que… Maldición, solo desearía que Peter hiciera su jugada. No soy bueno esperando las cosas. —Derek resopla de nuevo, pero no dice nada.

Le da a Stiles unos minutos para que se recupere y se aleja.

—Por favor, ve a dormir un poco, —dice, mirando a Stiles y el chico logra hacer una media sonrisa, asintiendo. Suspira y se pasa las manos por la cara, subiendo las escaleras.

Derek espera unos minutos antes de ir a la habitación de Stiles para ver cómo está, y ve que en realidad está durmiendo, incluso si parece preocupado, es más de lo que ha hecho en los últimos días. Llama a Scott y le pide que venga y se quede con Stiles mientras sale. No dejará a su compañero desprotegido y durmiendo en su casa, y Scott es quien tiene más posibilidades de no molestar a Stiles a su enojo.

Él necesita encontrar al Sheriff.

Ni siquiera piensa en lo que su muerte significaría para Stiles, para la manada, para él.

Él encontrará al Sheriff.

Él lo hará.

 

 

Stiles se despierta con un suave golpe en la puerta, y adormiladamente le dice a quien sea que entra. Scott asoma la cabeza por el pequeño hueco en la puerta y lo mira, apestando de ansiedad. Se siente como un idiota por hacer que su mejor amigo se vea así mientras habla con él.

—Hey, —dice sentándose, quitándose el sueño de los ojos.

—Hey, —responde Scott, y entra a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta. —Derek me llamó hace un par de horas y me pidió que me quedara contigo.

—Gracias, —responde Stiles, mirando hacia abajo. Derek está fuera, probablemente tratando de buscar a su padre. Su corazón se encoge en su pecho, pero respira profundamente, y lo deja ir lentamente, calmándose, —¿Todo está bien?, —Pregunta, porque Scott no lo despertaría por nada.

—Ahm... Hay alguien aquí para verte. ¡No pasa nada!, —Dice rápidamente cuando Stiles parece comenzar a entrar en pánico.— Dijo que había escuchado las noticias sobre tu padre antes y quería, ya sabes, ofrecerle su apoyo.

—¿Quién es?, —Pregunta confundido.

—Lydia.

Sus ojos se abren, y Scott sonríe un poco.

—Sí, entonces, ella está abajo, y le diría que subiera, pero no creo que a Derek realmente le guste todo el asunto de 'Lydia está en tu habitación', si es por el gruñido cuando se menciona su nombre.

Stiles se ríe débilmente y asiente con la cabeza a Scott.

—Iré a hablar con ella, —dice, levantándose.

—De acuerdo. Yo solo... me quedaré aquí. No voy a escuchar, —Scott promete muy torpemente, y Stiles solo niega con la cabeza, bajando las escaleras.

Llega a la sala de estar y ve a la chica que creía amar durante al menos diez años sentada en su sofá.

Está pálida y huele mal, huele a miedo y... a algo más. Algo malo. Como si solo oliera a miedo y nada más, y eso está mal, porque todo el mundo huele a algo.

—Hey, —saluda débilmente, y ella se da vuelta.

Ella está llorando. No llorando como 'Dios mío, siento mucho que tu padre haya sido secuestrado', pero llorando como 'Lo siento, voy a hacer que te maten'.

—Mierda, —dice, mirándola, y ella mira hacia abajo.

—Él me obligó a hacerlo. Y Jackson, no puedo... No sé lo que es, pero él... él me responde. Y él me obligó a hacerlo, Stiles, lo siento mucho.— Ella levanta los ojos y lo mira, con las manos frente a su cuerpo, retorciéndose, —Tienes que venir a verlo. Ahora. Tienes que venir a verlo ahora, conmigo, o va a matar a tu padre, lo siento mucho , —termina, rompiendo a llorar, y Stiles mira a su lado, donde Scott se esconde por las escaleras. No haciendo demasiado por no escuchar.

Gracias a Dios por sus amigos entrometidos.

Intenta que Scott comprenda que tendrá que permanecer oculto, y el chico parece entender su plan.

—Eres el maestro de Jackson. Y Peter te está usando para controlarlo, —afirma, muy tranquilamente, con mucha facilidad. Es un infierno no saber nada, pero él es bueno en una crisis, cuando la mierda está sucediendo. Lo que no puede tratar es con la espera.

Lydia asiente y lo mira.

—Tienes que venir conmigo, —repite, mirando su reloj.

—Voy a ir. Es mi padre del que estamos hablando, voy a ir. Pero necesito entender esto. ¿Cómo no podemos olerlo? O a Jackson, ¿o incluso tú aquí?

Ella solo niega con la cabeza, y lo mira como si le tuviera miedo de él también.

Probablemente no se le había ocurrido que él era una de las criaturas que la seguían lastimando y angustiando.

—Él... él tiene esta cosa, distorsiona nuestro olor. Eso es lo que dice , —dice en voz muy baja, y Stiles respira profundamente.

De acuerdo, qué hacer, qué hacer.

—¡Tenemos que irnos AHORA! —Ella casi grita, mirando su reloj otra vez, y Stiles levanta sus manos.

—Está bien, ya voy. Voy contigo ahora mismo, sin respaldo, y sin amigos para ayudarme. Voy , —responde, y ella se da vuelta para irse. Stiles mira a Scott y articula con la boca Manada, antes de mostrarle su teléfono y ponerlo nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Entra en el coche de Lydia, y todo lo que puede hacer es esperar que Scott sepa qué hacer.

 

 

Scott se levanta y piensa en correr tras ellos, puede alcanzar al coche de Lydia en su forma de lobo, pero ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Gruñir a Peter?

Stiles dijo manada, así que manada será. Él saca su teléfono y llama primero a Derek.

Solo espera sobrevivir a la llamada telefónica.

 

 

Lo que pasa con Peter Hale es que nunca es lo que esperas que sea. Stiles cree que el hombre debería estar medio quemado, como el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero nooo.

También cree que debería estar, ya sabes, muerto, porque murió, siendo quemado por él y Lydia, y Derek le arrancó la garganta.

Pero nooooooooo, es guapo, de la manera más espeluznante posible, y está muy vivo.

Además, no está en un almacén, en una casa abandonada, en una cabaña en el bosque, no. Está en una casa pequeña pero respetuosa. De un solo piso , con un jardín lleno de coloridos lirios frente a ella y cortinas brillantes en las ventanas.

¿Que demonios?

Él y Lydia tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar en su coche, y en quince minutos cubres casi todo Beacon Hills en cualquier dirección. Todo está tranquilo en el vecindario, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, y Stiles jura que oye a los niños riendo en un parque cercano.

Y su padre está dentro de esa casa, probablemente medio muerto.

Peter es un psicópata.

—¿Es esto?, —Dice cuando Lydia aparca y trata de no temblar. Ella solo asiente, y Stiles la mira, realmente la mira, —¿Estás bien?

Ella lo mira con incredulidad por un segundo.

—Realmente no lo estoy, —susurra, y señala a la casa, —Deberías entrar, él te está esperando.

—¿Está... Jackson está allí?, —Pregunta, porque si el Kanima está allí, entonces es probable que Peter lo paralice en cuanto entre.

No está bien. En absoluto.

Ella lo mira de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Dijo que somos libres. Dijo que si te llevaba hasta aquí, nos dejaría ir, a mí y a Jackson. Lo siento, Stiles, realmente lo estoy, pero...

Pero su vida, y la de Jackson, le valían más que a Stiles y a su padre.

Él la mira por un segundo, y se pregunta cómo debe ser: poder ponerte primero así.

A veces debe ser increíble.

—Lo entiendo, —dice en voz baja, y se sale del coche.

Su única oportunidad ahora es que la manada lo rastree por su teléfono, como Chris lo había hecho con Allison.

Él duda que sus posibilidades sean buenas.

Abre la pequeña puerta de madera y camina unos pocos pies entre él y la puerta, escuchando cómo se va el coche de Lydia.

Está solo, para tratar con el hombre que quiere... No quiere pensar en eso. Su padre está allí, y lo sacará de allí, y eso es todo.

La puerta está ligeramente abierta cuando él llega y no llama. Él entra a una sala de estar bien iluminada. Hay dos sillones, de color verde brillante y un televisor. Las cortinas son, como sospechaba, luminosas y aireadas, de un verde claro, meciéndose ligeramente con la brisa que entra por las ventanas. El piso está cubierto por una alfombra de color crema claro, y el pasillo al resto de la casa tiene un fondo floral. El lugar es hogareño; se siente como si hubiera vivido un ama de casa y un padre de oficina, con 2 niños, con galletas y leche antes de acostarse.

No es el lugar para tener al sheriff como rehén, y un compañero de hombre lobo para que venga como un sacrificio.

Mira alrededor del espacio vacío y respira profundamente, no tiene idea de qué hacer. No tiene un plan, una estrategia, ni una réplica en la boca, nada. El lugar lo... lo desconcierta. Podría lidiar con Gerard y su tipo de locura, con el secuestro y el secuestro en el sótano de una casa que se está cayendo a pedazos. Él sabría qué hacer si esto fuera un chantaje normal.

Siente que, si grita en este lugar, la policía estaría aquí en un santiamén.

Quizás debería hacerlo.

Tan pronto como encuentre a su padre.

—Cariño, estás en casa—. Stiles se da vuelta tan rápido que casi le da latigazos.

Peter Hale tiene una camisa azul oscuro, los puños desabrochados, al igual que los botones superiores de la camisa. Está usando jeans, y su cabello está recogido.

Él está descalzo.

El loco hombre lobo que casi lo mató dos veces y secuestró a su padre está descalzo en la sala de estar que podría pertenecer a una esposa de Stepford.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?, —Exige, y se alegra de notar que su voz no tiembla. Demasiado.

Peter le sonríe.

—Durmiendo, —responde simplemente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Stiles no dice nada, solo lo mira, y Peter pone los ojos en blanco, —Oh, por favor, cariño, te quiero a mi lado, y ni siquiera estoy lo suficientemente loco como para pensar que estarías aquí por un segundo si tu padre estuviera, ya sabes. Está durmiendo, como lo ha estado durante los últimos tres días. Se despierta cada ocho horas, come, y luego se va a dormir otra vez. No lastimaría a mi futuro suegro.

Stiles lo mira con incredulidad durante unos segundos, y luego, cuando abre la boca para decir algo, Peter se mueve más rápido de lo que había previsto y lo agarra por el cuello.

—Realmente pensaría en lo que vas a decir, cariño. Intenta no agravar al hombre que controla al Kanima y que tiene a tu padre y un armario lleno de tranquilizantes.

Stiles cierra su boca y mira, mientras Peter le sonríe, y luego huele su cuello.

Él es más bajo que Stiles.

Es un pensamiento ridículo, y ni siquiera está tratando de entender por qué le suena tan ridículo: muchas personas son más bajas que él, es razonablemente alto. Derek es más alto que él por muy poco.

Peter, el hombre que le aterroriza desde que se convirtió en un hombre lobo, es más bajo que él, y ahora lo está olfateando.

Probablemente esté en estado de shock, porque casi comienza a reírse.

—Todavía no te ha reclamado, —dice Peter desde donde tiene su nariz enterrada en el cuello de Stiles, y Stiles resopla, dando un paso atrás y mirando a Peter.

—Si no lo has notado, señor Creepy, soy menor de edad.

En realidad, Peter resopla e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Stiles.

—¿Y crees que eso detendría a cualquier Alfa?

—No pertenezco a ningún Alfa, pertenezco a Derek, —responde escuetamente, y Peter resopla, retrocede un paso, y solo lo mira por unos segundos.

Probablemente podría derribarlo. Podría matar a Peter, si le da fuerza suficiente en su ataque. Él puede hacerlo.

Sus ojos se tornan grises brevemente, y Peter le sonríe.

—Estaba esperando que sucediera, te estás volviendo lento, Stiles, —comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, —No me vas a matar.

Su sonrisa es exasperante, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que sí puede y lo matará.

—¿Sabes por qué? Porque ni siquiera Derek podría matarme. ¿Crees que no pudo haber terminado todo esto esa noche, en tu casa? ¿No viste que podría haberme acabado allí? ¿Que podrías haberme matado allí? Y no lo hiciste ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mi sobrino no puede soportar matarme dos veces. No es tan difícil como a él le gusta imaginar que es, tú y yo lo sabemos. —Se acerca un paso más a Stiles, y el chico se niega a que lo respalden otra vez. Él no se mueve y Peter suelta una risita ahogada. —Y no me matarás, porque durante el resto de tu vida sabrás que mataste a alguien que no puede matar. Y él será miserable, porque le falló a su compañero, y tú serás culpable, porque mataste al último miembro vivo de su familia. Y ambos serán infelices, tristes y miserables,y tu querida manada terminará antes de que comience. Así que deja de fingir que sabes lo que estás haciendo, mirándome fijamente con los ojos, querido, porque simplemente vamos a esperar aquí a tu caballero de brillante armadura, y luego te arrancaré la garganta y te reclamaré después de eso.

Stiles queda atónito en silencio porque... bueno, porque el maldito hombre lobo tiene sentido. Nunca quiso ser un hombre lobo, porque sabía que involucraba mucha violencia y en algún momento u otro, tendría que matar algo y no quiere hacer eso.

Él no quiere matar nada, y como humano, tenía esa opción. Como un lobo, no tanto.

Se miran el uno al otro, Stiles considera seriamente solo atacarlo, y Peter sonríe, porque sabe que Stiles no lo hará.

—Quiero ver a mi padre, —termina diciendo, porque no puede quedarse quieto, y fulminarlo con la mirada no es realmente efectivo, incluso si así lo desea.

Peter inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No veo por qué no, —responde, sonriendo todavía, y Peter le da la espalda. En serio, se da vuelta y va a una de las habitaciones a la derecha del corredor principal, abre la puerta con cuidado y gesticula hacia dentro. Stiles lo mira sin expresión durante unos segundos, porque, vamos, es desconcertante. Ni siquiera puede juzgar si este hombre está completamente loco, o si es increíblemente astuto, y su plan es realmente tan bueno, —Vamos, cariño, padre está esperando.

Stiles camina hacia Peter lentamente, y pasa junto a él, a la habitación.

Su padre está en la cama, dormido, tal como lo prometió Peter.

Y con sus garras alrededor del cuello de su padre, Jackson, en su forma de Kanima completa.

—Oh si. Podría haber olvidado mencionar a nuestro pequeño amigo lagarto. Entonces, mira, no me matarás ni me atacarás, porque si lo haces, tu padre es carne muerta, cariño.

Stiles tiene que morderse los labios para no decir algo completamente ridículo, como 'pagarás por esto', o 'no te saldrá con la tuya', porque quiere, realmente lo quiere.

Él no puede.

Peter se acerca a él y Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando siente que el cuerpo del hombre se apoya en el suyo. Sus brazos rodean su cintura, como si fueran una pareja viendo a alguien que les importa dormir.

—Aléjate de mí, —Stiles sisea y Jackson sisea, el veneno en sus garras brillando.

—No. Mi olor en ti volverá loco a Derek. Él va a cometer errores, porque es estúpido. Él es realmente bueno para el trabajo doméstico, ¿pero como un estratega, como un Alfa? —Peter resopla al oír eso, sus manos apretando su agarre sobre Stiles,— Hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrarte si no te hubiera encontrado yo primero —. Se queda en silencio por un momento, y Stiles quiere soltarse, puede sentir sus garras saliendo, y sabe que sus ojos están cambiando, —Estabas en mi plan. Después de que terminé con todos los Argents, iba a convertirte. Seducirte. Incluso te preguntaría, cariño, te volvería a preguntar, porque sabía que estabas mintiendo la primera vez.

—Hubiera dicho que no, —fue su respuesta, profunda y áspera. Necesita calmarse, pero su lobo se tambalea al pensar en las manos de ese hombre sobre él.

Peter resopla y no le responde.

—Nunca se suponía que fuera el Alfa. Podría haberse sometido a mí, pasarme el poder si no fuera por ti, y la forma en que terminaste siendo suya. Me habría tomado el tiempo para recuperar su buena disposición, recuperar su confianza, y luego habría dejado ir a esta manada ridícula. Él no quiere el poder. Él no está listo para tenerlo. —Stiles ni siquiera responde a eso, porque sabe que es la verdad,— Pero luego apareciste. Y ahora él nunca abandonará nada, y tuve que recurrir a este ridículo plan de villano, con el secuestro de padres solteros y amenazando al compañero.

—Es tu culpa— responde Stiles, —No deberías haberme mordido.

—No fue mi momento más brillante, pero una vez más, me acaban de resucitar, y lo primero que veo cuando vuelvo de entre los muertos es un Argent que controla un Kanima. Me asusté, así que demándame.

Stiles casi puede escuchar la sonrisa ante las palabras del hombre: Peter está completamente jodido. Cierra los ojos, tratando de equilibrar su respiración, tratando de calmarse, antes de que cambie y termine matando a su padre. Peter lo acerca más a su cuerpo, y Stiles tiene que contener un gruñido. Puede sentir que el hombre tiembla con una risa contenida, y eso lo vuelve aún más enojado: quiere arrancarle la garganta, quiere destrozarlo, destriparlo y hacerlo pedazos...

—Quizás también debería morder a tu padre.

Y es entonces cuando Stiles lo pierde.

 

 

Lydia siempre ha sido una perra.

No es algo que haya intentado realmente ser, no se despertó una mañana y pensó 'voy a despreciar a todos', ella simplemente... era así.

Ella reaccionó mal a muchas cosas mientras crecía, como el divorcio de sus padres, por ejemplo, y no supo cómo actuar después de eso. Tampoco ayudaron en nada, y tuvo que aprender a lidiar con cosas por su cuenta. Y la mejor manera que encontró para lidiar con el sentimiento de haber sido abandonada era nunca dejar a nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para ser abandonado nuevamente.

Funcionó hasta el día en que conoció a Jackson y se enamoró perdidamente. Sí, actuó como si lo único que le importaba fuera el hecho de que era popular y guapo, pero lo que realmente la llamaba era la forma en que parecía necesitar a alguien, siempre, como si no pudiera encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Tenía muchos problemas e hizo todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. No le importaba interpretar su papel, siempre que pudiera tenerlo, y luego todo se vino abajo. Toda su vida, cada mentira que ella había construido a su alrededor, todo destrozado, desgarrado y arrancado de ella. Peter había hecho mucho más que simplemente usarla, había ido a sus lugares más profundos y vergonzosos, y la había hecho enfrentar todo. Y ahora él controlaba a Jackson a través de ella, y eso no estaba bien. Él había entrado en su cabeza, y ella había estado aterrorizada de él, pero ya no.

Los hombres siempre subestimaban a las mujeres como ella. Era bonita y linda y una perra, y por lo tanto, muy pocas personas pensaban que en realidad podría ser mejor que eso, y podía.

Ella podría ser lo que quisiera.

Entonces ella siguió las órdenes de Peter, porque no podía hacer nada más. Cuando tocó la mano transformada y escamosa de Jackson siguiendo las órdenes de Peter, cuando le ordenó que se quedara callada e fuera al colegio; sigue las órdenes de Pedro, ella había hecho todo, y ella había planeado.

Debido a que el juego era más grande de lo que Peter estaba admitiendo, había un punto en todo lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que haberlo. Y podía esperar su momento, esperando una oportunidad, y había llegado, en la forma de Stiles Stilinski, en medio del desastre, de nuevo, y esta vez sin Scott. Era todo sobre él, y ella ni siquiera le importaba, solo quería salir.

Ella quería salir, y quería venganza.

Entonces, cuando dejó a Stiles frente a esa espeluznante casa, actuó como si fuera eso. Ella pensó que era libre.

Y luego, cuando estaba a tres cuadras de distancia, sacó el teléfono de Jackson de su bolso y llamó a Derek Hale.

No podía sacar a Peter de nuevo, pero podía asegurarse de que lo hiciera otro hombre lobo.

 

 

Por todo lo que Stiles espera que sea como ser destrozado, cambiar no duele realmente: arde.

Arde de adentro hacia afuera, en furia, rabia y odio. Arde de la peor manera posible, porque no es físico, está dentro de él, como un animal que se despierta atrapado, y al ver que no puede escapar de su jaula, y necesita salir, pero no puede.

Su lobo es salvaje, herido y enojado, y quiere arrancarlo todo. Rugió, arrojando a Peter lejos de él y el Kanima silba, sus garras listas para arrancarle la garganta a su padre, cuando un grito llega desde la puerta.

—¡Jackson, detente!

Jackson y Stiles se giran como uno, y ven a Lydia Martin de pie allí, con los ojos llenos de miedo, pero también una fuerte determinación.

—Eso, querida, fue un error, —dice Peter desde donde se levanta y avanza hacia Lydia. Stiles ruge de nuevo, queriendo lastimar algo, cualquier cosa, y comienza a avanzar hacia Peter y Lydia cuando otro rugido responde al suyo.

—No creo que lo haya sido,— responde con voz áspera, y Stiles levanta la mirada, viendo a Derek, su rostro cambia rápidamente a un hombre lobo, rugiendo como un Alfa, y Peter inconscientemente retrocede un paso.

Él está atrapado, y él lo sabe. Parece listo para atacar a Lydia, cuando Stiles ve que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jackson y, con un fuerte siseo, el Kanima salta de la cama. Como si esa fuera la señal que todos estaban esperando, Stiles y Derek también saltan, los tres atacan a Peter al mismo tiempo.

El hombre medio lloriqueado grita, tratando de luchar contra él, pero es una batalla perdida, o, en realidad, no es una batalla en absoluto. Grita amenazas vacías mientras puede y grita de dolor cuando ya no puede. Son salvajes, y ese hombre, ese lobo, es la razón por la cual su manada está siendo amenazada.

Ellos necesitan defender su manada.

Derek tiene un agarre en la cabeza de Peter, y Jackson lo está sosteniendo por la cintura, con las uñas clavándose en su piel, y Stiles tira de él, arañándolo.

Lo rasgan por la mitad, su último grito muriendo en su garganta, y Stiles siente como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

No hay amenaza. Son libres.

Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los rojos de Derek, y el lobo extiende una mano con garras hacia él. Él ni siquiera nota la forma en que su lobo se desvanece, y cómo él es solo Stiles otra vez - se arroja a los brazos de Derek, y se siente seguro y en paz, sintiendo el pecho de su pareja debajo de él, su respiración en su cuello.

—Yo… —él trata de decir, pero nada sale a la luz.

—Shh, —responde Derek, calmándolo, abrazándolo fuerte, —Se acabó, —tranquiliza a Stiles, y Stiles solo puede asentir, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿Jackson? —Oyen decir a Lydia, y Stiles gira la cabeza un poco, no dispuesto a salir de los brazos de Derek, pero preocupado por los otros dos.

Jackson está en el piso, Jackson, no el Kanima. Él está respirando, si se enfoca lo suficiente, Stiles realmente puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero tiene los ojos cerrados.

Él se ve tranquilo. Lydia se arrodilla al lado de su novio, y toca su frente tentativamente, luciendo cautelosa mientras lo hace, y dentro de lo razonable, porque en el segundo que apoya toda su mano en su cuello, Jackson se sienta, jadeando y rugiendo en el siguiente segundo. Lydia retrocede, sorprendida, y todos miran mientras Jackson ruge, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, justo como los de Derek antes de que fuera un Alfa.

Stiles realmente no siente su cambio, pero sabe que está en esa extraña etapa, cuando son mitad lobo, mitad humanos por la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Lydia.

Derek ruge primero, y Stiles responde, y Jackson los mira a los dos, como si midiera una amenaza. Se agacha ante Lydia, claramente decidido a defenderla, y Derek ruge otra vez, no una amenaza: una invitación.

Jackson los mira y luego mira a Lydia, que intenta sonreír alentadoramente. Ella claramente no tiene idea de lo que está pasando realmente, pero apoyará a Jackson en cualquier cosa.

Finalmente lo consiguió.

Jackson se arrodilla y descubre su cuello por Derek. El Alfa ruge de nuevo, en aprobación, y acepta su sumisión, empujando a Stiles para que haga lo mismo.

Aceptan a Jackson en su manada, y ahora lo tienen a él, y a Lydia, por extensión.

Sus lobos retroceden al mismo tiempo, y se quedan humanos, en una casa no tienen idea de cómo la obtuvo Peter, y el padre de Stiles todavía está inconsciente.

Sin mencionar el cuerpo destrozado a su lado.

—Tenemos que limpiar esto, —dice Lydia, en un tono de voz práctico, y Jackson es el primero en reír, abrazándola a él, sin importarle que manche su ropa con sangre.

Están seguros.

Mientras no sean atrapados en esta casa por la policía.

 

 

Lo que terminan haciendo es hacer lo que hizo Kate Argent en su día y queman la casa.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Lydia, cuando los tres hombres la miran cuando ella lo sugiere: —Es la única forma de cubrir todo. Además, la policía se centrará más en averiguar qué sucedió con el Sheriff, ni siquiera mirarán hacia una casa deshabitada que se incendia, el vecino más cercano está lo suficientemente lejos como para que ni siquiera lo noten. Cortocircuitos y mal cableado, sucede todo el tiempo.

Mejor no discutir.

Llevan al Sheriff hasta el coche de Lydia y encuentran las tuberías de gas. Algunas telas, una pequeña chispa, y el lugar se está incendiando muy bien, el cuerpo de Peter adentro. A pesar de todos los rugidos y la lucha, ninguno de los vecinos se da cuenta de que algo está mal hasta que sale el fuego de las ventanas de la casa. Miran, desde una esquina, como se llama al Departamento de Bomberos, y luego se van: Lydia y Jackson en el frente, Derek y Stiles en el asiento trasero, el Sheriff entre ellos. Decidieron llevar al hombre al hospital y decir que apareció así en la antigua casa de Derek.

Simplemente no tienen imaginación para tratar de inventar una historia convincente en este momento. Además, el Sheriff simplemente dirá que no recuerda nada, de todos modos, porque, bueno, hombres lobo.

Melissa es la enfermera responsable de su habitación, y eso hace que Stiles esté un poco más tranquilo.

Su corazón late a una milla por minuto, y sabe que está al borde de una gran crisis. Él solo puede sentirlo. Ahora que la adrenalina comienza a desvanecerse, puede darse cuenta de lo que hicieron.

El asesinato y el incendio son solo dos de sus crímenes de hoy.

Jesucristo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, —le susurra suplicante a Derek: tiene miedo de que se mueva frente a todos. Derek mira a Melissa McCall y ella asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo. Scott debe haberle dicho que Stiles es uno de ellos ahora.

—Llamaré tan pronto como se despierte. Vete a casa y descansa, cariño —. Sonríe a Stiles, y Derek lo guía fuera del hospital. Lydia se ofrece a llevarlos a casa, y ellos lo aceptan, sabiendo que tendrán mucho que explicar a la chica tan pronto como no estén medio enloquecidos. Jackson está realmente dormido en el asiento del pasajero, y Stiles tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar enojarse cuando piensa cuánto tiempo Peter debe haber obligado a Jackson a vigilar a su padre sin dormir.

—Se ha ido, —susurra Derek en sus oídos, y Stiles tiembla un poco antes de asentir, y coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

Él siente como si se estuviera desmoronando.

El viaje es al mismo tiempo demasiado corto y demasiado largo para el gusto de Stiles. Él quiere estar en casa y, sin embargo, nunca quiere llegar allí, porque sabe que en realidad será capaz de lidiar con todo cuando esté a solas con Derek, pero no sabe si lo quiere.

Lydia detiene el coche y parece lista para decir algo, pero Derek simplemente la mira severamente por un segundo y abre la puerta, arrastrando a Stiles con él.

Stiles está inmensamente agradecido. Ellos se encargarán de eso. Con Lydia, y el resto de la manada, y su padre y Jackson y todo, pero no hoy.

Ahora no.

Él no puede.

Respira y exhala, lentamente, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón cuando finalmente están solos. Derek lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a su habitación, y Stiles lo deja.

Él no quiere pelear. Él no quiere ser fuerte en este momento, él quiere... él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Derek lo está mirando, y Stiles sabe que es porque está en silencio, muy silencioso y muy quieto. Él da un paso adelante y rodea al cuello de Derek con los brazos, los brazos de su compañero suben lentamente para rodear su cintura, y permanecen así por unos minutos, simplemente respirando entre ellos, asegurando a sus partes humanas que están a salvo.

Sus lobos lo saben, porque sus lobos habían destrozado a Peter juntos.

Vinculación con tíos desgarrados. Esa es la forma de vincularse como pareja.

Stiles se echa a reír, y no puede parar, se ríe de alivio, porque su padre está bien, y él ríe con desesperación, porque hoy mató a alguien. Él se ríe confundido, porque hace unos días estaba loco por Lydia, y hoy no podía pensar en ella, todo lo que vio en esa casa era Derek.

Le parecía que Derek era la única constante ahora, el único con el que podía contar para defenderlo, protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Ahora era su trabajo mantener su manada juntos, para mantener a su padre y Melissa sanos y salvos, pero se sentía como si... como si pudiera hacerlo si Derek estaba allí, con él.

Si Derek lo reclamó, ahora y para siempre.

Su risa se apaga, y se da cuenta de que en realidad está llorando. Una forma importante de tener un colapso, pero Derek no se ha ido. No ha dicho nada, no se ha movido, excepto para sostener a Stiles más cerca de él, enterrándose la nariz en el cuello, pasando las manos por su espalda.

—Sabía que no me habías reclamado todavía —susurra suavemente, su voz en voz baja. Derek tararea, pero no dice nada, y Stiles presiona, —¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Derek?

Se aleja un poco, para mirar al hombre, y ve el dolor cruzando su rostro: desesperación y miedo, dolor y rechazo.

Él no quiere reclamar a Stiles porque es algo bueno para él. Él no quiere ser feliz.

—Por favor— susurra nuevamente, algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, porque él necesita esto, él necesita saber que esto durará, esto será, esto funcionará. No puede dar vueltas en este tipo de cosas tentativas, en este 'eres mi compañero pero no realmente', no puede soportarlo.

Derek cierra los ojos, y su mandíbula parece estar a punto de romperse.

—No entiendes cuánto cambiaría. No entiendes lo que implica —responde, sus ojos aún cerrados.

Las manos de Stiles se abren paso desde el cuello de Derek hasta sus hombros, acariciando su piel sobre su camisa manchada de sangre, y toma la cara de Derek en sus manos, forzando al hombre a mirarlo.

—¿Me implica estar contigo para siempre, sin salida?— Sus ojos buscan los de Derek, y el hombre solo asiente, mirando hacia atrás, inquebrantable, —¿Esto implica hacer lo mejor para mi manada?— Derek asiente de nuevo, y Stiles se acerca, apenas un aliento los mantiene separados, —¿Implica ser tu compañero de verdad, nunca ser capaz de dejarte?— Su voz es ahora más tranquila, y Derek toma unos segundos antes de asentir de nuevo, y Stiles presiona sus labios contra los de Derek, —Reclámame— exige contra sus labios, y Derek gruñe en respuesta, antes de apretar a Stiles contra él, dominando el beso, y Stiles le permite... no quiere controlar nada esta noche, quiere ser marcado, quiere pertenecerle.

Él quiere saber que siempre tendrá un lugar para llamar hogar: al lado de Derek, con su manada.

Él se pone la camisa de Derek, y el hombre da un paso atrás, quitándose la camisa y abriendo sus jeans, tirando sus zapatos hacia un lado para salir de ellos. Luego se quita la ropa interior y se acerca a Stiles una vez más, no hay tiempo para caricias suaves y dulces cosas, lo quiere tanto que duele.

Derek lo ayuda a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros, haciéndolo caer contra su cama para poder quitarse los zapatos y luego los calzoncillos. Sus ojos son de un extraño rojo resplandeciente, no del todo Alfa, pero ya no son realmente humanos.

Es desesperante y rápido, la forma en que su ropa yace en el suelo, la forma en que Derek lo sube sobre la cama y reclama sus labios otra vez, besándolo profundamente, mordiendo su cuello; y Stiles lo muerde hacia atrás, tirando de su cabello, hasta que Derek suelta su cuello y lo besa nuevamente.

Derek se acomoda entre sus piernas de repente, separándolos, y Stiles siente el cambio real en la forma en que están las cosas ahora. Derek parece haber perdido su urgencia, todavía está desesperado, pero está reteniendo todo, porque esto está sucediendo. Esto va a ser verdad.

Estarán juntos durante el tiempo que su manada exista, y no hay espacio para la prisa en esto.

Derek lo besa profundamente por unos momentos, y luego se aleja, mirando a Stiles como si tratara de memorizar todas sus características, como si en vez de acercarse esto borrara a Stiles de su memoria.

—No hay vuelta atrás después de esto, —advierte, su voz áspera por la necesidad, y el deseo, y el miedo, y la negación; pero Stiles lo alcanza, acercando su cara a la de él otra vez, y besa sus labios tiernamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de dejarlo ir.

—Reclámame —exige nuevamente, y los ojos de Derek brillan rojo. Se levanta y olfatea el aire, antes de sonreír, y abre un cajón en una mesita de noche, sacando un paquete de lubricante, y Stiles en realidad se sonroja. Derek lo besa en las mejillas y le muerde el cuello, distrayéndole lo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta de que Derek lo está preparando cuando siente una extraña intrusión en su cuerpo: duele, no duele realmente, pero se siente un tanto antinatural.

Stiles está perdido después de eso, entre los besos de Derek, y el calor de su cuerpo, y la forma en que todo a su alrededor parece girar alrededor de Derek: él es su único foco, él es todo lo que existe, sobre él y dentro de él.

Derek se toma su tiempo preparándolo, haciéndole gemir, burlándose de él, y luego llevándose todo para asegurarse de que no está lastimando a Stiles, pero a Stiles no le importa... él quiere esto, y él dice tan fuerte, y repetidamente, hasta que finalmente Derek cava, sacando sus dedos de donde estaba preparando a Stiles, y los acomoda en la cama, Stiles piernas dobladas, Derek acariciando su cuello con una mano sin garras, sus ojos brillando en rojo, avellana y verde azulado pero nunca dejando Stiles.

Cuando siente que Derek entra en él, trata de cerrar los ojos, pero Derek lloriquea y los abre de nuevo: su compañero necesita saber que está de acuerdo con esto, y Stiles trató de contener su propio gemido por el dolor.

Duele mucho, pero a él no le importa.

A él nunca le importará, porque Derek será suyo para siempre, y nunca, nunca, estará solo otra vez.

Ninguno de ellos lo hará.

Se mueve tentativamente una vez, y Derek gime en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, sin ocultar sus reacciones. Derek se mueve contra él, y Stiles tiene problemas para respirar. Duele, pero él quiere esto mucho.

Y Derek lo está tocando, tomándolo en sus manos lentamente, y Stiles no puede contener su propio gemido, gimiendo, y diciendo el nombre de Derek - el dolor y el placer se mezclan en uno, y él está temblando mientras Derek se mueve sobre él , cada vez más rápido, y Stiles puede oler sangre, pero a él no le importa, no ahora.

La respiración de Derek se vuelve más errática y se inclina hacia adelante, besando a Stiles en los labios una vez, y pasando los labios por su piel, hasta que encuentra su cuello.

Lo muerde, lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer sangre, y dejar una cicatriz, y Stiles cierra los ojos, porque eso era todo, lo reclamó.

Él es de Derek.

Sus manos encuentran el cabello de Derek, y él tira del Alfa hacia él, lamiendo su propia sangre de la boca de Derek, sin importarle nada más que la idea de que Derek es suyo. Y eso es lo que lo lleva al límite, estremeciéndose y gritando el nombre de Derek, mientras el hombre sigue moviéndose sobre él, superando su propio orgasmo, y se derrumban en la cama, uno contra el otro.

Están sucios y sangrando, y la habitación huele a sudor, calor, sangre y semen.

Y a ellos no les importa

En ese preciso momento, no parece que otra cosa pueda a importar, solo ellos dos.

Stiles está extrañamente satisfecho con ese pensamiento.

Están en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Derek se mueve, tumbado sobre su espalda, y tira de Stiles sobre él, acariciando su cuello y su espalda, y Stiles besa su pecho y sus manos, cuando puede alcanzarlos. Sus ojos están cerrados, y en ese momento, todo parece estar bien, correcto.

Es como si finalmente estuvieran donde siempre se suponía que debían estar.

No saben cuánto tiempo son así, pero hay un teléfono sonando, y Derek responde con un gruñido.

Stiles oye la voz de Erica diciéndole a su Alfa que el Sheriff fue trasladado a una habitación, y se espera que despierte en cualquier momento.

Derek cuelga después de eso y se miran el uno al otro, y lo saben.

Nada volverá a ser lo mismo otra vez, y eso es algo bueno.

Una gran cosa.

En realidad es perfecto.


	15. Something Becomes Everything

Stiles se sorprende cuando, al final de la ducha, ya se está recuperando. Derek le sonríe y dice que Stiles es suyo. Incluso si él es un Alfa, sus mordiscos nunca se permanecerán en Stiles.

Stiles sale del baño sintiéndose muy satisfecho por eso.

Llegan al hospital justo cuando John se está despertando, y Stiles no puede evitar llorar nuevamente. Abraza a John con cuidado, y su padre lo abraza, no está herido, está bien, un poco desorientado por la medicina que lo mantenía inconsciente.

Él dice que no recuerda nada, recuerda que lo sacaron de su casa mientras dormía, y eso es todo, porque él es el maldito sheriff, y su palabra es realmente la ley.

Las cosas se calmaron después de eso.

Stiles todavía tiene que ir al colegio, y Derek realmente insiste en llevarlo allí y recogerlo durante semanas antes de que se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejar que Stiles conduzca hasta allí. Stiles se molesta por esto y se queja, pero secretamente ama cada segundo, pero nunca se lo dice a nadie o nunca lo dejarán vivir.

Jackson encuentra su lugar en su manada, con Lydia a su lado, aunque toma un par de semanas para que Derek esté completamente de acuerdo con ella. Scott también se asienta, y parece más tranquilo que antes, más ajustado. Él tiene una manada real ahora, él estará bien.

El tiempo pasa y crecen. En el caso de los adolescentes, literalmente. Boyd es más alto que Derek ahora, y Stiles está a la altura de su compañero. Erica pierde sus maneras extremas y parece realmente cómoda con su cuerpo, y también lo hace Isaac.

Ella y Boyd comienzan a salir antes de la graduación, y todos pueden decir que es algo para siempre, como su Alfa y su Compañero.

Allison en realidad comienza a hablar con Scott nuevamente antes de fin de año. Se toman las cosas con calma esta vez, la tregua con los Argents incluso cuando oficialmente vuelven a ser pareja, esta vez con un amor menos idealista y una vida más práctica. Ella nunca se siente cómoda con Derek, o con ninguno de los lobos, en realidad, y una noche confiesa a Stiles que no cree que ella y Scott sigan juntos cuando ingresen a la universidad.

En dos años descubren que tiene razón.

Isaac se convierte en un hombre seguro y responsable, y estudia mucho, decidió convertirse en médico, lo que hace, con una beca y todo para la universidad.

Lydia y Jackson son los dos primeros en casarse oficialmente, solo un mes después de graduarse de la Facultad de Derecho, juntos. Tienen la firma de abogados más exitosa de Beacon Hills, y están perfectamente contentos entre sí.

La Casa Hale realmente se encuentra con un feroz final en el verano después de la muerte de Peter, un pequeño problema con una manada de Alfas, que no tienen rival para su manada, porque son siete lobos y un humano: cinco betas, un Alfa, un Compañero y la adolescente más aterradora que una pequeña ciudad podría producir.

Sin embargo, la casa no sobrevive, y Derek lo toma como una señal de que el pasado debería ser, finalmente, dejado atrás.

Su nueva casa es luminosa y ventilada, y lo suficientemente lejos de la original que ni siquiera pueden ver el suelo quemado que solía ser.

El sheriff tiene unas pocas palabras que decirle a Stiles cuando llega a casa con los planes de decoración de su casa con Derek, pero ha llegado a aceptar que su hijo nunca tendrá una vida normal.

De todos los adolescentes, Stiles es el único que ni siquiera deja Beacon Hills para ir a la universidad. Asiste a una pequeña universidad en una ciudad cercana, viajando todos los días, porque no puede soportar alejarse de Derek o de su padre. Scott también va allí, pero en realidad tiene un dormitorio.

Melissa y John comienzan a salir ese año, y Stiles jura que sabía que eso iba a suceder alguna vez.

La nueva casa Hale está construida, y Stiles se muda tan pronto como tenga dieciocho. Derek toma clases nocturnas y cursos en línea para aprender a administrar lo que queda del dinero de Hale: su seguro y sus propiedades que no había vendido antes de que realmente se diera cuenta de que podría tener un futuro.

Stiles se convierte en periodista; escribe para el periódico más grande de Beacon Hills, y está feliz de informar que la cantidad de noticias raras nunca ha sido tan baja. Scott es un veterinario, ayuda a Deaton y, finalmente, se hace cargo del negocio cuando el hombre se retira.

Scott conoce a una chica agradable, con cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos marrones, y él se enamora de ella, un año después de graduarse de la universidad. No es amor adolescente, no tiene la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Allison, pero la ama.

Todavía no han hablado sobre el matrimonio, pero Stiles está manteniendo sus esperanzas.

Isaac en realidad se encuentra un hombre lobo lindo y lindo en la Celebración de la Unión de Stiles y Derek. Derek estaba en contra, pero Stiles insistía en que su padre lo vería casarse, y Derek cede, como parece hacer con todo lo que tiene Stiles en él.

La ceremonia es tranquila y hermosa, y Derek invita a algunos amigos de su antigua vida, antes de que Laura muriera, incluyendo a un lindo Omega que captura el corazón de Isaac en su primera sonrisa. Es suficiente decir que no fue un Omega por mucho más tiempo después de eso, es aceptado en la manada Hale que sigue creciendo.

Ocho años después de toda la debacle de Peter, Derek es llamado por otros hombres lobo y regresa a casa con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Algún Alfa mordió a un niño de cuatro años y lo dejó atrás.

Stiles piensa que es muy joven, y su padre está de acuerdo. Derek piensa que realmente no están listos para eso, y Melissa está de acuerdo, pero lo hacen de todos modos.

Adoptan al pequeño John Stilinski-Hale, que insiste en ser llamado Sky, y así es como construyen una familia.

Una manada.

Seguridad, amor y aceptación.

No es perfecto, y tienen sus problemas, los días en que Lydia es una perra, y Jackson es un idiota, y Scott tiene esa mirada lejana en sus ojos como si estuviera pensando en Allison de nuevo, e Isaac toma algo en el camino equivocado y se pone de mal humor, y Boyd se enoja por alguna ofensa imaginaria, y Erica es demasiado ruda con alguien. Días en que Stiles quiere gritar a pleno pulmón que él tiene su edad y que el único niño que tiene es Sky, no a todos, y días en que Derek está tranquilo y melancólico.

No es perfecto

Pero ninguno de ellos lo cambiaría por nada. 

FIN


End file.
